My Brave Pony: Starfleet Humans
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Movie II: EQUESTRIA GIRLS SPOOF: Happens some time before Starfleet Magic III, and Twilight is still alive: Lightning shocks Twilight and her friends with an astonishing fact that he, too, had an adventure in the human world, and did attend the same school as Twilight, but was on an entirely different mission altogether.
1. Opening Act: Shocking Astonishments

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**To those from Devianart, and FIMfiction...**_

_**Those Dakari King Mykans are fakers trying to do poor impersonations of me and get people to hate me. I am not part of those websites.**_

**PROLOGUE **

_The Dimensional Universe…_

_An alternate, multi-dimensional, magical void filled with stars, planets and worlds waiting to be discovered and mysteries to be unfurled, and is also the basis and location of the mystical planet United Equestria, home to the brave genetically altered ponies of the greatest fighting force in the known universe… Starfleet Magic!_

…

A while back, when Twilight was still alive, sometime after Distraught had been redeemed and left to rebuild his race and Titan was vanquished once more.

Deep within the palace of New Canterlot, in the dojo, two strong ponies were dishing it out in a spar. Lightning Dawn, ID-Codename AO0C: A genetically altered alicorn with a golden horn capable of unleashing the Uniforce that could combat anything in its path, and had recently risen to the rank of Fleet Admiral.

And his sparring partner; Twilight Sparkle, a genetically altered unicorn pony, and sub-princess of United-Equestria, but only recently dubbed Junior Captain, making Lightning her superior in the force.

The two had been sparring for a long time at Twilight's request for her to earn something that had been taken away from her some time ago; her alicorn wings, which had been destroyed in the events of Equestria of old and reducing her back to her former unicorn state. After all, since magic had given her those wings, magic could take them away.

She had been through so much in the time that United Equestria was formed, being genetically altered into a more humanoid shape, trained with Starfleet to become stronger and swifter to battle new and more powerful enemies throughout the universe… and still she had not earned her wings back.

She felt that training constantly would help her unlock her wings again. She sparred with Lightning hard, punching and kicking about, but he, being a lot stronger and swifter than she was having been training longer than she, managed to block her every attack and pound her hard when he guard dropped. Twilight tried her magic, but Lightning just stood there and took the blast, and nothing happened, he didn't even flinch. "You need to stop relying on magic all the time, Twilight." he said to her and dashed at her. Twilight continued to zap at him, but he kept swerving and dodging her every attack until he reached her and kicked her legs tripping her down on her back, and then he swiftly jumped down and lunged his fingers for her neck… for the kill… and he stopped at the last inch.

"Hold!" shouted a voice "That is enough for today." The voice belonged to Lightning's mentor, Grand Ruler Celesto; the commander-in-chief, and founder of Starfleet, and co-ruler of United Equestria alongside his wife, Queen Celestia.

Lightning helped Twilight up off the floor, and Twilight anxiously gazed at her back, and sighed "Nothing."

Lightning and the royal ones sighed. "Twilight, you've got to stop worrying over all this getting your wings back. It's slowing you down worse than ever."

Twilight knew he was right "But it's just… those wings were once part of me, and well I feel silly being a princess and a captain without them."

Celestia told her "It really doesn't matter if you have wings or not, you're still a very special pony."

"You sure are." said Spike as he came in with water and towels for the tired duo. The fairy queen, Krysta, fluttered in around Lightning, her life's companion. "You were incredible out there." she complimented.

Lightning chuckled "Not bad for a pony than can't do natural magic." then his stomach growled "Ooh… but all that training's worked up my appetite."

"Me too, I'm famished." added Twilight.

"Come then, it's nearly dinner time." Grand Ruler said.

All their friends and relatives were there. Twilight's friends, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack, had all been recently dubbed as lieutenant fighters of the force after the last war on the planet, and Lightning's friends were all executive captains, superior in rank to Twilight and friends, but not to Admiral Lightning.

Starla Shine: Lightning's mare-friend for well over a year. ID-Code: KY1M.

Buddy Rose: an expert gardener, ecologist, and tree surgeon, and Applejack's newest farm hand at New Sweet Apple Acres: ID-Code: FT5H.

Artie: A masterful artist in painting, sculpting, carving, you name it. ID-Code: HV7J

Rhymey: Fluttershy's colt-friend, a poet, song writer and café proprietor, who always spoke in rhyme. ID-Code: XL7Z

And the Spanish Twins, Dyno and Myte La Guava: Born on the Planet El Mundo, and the sons of a Starfleet General. Brilliant geologists, expert miners, movers, construction team, and explosive experts: Codes, IW8K and JX9L.

Joining them for dinner were Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, and Princess Luna.

Pinkie saw the others coming to join them. "Hey, there Every-pony." she chirped.

"Pinkie…" snapped Starla "Remember the corrected vocabularies. It's_ every-body_, not _every-pony."_

Pinkie felt silly. "Ah, buck up, sugar-cube, we all make mistakes." said Applejack.

"Besides, at least we all get to be friends." added Buddy Rose "And speaking of which." He had to present to his queen a beautiful bouquet of flowers he had picked form his garden. "Why, Buddy Rose, they're lovely." she said as she accepted and sniffed them.

Buddy Rose bowed and kissed her hand tenderly "Just my way of saying thank you for inviting us all here."

"Aw…" everyone cooed.

They all sat down and waited for the chefs to come out and serve dinner, when they noticed someone was missing. "Where's Goldwin?" asked Rarity "Surely he would not even think of missing out on such a glorious gathering."

That's when Goldwin appeared at the door to the dining hall. "Sorry, I'm late." he panted and as he rubbed the sweat from his face, he mistakenly, but foolishly removed his magic mask, and turned back into a golden statue. The others couldn't help but chuckle. Artie got up and placed the mask back on his face. "There you go." he said "Ready everybody?"

Everyone nodded…

"All together at the count of three,

We'll say the magic words to set Goldwin free." said Rhymey.

They all counted to three and said the magic words…

_"Hocus… Pocus…_

_…Alimagocus!"_

…and Goldwin came back to life, but in a bit of a shock. "What happened?" he asked and the remembered "I knocked my mask off when I wiped my face." Everyone shared a laugh with him and then he took his seat just as dinner was served, and very big royal feast.

Grand Ruler and the Queen took the time to feed their little babies, Castor and Leilani. Fluttershy couldn't stop gazing at how lovely it looked. "They're so adorable." She cooed.

"They really are." said Celestia as she fed her little son his bottle of formula.

Her husband chuckled as he wiped the baby food off of his daughter's little face. "Father's little angel." He said as he softly patted her head.

There were salads, breads, vegetables, noodles, tea, and soft drinks to go around, and meat, especially meat. As they were genetically altered now, they're bodies required more sustenance and nutrients found only in meats… however, they were not the kind who slaughtered animals. All their meats were ordered and delivered specially from other planets.

There was only one piece of garlic-bread left on the tray, but Lightning graciously let Starla have it. She pecked him on his cheek for that.

Fluttershy and Rhymey were eating a course of spaghetti and meatballs, when their noodles got looped together and they ended up drawing towards each other's faces with their noses touching each other's. Fluttershy looked away, blushing, and hiding behind her mane, and Rhymey giggled nervously.

As everyone ate, Shining Armor noticed "Hey, Twili… are you going to finish that steak?"

His sister looked up as if she had been in a trance. "Oh, I'm… working on it." she said as she took another bite.

"What's the matter, _Chica?" _asked Dyno. "Are you still upset over not having your wings?" added Myte.

Lightning and Twilight's friends all groaned in dismay. "Twilight…" Cadance said "You've got to…"

"I know, I know…" her sister-in-law cut in "Stop worrying about it. I've only heard this like a billion times."

"Aw, come on Twilight." said Rainbow "Even if you don't have wings, I still consider you a good flyer."

Twilight smiled and thanked her for that. "Still, this reminds me of that guy I once met back in that other universe at the high school."

Everyone was well aware of the alternate universe, and the adventures Twilight had. "What was this guy like?" Lightning asked.

Twilight's memory was a bit faded, and she hadn't remembered much, but there was a guy she met at the high school, and he very different than Flash Sentry. "But... strange thing, he seemed to already know my name and Spike too."

Lightning dropped his fork, letting it hit the plate, and looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Twilight… what did he look like?"

Twilight couldn't remember much, but Spike did "He sort of looked like Flash Sentry, only he had brown hair, brown eyes." he gazed at Lightning "He looked like you, and he sounded like you too, and his name was Lightning too."

"Spike…!" snapped Lightning "That guy _was_ me!"

There was a long short of everyone spitting out their drinks, choking on their foods, or dropping their utensils in shock, but none were as amazed as Lightning and Twilight.

**_(INTRO)_**

Beautiful music began to play as the view of United Equestria was seen from far above, and beautiful voices were singing…

_"My little pony… My little pony…"_

When all of sudden, someone shouted. "Wait! Hold it! Stop them music! Stop! Stop…!" and everything screeched to a halt as Lightning came out onto the scene. "This isn't Friendship is Magic, and this isn't Equestria Girls." He called out to no one in particular, and demanded that changes be made, such as the view be changed into outer space, and the title card be changed, "And can you change the intro music?" he added, and he got his wishes. "Thank you!" he said and then he ducked down and out of sight letting the true intro begin.

**_MY BRAVE PONY  
_****_(Starfleet Humans)_**

**_…_**

The great mirror portal, linking the dimensional universe to the alternate universe now stood a large broken fragment far away in the Crystal Empire. It had been shattered during the return of Nightmare Moon before Equestria was destroyed, and was ever since beyond any hope of being restored. So no one was ever able to return to the alternate universe, or come from it to United Equestria.

_…At least not that way._

While back at the New Canterlot palace, everyone was still shocked and astonished to learn that Lightning had in fact met Twilight long before, which only raised further questions and curiosities. Pinkie went a-hundred miles an hour asking the many questions like…

"You met each other in the human world?"

"How did it happen?"

"When did it happen?"

"What… Who…? Why…? When…?"

Lightning felt steam shooting through his ears. "Settle down, Pinkie Pie." said Grand Ruler. Pinkie sat back down in her seat, and pretended to zip her lips, but everyone else was still rigged with questions… especially how Lightning was able to get to the alternate universe without using the mirror gate, and what was he doing there?

Lightning gazed at Grand Ruler and asked "Master, perhaps we can show everyone?"

His mentor agreed, and whispered to Celestia. His wife agreed, and the two held hands and hands together, concentrating hard, and their horns began to glow. They fired two small harmless beams at Lightning and Twilight's heads which helped to unlock some of their memories of their adventures.

Those memories then magically appeared over and across the table as a giant holographic image, much like a movie screen, and everyone could see the entire events just as they happened, from both perspectives.

Twilight felt a little uneasy about watching it again, because it reminded of something that happened which really broke her heart…!

**_Authors notes:_**

**_Now it… begins!_**

**_I will update when I'm good and ready, but for now I'm not, and this movie is on LONG Hiatus. I'm just leaving this Act up to get people following it and watch out for it._**


	2. Myths Unfold

**ACT ONE**

_It all started about a year and a half ago, back when Lightning and his friends still lived on the planet Unicornicopia. They had recently earned their astronaut licenses allowing them to travel to other planets. They had just vanquished Titans evil minions, and had collected two and a half of the mystical Star Stones. Krysta still had amnesia of her role as fairy queen, and Lightning had not totally mastered the uniforce yet._

_Not a single one of them had ever heard of the planet Equestria, and had never met any of the inhabitants._

_…_

Not too far away from Unicornicopia, was the planet Mandala. A beautiful planet consisting of meadows and mountain regions, inhabited by winged beast like humanoids and dragons. Many got along very well and lived and worked together in peace, while others detested this arrangement, as they preferred to be fierce and frightening beasts, and often resorted to wreaking havoc upon the good inhabitants. So the elders of the planet had sent messages across space to hire Starfleet to send officers and establish lookout bases to help keep their planet safer form evil.

One day, the good creatures of a nearby village were enjoying a blissful day as children played and the adults worked, when all of a sudden, a large gaggle of rebel dragons and winged beasts came soaring down from the skies, breathing fire and soaring mercilessly through town scarring the good inhabitants to pieces. "Get 'em!" shouted a dragon as he unleashed his fiery wrath, setting fire to many of the rooftops. "You wimps have lost your pride!" snarled a winged beast woman as she swiped at stands and carts, breaking them to bits and frightening the inhabitants.

The good inhabitants were not as skilled fighters as the rebels and could hardly defend themselves. Finally, a dragon and a winged beast had cornered a winged beast mother and her frightened little son. Things would have gotten really messy had a dimensional space portal not appeared in skies, and several genetically altered humanoid like alicorns emerged and soared down like speeding comets, at the head of the gang was Captain Lightning Dawn, the code AO0C stamped on his armor beneath the Starfleet insignia. "In the name of Starfleet, I order you to desist!" he shouted.

The rebel dragons began to breathe fireballs at the fighters. "Let's go!" Lightning shouted to his comrades. Starla Shine, Code-KY1M, followed behind him and growled in frustration "Why can't they ever do this the easy way?"

They and all their friends evaded the fireball attacks, and landed in the middle of town and starred down the gang of rebels. "This is going to be good." snarled a dragon. "Who wants to get fixed first?" asked a winged beast.

Lightning snickered mockingly. "You should have quit while you were ahead." he said. "Ready guys…?"

_"…READY!"_ the others shouted. _"STARFLEET… MAGIC…!" _tapping their insignias, their super armor and visors were donned. They all stood together as Lightning proudly proclaimed…

"Guardians of the universe,

United we stand

To punish all evil,

And protect what is grand!"

_"…Power of Believing!"_

Starla: _"Power of Space!" _

Buddy Rose; FT5H: _"Power of Fauna!"_

Artie; HV7J: _"Power of Art!"_

Rhymey; XL7Z: _"Let's begin! Power of Wind…!"_

The Spanish twins, Dyno and Myte; IW8K and JX9L: _"Power of Fire!"_

The dragons and beasts gazed at one another with annoyed expressions and rushed at the fighters. "Go!" shouted Lightning as he and the fighters charged forth. Lightning jumped and split kicked two dragons hard in their faces.

Starla took to the skies and was being chased after by three beasts. "What's the rush, pretty pony?" one of them mocked, but Starla wasn't flying scared, she was getting enough distance to slam hard to a complete stop and then zipped ask the other way fast colliding back first into one of the beasts and sending it crashing hard to the ground. The other two beasts were shocked and outraged. "Come on, let's get her!"

The charged at her head on, but Starla got out her Star Bow. **_"STARLIGHT ARROW…!"_** and she skillfully fired two shots at once, striking the two beasts, sparks blasted at them and he fell down to their fallen comrade on the ground.

Buddy Rose leapt up high and flipped through the air landing on his feet and attacked all the oncoming beasts and dragons, but got bashed and kicked a few times as well and sent skidding along the ground. "That does it!" he growled **_"VINE WHIP!"_** he cracked his whip on the ground twice as the monsters approached him. He whipped a beast by the talon and sent her slammed into three dragons. Two stayed down, but the third got up and stared him down like a cowhand. "Draw!" he hissed.

**_"LEAF SWARM…!"_**

The dragon blew his fiery breath, disintegrating the razor leaves instantly, but in doing so, let his guard down allowing Buddy Rose to skid along the ground beneath the flame blast and lassoed the dragon's mouth shut while he was still blowing, causing the flames to blast in his mouth like a bomb. The dragon, now covered in soot, blinked once, coughed a small smoke-O and fainted.

"You didn't say excuse me." Buddy Rose teased.

Artie and Rhymey both back-flipped along the ground and stopped in an open area where as several monsters ganged up on them. "These guys don't know when to quit." Artie said.

"Let's beat these pains.

Their loss is our gains!" said Rhymey.

The monsters charged, but the two fighters punched, kicked, and bashed the brutes hard.

**_"PAINT BOMB…!"_**

**_"DRILL QUILL…!"_**

The monsters went down, but one large dragon and one beast were still standing, and they angrily rubbed their claws and talons together hinting it was about to get personal. The two ponies turned and nodded each other and got out their weapons.

**_"SUPER STAFF"_**

**_"WARD SWORD"_**

Artie took on the beast and Rhymey fought the dragon parrying their weapons against the brutes' claws and talons. The dragon fired his breath at Rhymey, but he swerved out of the way and zipped up over the dragon's head, grabbing him by the horns and actually shoving him down hard, face first into the ground, and Artie gave the beast a good clunk on the head knocking her down and out.

He slapped a high-five, and did a high foot with Rhymey. "All right…!"

"…Out of sight!"

The Spanish twins faced three dragons at once. "Let's burn 'em boys!" the lead dragon shouted and he and his friends all unleashed their fiery breaths on the twins at once, but the twins simply stood where they were and nodded at one another. They joined hands and shouted **_"BOOM-BOOM FLARE!"_** and fought fire with fire. The results were explosive sending all of them soaring and crashing onto the ground. "So that's how you want to play? Fine!" growled a dragon, and he and his friends charged at the twins.

"After you, brother." said Dyno.

_"Gracias,_ brother." said Myte, and he leapt up forth and kicked the first dragon hard, and the second. The third stood behind him ready to slash him with his huge claws, but Dyno jumped in and bashed him hard. _"VIVA…!"_ the boys hollered.

As the battle continued, however, the fighters remained unaware that they were being watched by a pair of sinister eyes from a cave in the side of one of the mountains near the village. The stranger sneered sinisterly and continued to watch the fight, particularly observing Lightning the most… waiting and hoping for him to do something special.

Lightning continued to punch, kick, and bash the monsters out of his sight, and he got hit himself a few times, but hardly stood down. One dragon crept up on him from behind and grabbed him hard in a huge bind. "Now I got'cha!" he growled. "Oh, boy!" groaned Lightning as the dragon looked ready for a bit of his head, when suddenly a huge boulder crashed down on the dragon head conking him out. Lightning looked up and saw his Krysta wink at him. "Am I too late?" she asked teasingly.

Lightning gave her the shot signal with his fingers, "Perfect timing, Krysta, as usual."

Soon, the remainder of the gang of monsters huddled together in one place, and all of Lightning's friends came soaring form the skies and landing near him. "It's time for you brutes to see me little toy; **_RAINBOW ROD!" _**Holding out his powerful scepter and wielding it swiftly, he dashed over and ran in super speeding circles around and around the monsters to confuse them.

The sinister character eyed the Rainbow Rod from her viewing spot. "There it is." she hissed. "I must get that rod."

Lightning continued to run in circles and then fluttered up, up, up. He set the rod on "Capture" and the rod began to glow. **_"RAINBOW FORCE"_** Lightning shouted, and blasted the monsters from above. "UH OH…!" shouted the creatures as they all were hit and exploded, and when the smoke cleared, the creatures were all shrunk down and trapped inside prison-spheres, and the rest all lay unconscious. Lightning's friends cheered and leapt with joy and Lightning landed gracefully on the ground and proclaimed "Starfleet… victory is ours!"

Minimal damages were done in the village, but none of the other inhabitants were badly hurt, just a few bruises and grazes here and there. All of them were cheering in thanks to the fighters. "Thank goodness we sent for your services." The mother beast said.

"What would we do without you, Starfleet." a dragon said.

"We were glad to help." said Lightning as he and all his friends accepted handshakes and thanks from all the good creatures. Krysta soon headed off to send for reinforcements to help bring the rebel creatures to take them to prison. They could see the sooner that Starfleet was setup the better the planet would be.

Suddenly, as the fighters prepared to leave and head back to Unicornicopia, Lightning got struck by surprise by magical beams, and was knocked back hard, dropping the Rainbow Rod. "Lightning!" cried Starla.

"Are you okay?" asked Buddy Rose.

Lightning wasn't hurt badly, but he wondered what that was that hit him. He and his friends then saw the Rainbow Rod was levitating and floating towards a mysterious humanoid female, with pale blue skin, and diamonds as spikey hair stacking up. She wore a silvery sparkling cape, a jewel-encrusted tunic. Around her neck was spherical sparkling pendant. "Who's she?" asked Artie. They didn't know, but it became clear she was up to no good if she was trying to take the Rainbow Rod. The fighters scanned her with their visors, and saw her physical strength, defense, and magic levels were very high!

She gripped the rod into her left hand and snickered at the fighters.

"Give me that back!" Lightning demanded. "Now why would I want to do that?" hissed the lady.

Convinced she was wicked, the fighters stood ready to brawl. Lightning tried to call the Rainbow Rod back to him, as it normally would, but the rod didn't respond to his voice orders. "It no longer will function for you that way." the lady sneered "This weapon is now mine, and with it I now have the power I need to make all my wishes come true."

"Let's get her!" shouted Lightning. He and his friends charged forth, but the lady's eyes glowed brightly and she sent them all back hard. They got up and rushed at her, but she swiftly swerves and ducked out of the way of their every attack, and hit them all back with powerful kicks and punches. Sparks flew everywhere, and it also didn't help that the fighters were still a little tired from their previous battle.

The lady snickered wickedly. "I don't know if this is either fun or a waste of time." She then clasped the pendant around her neck, the jewel began to glow and a large swirling portal vortex appeared behind her. "Love to stay, but I really must be going!"

The fighters got back up and gazed in awe at the vortex, having never seen anything like it. They tried to scan it with their visors, but there was no info about this phenomenon. Still, Lightning was not about to let his weapon slip away. He and his friends continued to attack at the lady, and continued to get bashed and pummeled away, but suddenly she was caught off guard and got punched hard in the face and dropped the rod. "Ugh! My beautiful face!" she cried.

Lightning managed to grab it, but the lady blasted furiously at him, which soon resulted in the fighters playing Keep Away; passing the rod back and forth in attempt to keep it away from the lady. "Lightning, catch!" cried Artie as he tossed the rod over to him. "No!" shouted the lady as she blasted the rod knocking it into swirling vortex. Everyone watched in horror as the rod swirled round and around and vanished in a bright flash. The lady screamed in frustration and jumped through the vortex after it. "Come back here!" shouted Lightning as he jumped after her, but the vortex vanished before he could reach it causing him to fall onto the ground.

His friends gathered around him, but Lightning angrily pounded his fist into the ground over losing the Rainbow Rod; the very weapon his mentor had entrusted him with. The others couldn't blame him, and their minds were racked with curiosity. Who was that lady? What did she want with the rod? Most importantly; where did she go with it?

"Lightning…" Starla said trying to comfort him "Don't worry; we'll get the rod back."

Lightning spoke calmly. "But how…? Where do we even start looking?"

The others had not a clue, but just then, Dyno saw something shimmering in the grass. "Hey, look at this." he said as he scooped up the lady's pendant, which used to make the vortex appear. "She must've dropped it during the struggle." said Myte.

"Look, it's cracked too." said Buddy Rose. The jewel was indeed cracked and its magical glow was slightly faded and pulsating.

"It may be a clue,

But what should we do?" asked Rhymey.

Lightning grasped the jewel and suggested they return to Unicornicopia. "We've got to tell Grand Ruler about this, now!" So they left the rebels for their reinforcements to handle and headed back to their home planet.

Once there, they flew up to Grand Ruler's floating palace in the sky high above Rainbow City. At first the guards wouldn't let them pass without making a proper appointment, but Grand Ruler could tell this was an emergency and let them pass. "Master!" cried Lightning as he and his friends dashed into the throne room, almost forgetting courtesy and bowed to their ruler, he bowed back to them. "What have you to report, Lightning?"

Lightning felt almost too embarrassed to tell his mentor what happened to the Rainbow Rod, but it had to be soon. After explaining and showing Grand Ruler the pendant, it became clear to him what was going on. "I didn't believe it entirely myself, until now." Grand Ruler said "This is very serious indeed."

He started with the lady they met…

Her name was Sapphira; Empress Sapphira. She was a crystal-like humanoid creature; a Crystallite from the planet Jemanite, where she once ruled as queen, and was defiantly one of the most wanted criminals in the Starfleet profiles. The Crystallites were very attractive creatures, but only on the surface. They were reputed to having the most outrageous of egos in the galaxy, and were treacherous thieves that specialized in stealing treasures and preserving their good looks, but most of all, seizing control of all they desire, namely worlds which would entitle them to steal more treasures and conquer more worlds.

Long before Lightning's arrival on Unicornicopia, Starfleet engaged in war with these loathsome creatures, and managed to defeat many of them and force the rest into surrender, but Sapphira refused to give in. She battled with Grand Ruler, and after a fierce fight, Sapphira was arrested, but as she was being taken to prison, she pulled one last trick up her sleeve and disappeared through a warp vortex right before the guards' eyes.

Grand Ruler had not seen it, and was not certain of their claims at first. Starfleet searched, and searched but were unable to find any possible leads to where Sapphira had gone. So he spent years researching chronicles obtained from every corner of the universe he and his team had visited to that point. "And I suddenly had a lead."

Grand Ruler, led them all to the royal library, and opened a magical safe whereas a single tome lay on a cushion on a stone pillar. "What is it?" asked Starla.

"This ancient chronicle…" Grand Ruler said "It has been in my possession since the earliest days of Unicornicopia and during my many expeditions across out dimensional universe it has been filled with many tales and myths told by other races. One of them depicts of another whole universe that exists outside of our own."

The ponies and Krysta gazed in shock, but not deeply as it was often alleged that their universe did exist about that of another, and there was a possibility that others existed as well. Just nobody had ever seen them before as no one had ever been able to venture beyond any such boundaries.

"That must be where Sapphira and the Rainbow Rod too is now." said Lightning.

"Yes, Lightning…" agreed his master "And obviously it is where Sapphira has been hiding all these decades, for the chronicles also say that only two possible gateways to that alternate universe exist." He held up Sapphira's pendant _"This jewel_ is obviously one of the two sources. I don't know what the other one is or where it is, but one thing is certain; it proves that the stories of the other universe are not myths."

Silence followed as everyone felt their minds going crazy with astonishment, and then Lightning stepped forward. "Master, I must go there." he said. His friends all gasped _"WHAT?!"_

"I have to!" snapped Lightning. "I've got to get the Rainbow Rod back. Even if Sapphira doesn't have it, she's bound to go looking for it, and even still you saw what she did with it. The command-seal has been broken. That means anyone could hold that rod and there's no telling what might happen. Master, you've got to let me do this."

Grand Ruler nodded "Yes… yes, Lightning, you are right, but just I hope you realize what you are getting into."

"Well go with you, Lightning." Buddy Rose said.

"Sure." added Artie "Sounds like a really cool place."

"There will be much to see and explore.

Who knows what could be in store?" said Rhymey.

"No! The rest of you shall stay here." Grand Ruler said.

Lightning's friends were shocked, "But, your highness, why?" asked Starla.

"No one knows exactly who or what Lightning will encounter in the new universe. Sending him there is already risky enough. There is no sense in sending you all and risking your lives as well."

Lightning gazed at his friends and said "It'll be alright. I've been going on dangerous adventures long before I met any of you. I know how to survive."

"But Lightning… what if you're wrong?" asked Dyno. _"Si,_ what if you run into some sort of danger you can't handle yourself?" added Myte.

Lightning's mind was made up. The Rainbow Rod was entrusted to him; it was his responsibility to take care of it. "I have to do this, and there's no time to argue." He then turned to his master "How do I get to this universe?"

This was something even Grand Ruler didn't know. "The chronicles do not say how this magic is used. Send for Professor Brain and Abra Kadabra, they should be able to help."

…

Before long, Professor Brain and Abra were at the palace and studying and examining the jewel. Brain, being a scientist, and Abra being a magician and an expert on magic, managed to figure out how to summon the portal to the other world. "Satisfactory! Most Satisfactory." said Brain. "I must say, this is astonishing." added Abra "I've studied all sorts of magic and never come across anything such as this."

"Well… if our calculations are correct, we should be able to produce a portal suitable enough." said Brain.

While they completed their setups, Lightning was preparing for immediate departure. "Are you okay, Lightning…?" asked Starla.

"Oh, sure… considering I've never been so nervous and excited in my life."

The others still didn't feel it was fair that he had to go alone, especially Krysta, who seemed more nervous than the rest of them.

Grand Ruler had something to give to Lightning. "I want you take this with you." He said as he fit a special pendant around Lightning. "It is my hope you will not need to use this, but when the times comes you will know what it does and what it is for."

Trusting in his master's words, just like every other time, Lightning slipped the pendant around his neck and kept it tucked under his clothes. "I wonder what it'll be like there?" he wondered aloud. He knew his initial mission was to find the Rainbow Rod, and if need be, defeat Sapphira, but this was, however, a great expedition he was leading. "What will I find? What will it be like?"

His master patted his shoulder "I suggest you don't worry about this sort of thing, and take at least a little time to enjoy yourself."

**_(Breaks Fourth Wall)_**

"That goes for you all out there too."

Lightning nodded in agreement.

**_(Unbroken)_**

"I'm ready."

One by one, Lightning's friends bid him a farewell and good luck, especially Starla who gave him a long peck on the cheek for good luck. Lightning's face turned red "Heh, heh… thanks Starla."

"It is time to go." Grand Ruler said. "Is everything ready, Professor?"

"Yes, your majesty." said Brain, and he gave Lightning the jewel pendant he was to keep on him at all times. All he had to do to activate it, was hold it gently in his fingers and rub it either in the sunlight, or the light of the moon in either universe, it would take him to the other universe, and back from the point where he first left.

"I understand." Lightning said.

"Good." said Brain "However, Captain, there is one vital part of information I must warn you of." He was referring to how the jewel was badly cracked and faded. "It's losing power?" Lightning asked.

"Slowly but surely." replied Brain "If my calculations are accurate, in exactly… um… I make it, 720 hours from now, the space-warp gateways will be closed, and you will not be able to reopen them."

"What he means is…" Abra cut in "If you don't come back within thirty days, you may never return at all."

Everyone felt shivers run up their spines. "Whoa!" Lightning cried. Now he felt more nervous than before, but he still intended to go. He stood in the middle of the great hall where the sun shined brightly through the windows and rubbed the jewel as he was told. Everyone could feel the winds picking up, inside, and the vortex appeared. Everyone gazed at it in awe at its swirling and glowing.

Lightning turned to gaze at his friends one last time and saluted to them all. They all saluted back at him and he started to dash straight for the vortex. "Good luck my brave pony." Grand Ruler muttered, but poor little Krysta was shaking so nervously and zipped after him. "Wait for me!"

"KRYSTA!" the others shouted, but she had already followed Lightning inside and the vortex had sealed.

…

Lightning and Krysta felt themselves swirling and tumbling through a tunnel of wacky swirling colors and lights, and suddenly… everything went dark!


	3. Strange New World

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Song lyrics you will see posted throughout the fic are MINE (I wrote them form scratch)  
Songs that I cannot post will be hinted (Which you can use to look up on YouTube or so)**_

**ACT TWO**

_"Lightning…! Lightning…!"_

Lightning could hear Krysta's voice echoing in the dark, and he slowly opened his eyes and his vision became clear to find himself lying on the grass near a pond of a city-park. "Krysta, I thought you were told to-" he stopped when he noticed "Krysta…? Are you a… robin?"

Krysta gazed at herself, and flapped her wings and ruffled her feathers. "Sure looks like it, but never mind me… look at you."

Lightning gazed at his reflection on the pond and was he ever surprised. His golden horn, his wings, his tail… were gone. He had turned into a complete, and total human-creature His head and face looked different, and even his clothing was different. In place of his patrol uniform he now wore a white T-Shirt, with a black track jacket with matching pants with white sneakers, and the pendants were still round his neck and tucked behind his shirt.

"Wow!"

Both he and Krysta were astonished, but not nearly as astonished as they gazed around where they were. "What kind of place is this?" Krysta, Lightning didn't answer. As well as the park he could see tall buildings all around him and suburban areas too. "It's just like Unicornicopia only… it isn't."

At the exit gate to the park they read the sign over it; _"Mystic Island Central Park." _This at least told them where they were, on a continental island

It was all so incredibly breathtaking, Lightning had almost completely forgotten about his mission. He only had thirty days, but he didn't even know where to start looking for Sapphira or the Rainbow Rod. "Well, we won't find anything just standing around here. Let's take a look around."

Krysta agreed, but she wasn't used to flying in new form. She also found she had lost her super strength and any magic she had, but Lightning still had his super speed and skills, he just couldn't fly or do magic, and having always been a humanoid type creature, he was used to his new body. So Krysta perched herself on Lightning's shoulder and Lightning dashed off into town, checking out all the new sights as he sang a song in his mind. He even stopped at a few places and danced to the music.

_Everything seems so familiar  
but it feels so strange and new.  
Everybody seems so peculiar  
Look at all the things they do_

_They haven't got magic and don't use wings  
__They just walk and talk on their way  
__Are they even aware of the many things,  
__…of all the danger they're in and what's coming their way?_

_What a strange place- where could my Rainbow Rod be?  
__There is no trace- time is running very shortly  
__All across space- I'll continue my journey…  
__…in this strange new world…!_

Some people even caught quick glimpses of Lightning leaping long ways across the rooftops and wondered if they were just seeing things.

_I don't know where to go  
__I haven't a clue  
__I'll search high and low  
__But what can I do  
__There is evil at foot, and the people don't know  
__Of the horrors and trouble they're in  
__I can't let it happen… I won't let… No!  
__If I try and somehow I just know that I'll win_

_What a strange place- where could my Rainbow Rod be?  
__There is no trace- time is running very shortly  
__All across space- I'll continue my journey…  
__…in this strange world…!_

_I know it's here, or is it there,  
__I find somehow… somewhere…!  
__What a strange place- where could my Rainbow Rod be?  
__There is no trace- time is running very shortly  
__All across space- I'll continue my journey…  
__…in this strange new world!_

_This strange new world!_

As the song ended, Lightning was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see he ran clean out into the road as a car came down the way. The driver slammed on the breaks and car tires screeched as they skidded along. Lightning quickly rolled out of the way, but the car skidded right into the bushes.

Krysta perched herself on a tree branch. "Uh, oh…!"

"Galloping Galaxies…!" grumbled Lightning.

The driver of the car emerged; tall woman with voluminous, multicolored striped hair, and she didn't seem very happy. Lightning tried to apologize politely, but the woman snarled at him "You crazy kid! You shouldn't run wild like that in the road."

Lightning didn't like her angry tone. "I said I was sorry!" he snapped at her "Maybe you should watch where you're going!"

Krysta wanted to fly in-between the two and get them to calm down, but Lightning had previously told her to let him handle things, and that birds didn't talk in this world.

The woman clenched her fists, but realized he was right, she had been a little distracted by a few things and wasn't all paying attention. "That's still no excuse. Now my car is stuck, and you could've been killed." she barked "Anyway… what are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Lightning felt confused "School… Me…?"

"Oh, I see… you're playing hooky."

"I most certainly am not. What are you the truant officer?"

"No! I happen to be a high school-" but before the lady could answer, Lightning had approached her trapped car. "What are you doing now?" the lady asked. "Stand back please."

"What are you-?"

"Please, stand back!" growled Lightning. The lady, scowled but did as she was asked and saw, to her astonishment… Lightning pulled that half-ton automobile and actually dragged it out from the bushes and back onto the road. Lightning clap rubbed his hands, but the lady just stood where she was with her eyes and mouth open wide.

"Well…!" Lightning said. The lady snapped out of her gawking. "You… You…" she stuttered "That's impossible. You can't have done that."

Lightning felt a little insulted. "I can and I just did right in front of you." He was really starting to lose his patience.

"But… a boy you're age and size, it simple isn't possible to just lift a half-ton vehicle like that."

"Oh, and expert on fitness, and on welfare it seems." Lightning said sternly. He tried to be polite, but this woman was just impossible.

The lady tried to protest "I was just pointing out my opinion, not to mention informing you of your dangerous acts."

"My dangerous acts…? Well, maybe I _like_ running wild in the street. Did that ever occur to you?" The lady tried to protest but Lightning spoke right to her face "…and in any case, how I behave, and wherever I go is frankly none of your concern! Now, I've pulled your car out, so be so kind as to take it and leave before I really get angry and throw it back!"

The woman scoffed and angrily marched into the car, and it wouldn't move. "Well, I hope you're happy. When you dragged my care you seemed to have…"

"…Try _switching it on!"_

The woman held up her keys, having totally forgotten what with all the commotion, and soon she was on her way and out of Lightning's sight. Krysta flew out of the tree and onto Lightning's shoulder "Wow! That went well." she said, and Lightning did feel a little regretful for barking off like that, but he didn't like that woman's attitude, or frankly anyone who tried to boss him around and tell him what to do without honest reason. He wasn't about to let anyone push him around or get in the way of his mission. "Don't worry, Krysta. We won't have to deal with her anymore. Let's go."

As they continued to walk around town they came no closer to finding any clues to even get clues of where the Rainbow Rod or Sapphira was. Lightning sat on a bench to rest his feet for a bit, but soon the sun was starting to set. "Where are we going to stay?" asked Krysta.

"Well, they have hotels here. I guess that will do." Lightning said. His stomach growled too "I hope it has a restaurant. I'm famished."

There was a hotel just down the street, and they did allow pets to be brought in, but when Lightning tried to check in at the front desk, he was asked to pay the fee and handed the desk-clerk a few small yellow coins from his pocket, which the clerk did not acknowledge as real money. "What? Is this some sort of joke, young man?" the stern man asked.

"Joke?" asked Lightning "You asked me to pay, and I paid."

The man rudely passed Lightning his coins back and told him to leave the premises. "No!" snapped Lightning "I paid for a room, fair and square. This is the only kind of money I have!"

The man called for security to come and escort Lightning away, but before the big men could get near Lightning…! "Hold it!" shouted a voice from the front-door, and all went dead quiet in the room as everyone who it was, but Lightning and Krysta could hardly believe their eyes…! "Could it be?" Lightning murmured.

A tall man stood at the door, wearing a white suit a red cape and holding a walking stick. His hair was dyed a very darkish blue. He approached the desk clerk, who gazed at the man very nervously. "M… Mist… Mr. Grandruler, sir."

Lightning and Krysta exchanged gawking expressions.

"What's all the trouble, here?" Grandruler asked. The desk clerk explained how the young man was trying to trick him with phony money. Grandruler picked up one of the coins and examined it closely. "Well, bless my stars. A man like you would turn down real gold?"

Many gasps came from the people.

"Real gold…?"

"Where did this kid get gold?"

Lightning felt every eye in the lobby staring at him. Grandruler gazed at Lightning "What is your name?"

"Lightning Dawn… sir." Lightning said and bowed to him as if he were addressing his actual master.

Grandruler could tell just by looking at Lightning that he had no home, no families, and was pretty much lost. "Come with me. I will help you find what you are looking for."

Lightning assumed he was talking about the Rainbow Rod, and even still… this man who uncannily looked like his real teacher, Lightning decided to follow him; if it was a trap he could always fight his way out. Grandruler didn't even mind him bringing his pet bird.

Outside, a white limousine was waiting, and soon they were off. On the way, Grandruler told lightning more about himself- Captain Celesto Grandruler; millionaire, ex-astronaut. He flew on many space missions, was one of the last men to walk on the moon, and served aboard the international space station.

"Space station…?" Lightning said in confusion.

Grandruler raised an eyebrow feeling confuse "Yes, you know, a space station?"

Lightning shook his head. "Are they anything like Starfleet outposts?"

"Star… fleet… outposts?" asked Grandruler.

"Uh… never mind." Lightning said.

Grandruler continued to explain that, after the tragic and unexpected death of his parents, he retired from his career, and dedicated his life to helping the less fortunate. He owned many of the buildings around Mystic City, including the hotel they were just at, but his best hobby was seeking out poor street wanderers and helping give them hope, and punish those who were ill-mannered and caused trouble.

Lightning and Krysta felt this man, though not really the Grand Ruler they knew, was just like him in many, many ways.

Soon, they arrived at his grand-manor on the far side of the island, away from all the bustling noises and crowdedness of the city.

Krysta was placed in a bird house in the garden greenhouse where other birds flocked around and lived, and she ate what all the other birds were feed, seeds, nuts, berries, which she didn't actually mind. "Think any of you could get me so salt?" she asked the other birds, but they didn't even look at her as they couldn't understand her. "…Never mind."

Lightning ate with Grandruler in his dining hall where he was treated to a warm supper prepared by his chef, whom Lightning compared to as Cookie Dough, but he did his best not to make a big deal._ "This world is getting stranger and more mysterious all the time."_ he thought to himself, and he also wondered if maybe… just maybe everyone he knew from his world had doubles of themselves in this world?

"Tell me, Lightning… what brings you hear to Mystic Island?" Grandruler asked.

"Uh… well you see…" Lightning wasn't quite sure how to explain, but ultimately decided to come clean. "Actually, I'm a genetically altered pony creature from the planet Unicornicopia, and an officer of an intergalactic defense force called Starfleet. I was sent here by my king and mentor, The Grand Ruler. My mission is to retrieve a powerful weapon that was stolen from me by an evil sorceress, who intends to use the stolen weapon to conquer this world, and I have less than thirty days to do so, or I'll be trapped here in this world forever."

Grandruler just gazed at him awkwardly. "I… see…" he simply said, but obviously he didn't believe a single word of it, for he was a serious man who didn't really believe in such paraphernalia, having actually been in space many times there had so been no proof or even remote sightings of such things.

"I'm telling you the truth." Lightning said "Your world, as you know could very well be on the verge of grave danger."

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Grandruler said, still not believing Lightning, and thinking that he just had an overactive imagination; a typical reaction to orphans who had been on their own a long time, they would just make stories up. "Tell me, have you ever been to school before?"

Lightning felt insulted "I was homeschooled by my teacher, the Grand Ruler."

Grandruler decided he had heard enough, and it was late anyway. Grandruler thought it best Lightning get some rest, for he was planning to enroll him in high-school, to help set him back on the right track. Lightning would have protested, but decided there was no point in arguing anymore. He didn't believe him, and it wouldn't make sense to annoy the kind man who was putting him up and giving him food and shelter.

He was given a nice room and was told to get plenty of sleep, as he assured him he would be off to school in the morning. "It's for your own good. Now, if you need anything, just ring for my servants. Good night, Lightning."

"Good night, your majesty."

"What was that?"

"Sorry… force of habit."

Grandruler shut the door and left him. Lightning fell onto his bed. "Great! Some first day on the job this turned out to be." He groaned to himself.

Just then, he heard a tapping on the window. It was Krysta. He opened the window. "Well, how did it go?"

"I told him everything, he doesn't believe me, and now he's sending me to some high-school in the morning."

"What?!" snapped Krysta "That ridiculous. You don't need to go to school; you already know a ton of things."

"Now, hold on a minute." Lightning said "Maybe this can help after all. Maybe I can learn a little more about this world or even this island, it'll help me search for clues, and maybe I can get some people to help me."

Krysta agreed it was worth the shot, and she promised to help Lightning. She would fly all around the island and report back to him of anything she would find that would help them gain leads. "Good idea." Lightning said. With their plans settled they bid each other good night, and Krysta flew back to the bird sanctuary in the greenhouse.


	4. First School Day

**ACT THREE**

The next morning, Lightning was dressed up and was on his way in with Grandruler. Lightning was very nervous because he hadn't been to school since he was a little colt. He had attended preschool on his home planet, Harmonious, before it was destroyed, but all his real education and training was all privately taught to him by Grand Ruler on Unicornicopia.

Still, he wasn't willing to turn back, as he was still eager to learn more about the human world. If he was to effectively seek clues to find his Rainbow Rod or Sapphira, and fit in with the society around him, he had to become a member of society.

Already, Grandruler had made arrangements during the night with the school board, which he was also an executive member of, and managed to pull a few strings. Soon, they arrived at the school, Canterlot High, in the suburban areas on the western part of the island. He owned the school and ran it as superintendent.

They were both about to go in when Grandruler's cell-phone rang; he had to answer to it as it concerned a few business deal issues. So he told Lightning to on ahead and he'd join him shortly. "Just walk straight through the front door, and you should meet up with Vice Prinicpal Luna. She'll take you to Prinicpal Celestia, and by then I should be with you."

Lightning nodded and stepped out of the limo, and his first impressions of the school were fine, it wasn't all that different from the schools back home. "This is it." he said to himself.

"Pst…! Lightning…! Over here." chirped a little voice. Lightning looked around and could see Krysta in a tree right near him. "Krysta, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be out looking for leads."

"I know… but I just wanted to keep my eye on you so I know where to find you." she gazed at the school and all the students there. "Gee, what a crowd. You sure you're up to this?"

"Don't worry about me, and besides it's only temporary. Once the mission is over we can leave."

Lightning also had a plan of his own which he hoped would help the mission got smoother. He was taught how sometimes the best way to find what or who you were looking for was draw them out into the open. So he didn't intend not to keep that he was an alicorn on a mission secret, and just tell people, maybe even prove by showing off his skills, someone was bound to believe him, and maybe he would gain help to find the Rainbow Rod, and draw Sapphira into the open.

"You always were one for taking risks, Lightning. You know that?" said Krysta.

"Hey! Risks is what it's all about, now you better get out of here, I've got work to do and so do you. The minute you find anything, tell me at once."

Krysta agreed and headed off, and no sooner had she when someone did holler. "Hey, you there…!" Lightning turned and saw it was a teenage boy roughly his age, and yet he looked so incredibly familiar. The boy approached him "You're standing in the flowers I planted."

Lightning looked down at his feet. "Oh! Sorry about that, Buddy Rose."

The other boy looked surprised. "How did you know my name?"

"Uh… well… I…"

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"My name's Lightning Dawn. I just transferred here."

Buddy Rose gazed at the crushed flowers. "I think I can help them. I know a lot about gardening. I planted lots of the flowers around the school and tend to them every day."

Lightning watched as he worked, and there was no doubt he was just the Buddy Rose he knew back home. Suddenly, an announcement was made over the P.A speakers which could be heard from outdoors. _"Good morning students." _The principal said _"Just a reminder, that all newly transferred students are to verify their arrival at the main office. That is an order. Thank you."_

Lightning suddenly snapped to, remembering what he was supposed to be doing, but he couldn't help notice that voice sounded so familiar. "You better shake a leg." said Buddy Rose "Principal Celestia can get really nasty when people disregard school policies."

Lightning nodded. "Nice to have met you." and he dashed off into the building. Inside the main hall, everything looked straight forward. Lightning even saw the display case with all the trophies and school honors, and right next to the case was a beautiful mural of the school itself. "Wow!"

"You like that painting?" said someone behind him "I made it myself."

"It's beautiful…" Lightning turned to see the boy who resembled another one of his friends. "You're Artie."

Artie didn't act surprised, most people knew who he was, and those that didn't often just saw the mural and his name signed in the corner. "That's me, all right." He said extending his hand "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes… I was on my way to see the principal."

"Well, good luck… and trust me, you'll need it. She's not really in a good mood today. See ya." And no sooner had he gone did a tall woman with voluminous purple, sparkling hair approached Lightning. "Excuse me. I couldn't help but hearing that you're new here."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Vice Principal Luna, and if I'm right, you must Lightning Dawn. Please follow me."

She lead him to the main office and said that she and her sister, Celestia had been expecting him since they received the phone-call last night from Grandruler, but before they could enter the Principal's private office, the phone Rang and Luna had to take. "Just go inside, I have to take this."

"Thank you."

Lightning walked up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked softly.

"Come in!"

Lightning opened the door, and the Prinicpal turned in round in her chair to face him, and they both gasped in shock and shouted _"…YOU!"_

"Oh, no…! No…!" cried Lightning "This isn't happening."

Celestia couldn't believe it herself, but nonetheless she did realize the advantage over this, and Lightning realized it too. "I'm you're principal now, and I expect you to respect that and the rules. Understood?"

As much as Lightning felt outraged, he agreed "Yes… ma'am!"

Celestia went over Lighting's recently presented file, and was shocked to find that he had no family, no birth certificate, not even any records of previous schools attended. Celestia angrily slammed the file on her desk "This is an outrage; an absolute insult to the school system."

Lightning didn't like her tone, but he spoke calmly "I was told to be welcomed at this school, and the arrangements were not to be questioned."

Celestia was confused and more outraged "And just who authorized this?"

"I did!" snapped a voice from outside the door. Celestia felt a shiver run up her spine as she turned around nervously and saw him standing them, tapping his foot and glaring at her with disappointment. "Mr. Grandruler."

"…Celestia." he spoke very deeply "I take it you two already know each other."

Lightning and Celestia gazed at one another and nodded, and it soon became clear to Celestia that Lightning was another one of Grandruler special kids whom he went out of his way to help. "I completely forgot. You'll have to excuse me. I've been having a little trouble lately."

Grandruler slowly approached her "I hope I can trust you Celestia. I've been hearing stories about you sliding off the edge, and if there's one thing I won't tolerate, it's when people on my payroll forget the rules of conduct, especially to those I'm trying to help. You had better shape up, missy!"

"Yes sir."

With that all settled, Lightning was given his schedule and map of the school and told to head off to his first class. He went off and Grandruler gazed at Celestia. "I'll be watching." Grandruler said as he quietly shut the door, and Celestia sighed as she sagged in her chair shaking her head in dismay.

Outside, Grandruler seemed more concerned for Celestia than disappointed. "Luna, you should know better than to let your sister blow her top like that."

"Sorry sir…" Luna sighed "She's going through hard times."

Grandruler nodded, but the silence was soon interrupted by loud banging sounds and screams coming from outside in the main-hall. "What the devil…!" snarled Grandruler as he, Luna, and Celestia dashed out to the hall.

A couple of punk kids were lighting cherry-bombs in the hall, extremely against school rules, and with them was a teenage girl with orange and red striped hair, and her boyfriend stood next to her, but he didn't seem to like what was happening. He then looked down the hall. "Watch it! Here comes Grandruler!"

The other two punk kids stood up right in fear and ran for it; many of the other students saw him examine the ashes, and the soot all over the floor and the walls. "Who did this?" he bellowed "Well!"

The girl approached Grandruler and put on a weeping face. "Mr. Grandruler, I saw who it was." and she pointed at the two punk students. "It was them!" She then nudged her boyfriend, forcing him to comply with her veracity, when really he knew the truth. "Yes sir, we both saw them."

Grandruler glared down at the two boys, but Celestia decided to handle it herself and told the boys to meet her after school for extreme punishment. The girl, however, who was really responsible and told the boys what to do, was very pleased with herself. Her boyfriend shook his head in dismay. "Sometimes you go too far, Sunset. You're going to get busted one of these days, you know."

"As if." remarked Sunset "I've done okay up to now, and I expect you to help me keep it up. Got it…!"

"Whatever." he boyfriend said as he went off to class and he secretly thought in his mind _"But you'll never expect what's in store for you and the rest of this world, Earth-Girl!"_ his eyes shimmered a wicked glow of pale blue.

…

Lightning, not having seen any of it all, followed his map to his first class, literature, and on the way he met up with another familiar resemblance, as a young teenage boy was slipping a letter into a locker, obviously not his. "Excuse me…"

The other boy jumped in startle, and as Lightning expected, he spoke in rhyme.

"I'm sorry there,  
But you gave me a scare."

"I see that… uh, your name wouldn't happen to be Rhymey, would it?" Lightning asked.

"William Stirskewer III **_(Three)_** is my name.  
But folks call me Rhymey just the same."

Lightning already knew why, and didn't bother to ask what he was doing with that letter in the locker, and merely asked for directions to class, as he had a hard time understanding the map and the building. As luck had it, he and Rhymey had the same class right then, and he gladly showed him the way.

The teacher welcomed Lightning, having been told of his schedule, and let him take his seat, but Lightning soon found the class to be very boring, for all the lessons were things and subjects he already had learned a while back during his training and studies back home.

The same thing applied was with his next class, mathematics, it, too was easy as pie. The teacher merely assigned the students to copy the problems off of the board and solve them, and Lightning was finished in almost no time, much to the other students' and even the teacher's shock amazement, but to Lightning, the hours seemed to last forever, but he kept hoping that soon things would turn up and he'd learn the things he came for.

His third period was science and biology, with Professor Brain, yet another resemblance, but that was the only interesting by far that he learned. Even that class seemed too easy, why Lightning even handed in his basic assignment that day for the professor to gaze at… "I must say Mr. Dawn, this certain is. Satisfactory…

"Most satisfactory…!" Lightning muttered along with the professor, knowing he would say it, and his fourth period was Arts and Crafts. That class really didn't start out well for him, as some of the students like picking on the new kids, throwing bits of paper at him, Lightning did his best to ignore them and they just kept throwing stuff at him while the teacher's back was turned, worse than that, the teacher didn't really like Lightning's sketching of the Rainbow Rod he had made. "This is what you call a work of art, Mr. Dawn?" she sneered.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Lightning asked. The truth was the teacher didn't like it when students were able to draw or make things better than she could, and she would often resort to bullying and mocking their works, even if it was good looking. "I'm afraid this is not worth the effort." She said as she crumpled up the drawing and threw it away. Many students laughed at Lightning, but Lightning felt cross and hurt. Artie, who was in the class as well, was cross with everyone and sorry for Lightning.

After class, he took the crumped drawing out of the trash and decided he'd keep it for himself, to help him keep his mind on the mission, and he headed to the cafeteria for lunch. At least the food was very nice, which did help spark some of Lightning's observations, that humans ate the same foods from his universe.

Still, he was starting to feel maybe coming to school wasn't a very good idea after all. He didn't feel challenged enough, and though he had run into some familiar faces, he really didn't feel like he fit in with anyone. It got worse when he kindly asked if he could sit in empty places, but most students coldly rebuked him.

However, Lightning spotted Buddy Rose, Artie, and Rhymey all sitting together at a table, and waved for him to join them. "Thank you."

"Don't let the others get to you." said Buddy "Here at Canterlot High, the students prefer to stick to groups. They don't take kind to newbies."

"I've noticed that."

Lightning looked around and could see all the many groups…

Athletes… Fashionistas… drama… eco kids…techies… rockers… and several other kinds of groups too. Lightning compared them like how power sources in Starfleet were divided by fields, but nobody behaved cold or harsh to one another.

Still, Lightning un-crumpled his drawing of the Rainbow Rod for his, seemingly, new friends. They all thought it was wonderful. "It's almost as good as my work." said Artie "But what made you think to draw this?"

Lightning felt a little nervous, but decided to tell them about it, when suddenly he heard the students laughing at a girl who had dropped her tray and spilled food on her books, a girl whom Lightning could almost identify exactly… with long purple hair.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Rhymey answered…

"That is Starla Shine. She is kind,  
But she has a very one-tracked mind.  
Her interests is studying stars and stuff,  
And many students treat her very rough."

Lightning could see for himself as Starla tried to gather her things up, and a big bullying student took her astronomy book. "Hey, give me that back!" Starla demanded, but the tall guy wouldn't let her have it. "What's the matter? You going to cry, little star…?"

Lightning had seen enough and waltzed over and grabbed the bully's arm. "Hey! Hey!" the guy whimpered as Lightning pulled it down slowly down and took the book from him. "Just because she's different than you, doesn't give you the right to bully her." Lightning said.

Starla looked up at him and felt touched that someone was standing up for her, but the bully was outraged and watched out of Lightning's grip and glared at him fuming. "You're the new kid, aren't you? You know what I call newbies around here…? Fresh meat…!"

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Lightning simply said. Many of the students felt shivers run up their spine as they saw what looked like was going to be a fight. Some we're even hollering "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight…!"

The bully looked ready for a brawl, but the warning bell rang indicating lunch hour was nearly over. "I'll settle with you later, punk." and he stormed off.

Lightning cleaned off Starla's book and handed it to her "Thanks." she said "But you didn't have to do that, I'm not helpless."

"I just wanted to, that's all." Lightning said "I feel people shouldn't be pushed around without good reason."

Starla felt the same, but she had to leave and head to class, even though she hadn't eaten lunch, and Lightning found himself unable to take his eyes off her, but she thanked him one more time before she left. Lightning eventually snapped himself out of his daze when his new friends told him he'd be late for class.

At the popular table, where Sunset, her boyfriend Flash, and several other students were sitting saw the whole thing. "That new kid's not like most others." Sunset said.

Flash sighed and rolled his eyes "And let me guess, you think he might be valuable to boosting our image, am I warm?"

"You're burning up." said Sunset. She got out her powder compact and made sure she looked pretty enough. "Step back, I'm going in."

Flash sighed "Every time, she does this."

…

Lightning's next class was Geography, and was finally something he knew would help him learn more about the Earth and things. When Sunset waltz up to him. "So… Hi." She  
said to him.

"Um… hello…" Lightning said.

"So, you're the new kid, huh? Don't worry; I've been down that road before. Oh, sorry about that, the name's Sunset Shimmer."

"Sun… Set… Shimmer?"

"I know, weird name right? But hey, I'll bet no one knows who you are either."

"Well, just a few actually."

"Well, trust me, if you stick with me and my crowd, you'll be part of school popularity in no time."

Lightning was starting to get the feeling this girl was just spouting a bunch of nonsense, and while her offer was tempting, he reminded himself he came to complete a mission, not to become popular. "Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer to get where I am on my own."

Sunset felt appalled "Um, maybe you didn't hear me. I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime."

"And I said thanks but no thanks." replied Lightning "I'm just not interested."

"Not interested?!" snarled Sunset, and before she could react any further, the teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats, especially her. "This isn't over." she said to Lightning.

Rhymey and Buddy Rose were in the class with Lightning and could barely believe what they had just seen, and they felt Lightning was in big trouble now. Everyone in school knew about Sunset Shimmer and her in-crowd. They were the most popular group on campus. Many would offer their very souls to get in and be as popular as they were, but most knew that Sunset Shimmer was a rotten girl, a total snob, and above all things, bad news.

As the class continued, Sunset eyed across at Lightning from her seat, and was already plotting more things for him, and Flash, sitting next to her hated it when his girlfriend acted like this. _"Why did I ever get stuck dating an Earth-Girl like this?" _he wondered to himself.


	5. Beliefs

**ACT FOUR**

By the end of the day Sunset was still complaining on how Lightning had brushed her off like that. "He doesn't want to be popular, and he just insults me like that? No one insults me like that."

Flash was growing annoying with her whining "He didn't really insult you. Give it a rest."

"Don't tell me to give it a rest!" she snapped at him. She looked on an ahead and could see Lightning heading out the door. Flash gazed at him also with greater interest than his girlfriend. _"There's something odd about that kid."_ he thought to himself, and he walked off. "Where do you think you're going?" snapped Sunset.

"I'm going to meet with my mom. I've got stuff to do." And he just left her there. She angrily stomped her foot and huffed.

As he left the school, he saw Lightning with his buddies up ahead, and a pale-blue car approached the front of the building. Flash hopped in next to his mother. "Where you able to find it?" she asked to him. "No, Mother, and if what I suspect it true, we could be in for some bad news." He pointed out the window at the buddies, particularly towards Lightning. His mother saw him and gripped the steering-wheel in slight frustration. He did look heavily like Lightning, but it was uncertain if it was him for sure. "We will have to watch him more closely. In the meantime we'll continue our own search for what I seek."

Lightning saw many of the students hop on busses for home, but Lightning remembered Grandruler was going to pick him up later. Buddy, Artie, and Rhymey met up with him. "Well, you made it through the first day." said Buddy.

"Are you kidding? I am so glad to be out of there." said Lightning "This has been one of the most boring days of my life- Teaching me a whole bunch of things that I already know."

That explained to the boys how he was able to finish all the assignments so easily. "But I thought you said you've never been to school before?" said Artie.

Lightning rolled his eyes back and forth. "Well, yeah… I was taught by my master."

He was about to tell the boys the whole deal, when he looked up, and saw that same bully who was picking on Starla, with his buddies of four more, spotting Starla and walking up the street to catch up to her.

"I smell trouble  
…on the double." said Rhymey.

Lightning narrowed his eyes and pursued after the bullies, but they had already caught up with Starla at the corner of the street, away from the school grounds. "Hello there, twinkle star." mocked the leader. Starla looked up from her book, but didn't respond and tried to keep walking, but two more of the bullies blocked her way. "Excuse me." she sneered.

"You're excused." said one of the bullies as he flipped the book out of her hand. She bent down to pick it up, but it got kicked away. Now Starla was angry.

"Uh, oh… I think she's gonna cry."

Lightning and the boys had just reached them, when Starla unleashed a furry of kicks and punches at the big brutes, knocking them over like trees. "Oh, did I mention I study martial arts too?"

The bullies just groaned as the got up feeling sore and ran away like cowards. Starla turned to pick up her book when she was startled by Lightning and the boys standing behind her. "Oh, you scared me."

"Sorry." Lightning said as he gave her back your book. "I didn't know you could move like that."

Starla admitted she volunteered at the town library, larger than the school library, which was where she was headed then, and she usually found time to look in a book or two, not just about stars and astronomy. She just didn't defend herself in the lunchroom because fighting was against school rules, but since they were now away from the school, she just let it out.

Buddy, Artie, and Rhymey also admitted they knew a thing or two about martial arts and studied it in their spare time. "You should join us for study-buddies, Lightning." Buddy offered.

Lightning wasn't sure at first, but when realizing this would be his big chance to finally learn things about the world like he wanted to he decided, "Sure, why not. Oh, but I have to meet Grandruler now, to pick me up."

"Oh, no worries…" Artie said and he pulled out a device Lightning had never seen before, and he gazed at it strangely. "What?" said Artie "Haven't you ever seen a cellphone before?"

Lightning shook his head, which made the others wonder _"What planet is this guy from?"_

He surprised Lightning again, informing Grandruler that Lightning was with them and he would know where to pick him up much later, to Grandruler understood.

"You know Grandruler that personally?" asked Lightning.

"We all do,  
Just as you." said Rhymey.

As they all walked off the library together the other four explained to Lightning how Grandruler helped all of them. Some of them started out as orphans; frightened, alone, and yet talented in some fields, like art, planting, poetry, and astronomy, but feared the world would never recognize them. So, out of the kindness of his heart, he took them into his home at the Grand Manor, and raised them as if they were his own, he helped them find jobs, and paid for their induction and education.

Rhymey, however, was the only one of few who still had a family, and a very large one, and not many problems, but he still knew Grandruler personally having met him when he hung out with his friends. To them, Grandruler was one of the kindest people on the entire island… but for some reason lately, he seemed to be more down in the dumps, and not in very pleasant moods, especially towards Celestia, but nobody knew why, or even a bigger mystery, why Celestia was always in such a nasty mood herself; always blowing her head off at anyone near her, even when they don't do anything or even look at her.

The only person she seemed open to was her sister, VP Luna, who was probably the only one who knew what was wrong with her sister, but refused to tell anyone as it was understood between them.

This made Lightning feel a little remorseful for his previous run-ins with Celestia. "Well, still… she doesn't have any right to be such a grouch." He said, and his friends agreed, practically half the students at school agreed Celestia's temper issues were going too deep, but nobody knew what to do for her.

Still, it was best not to think about her now.

They made it to the town library, and Lightning ran into another familiar resemblance. Ms. Inquerious the head librarian, and Starla's supervisor. She knew the gang personally and often reserved them a quiet table to study at, but Lightning was also told that she suffered from a stroke a few years back which impaired a part of her brain for her vocal facilities. Now she could only speak through questions, but she was very nice nonetheless.

"You will inform me if you need any help?" she asked.

The teens smiled at her and nodded in thanks. Inquerious sighed "How is it that not all children are like them?"

Lightning found many of the subjects he was interested in that he didn't learn at the school, about Earth and its history, space, geographies. He found it all so incredibly fascinating he wished his friends back at home could see all this with him. So maybe school would be a tad boring to him, at least he had a way to learn more effectively of what he wanted to learn.

Still, nothing he would learn in the books would help him find the Rainbow Rod or Sapphira, which reminded him as he reached in under his shirt and pulled out the transport-jewel, and it had faded slightly. It now had only four weeks before its magic disappeared.

"What's that?" Starla asked quietly as she stared at the jewel. The boys saw it too and thought it was pretty, and Lightning decided to come clean "Okay, you guys, listen carefully…" and he told them everything about his mission, and even showed them the picture of the Rainbow Rod and how he had to find it before Sapphira did, but the others thought it all just a joke, and did their best not to break out laughing loud in the library.

"It's the truth." Lightning said.

"Lightning, you don't have to make up stories." said Buddy "We already consider you one of us, no matter how strange you may think you are."

Artie looked at the jewel and as convincing as he thought it looked, he had seen glowing fake-jewelry like that at the crafts shop where he worked. "Still, it is beautiful. It looks so real."

"It is real." Lightning protested "Why won't you believe me?"

"Lightning, as much I hate to say this, but there's no concrete evidence suggesting that alternate universes actually exist." said Starla. "I should know. I've gone over a lot of these books."

Lightning tried to protest again, but the library was about to close and everyone had to leave. Lightning groaned in dismay that no one believed him still.

As he walked out into the street, Rhymey was waiting for his bus, when he looked across the street at the animal shelter where a pretty teenage girl with pink hair was feeding the rabbits, and reading the very letter that he had slipped into her locker.

_"You're smile is as bright as the sun in the sky  
__Your kindness to animals makes my heart fly.  
__And though you are timid, you're as sweet as pie.  
__You are very special to me, Fluttershy."_

The girl, Fluttershy, blushed and giggled nervously. "Oh, I wish I knew who wrote this. She said softly, but there was no name written, and there were many students who wrote poetry at school; the poets crowd.

Rhymey sighed heavenly as he gazed at her, and Lightning could guess the obvious. "You really like her."

Rhymey nodded, even the others knew he was crushing on Fluttershy. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and loving and caring to animals; everything he imagined as his dream girl… one like him with a gentle soul. Lightning asked "Why don't you just go up to her and tell her yourself?" but Rhymey felt too embarrassed to even consider doing that.

"Alas, dear me…  
I am as shy as she.  
For now I can only continue to write  
And keep far away from her sight."

Lightning sighed, a typical reaction for most cases of guys in love. He knew this too well himself, back home when it came to someone special whom he liked.

Rhymey's bus came and he had to leave, but he cast one last look at Fluttershy before getting on.

…

Soon, Lightning was back at the manor, and he asked Grandruler if he could see the manor's library. "Well, if it will help you catch up on studies, go right ahead."

He showed him to the massive library, which was nearly as big as the town library, and Lightning got straight to studying more about the Earth and Space. Grandruler had never anyone with such eagerness to learn, not to mention crash coursing. _"There's something unusual about that boy."_

As he walked off and left Lightning on his own, he passed by a large portrait in the hallway, of himself in his spacesuit, with his helmet off, and saluting. He smiled proudly at the portrait and saluted back to it.

Chef Cookie Dough saw him. "You miss those days, don't you sir? You must be proud to have been one of many men to set foot on the moon."

"It's all a long time ago and well behind me, Chef. My place is here on Earth, and helping people out when they need it most."

Chef admired his master for his ways, "Tell me sir, do you not think you will ever have someone special to share this wonderful of yours with?"

Grandruler felt a little low at that. "No, Chef, I don't think there is anyone, not in that manner. Besides the children and teens that I help and knowing they have a chance is all I really need."

He then walked off to his office, but once he was alone, he looked really down in the dumps. On his desk was a framed photograph of himself and a familiar woman near him wearing a victory wreath, and holding a riding trophy. Behind then was a racing horse, also wearing a victory wreath. He sighed heavily "It's just not possible anymore. She's not the woman you remember."

…

As Lightning continued to study, he could hear a tapping coming from one of the large windows. "Krysta…!" He hastily opened the window and let her in. She was exhausted after flying all around the entire island all day. "Did you find out anything?"

"Only how hard birds have it." Krysta panted, and explained that all day she was chased by cats and dogs, pelted at by mean kids with stones, and other birds thinking she was trying to invade their turfs. There was on particular dog that picked on her a lot in the park before she got there. _It was purple with green floppy ears and dyed green tuft of hair on its head._ She was saved by the dog's owner, a girl with lilac skin, and long dark blue hair with pink and purple stripes, who pulled him back.

"Sorry, I didn't find out what we wanted to know."

Lightning sighed "That's just dandy."

"Well don't feel bad, we still have four weeks." said Krysta "Something's bound to show up. We just have to keep looking."

Lightning knew she was right, but he wished people would start believing about his stories and stuff, then maybe things would go smoother, but every time he tried to prove it, he got interrupted by other things.

Still, there was plenty of time, and he wasn't willing to give up, but he and Krysta couldn't help but sake off the sneaky feeling that somewhere, danger was lurking and ready to strike at any second.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_It's not HER… it's her human duplicate. He'll meet the REAL Twilight, eventually._**


	6. Show off skills

**ACT FIVE**

The next day, Lightning was off to school, he was especially looking forward today, because Canterlot High had what some schools called Day Rotations. Some days they had certain classes, and other days they had other classes, but they still had the same classes as usual to get through.

Today, right at the start, however, things didn't go off well. For starters he saw three girls Rarity, _a girl who strongly resembled Starla,_ and there was Pinkie Pie, and Applejack bid good morning to Celestia, and all she did was scoff and walk into the school in a grouchy huff. "Galloping galaxies, what is with her?" he muttered to himself, but suddenly he could hear the sound of a dog barking. He turned round and saw a dog, matching the description Krysta gave him the other night, chasing Krysta across the schoolyard. "Hey!" shouted Lightning as he began to chase down the dog.

Krysta looked behind her as the angry dog chased her and then she fluttered up into a tree. The mutt barked and snarled as he scratched at the tree, but Krysta grabbed a twig and threw at him. "Go away!" she snarled, but this only made the dog angrier, finally Lightning showed up. "Leave her alone!" he shouted. The dog looked up at him, and like most dogs he could sense that he was no ordinary human as Krysta as Krysta was no ordinary bird, and growled at him. Lightning growled back and looked ready to let the dog have it. "Stop!" shouted a voice, and Lightning could see a girl, also matching Krysta's description from last night, the dog's owner, running up to them with a leash in her hand. "Leave Spike alone…!"

"I will when you get him to leave my bird alone." snapped Lightning. Krysta fluttered onto his shoulder. "That's your robin?" asked the girl, and her dog kept barking at Krysta and Lightning. "Spike, down boy…!" the girl growled as she tugged on the leash, and all the noise and commotion alerted Celestia. "What is going on here?" she said deeply and then scolded angrily "Twilight Sparkle, I thought you'd have learned by now that pets are not permitted on school grounds!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I had to bring him." cried Twilight. "There isn't anyone at home to look after him, and I was going to keep him out here."

Celestia's anger was rising and she growled. "No pets means… No pets!"

Lightning felt his own anger rising and clenched his fist, but Krysta whispered into his ear "Don't do it. You'll get in bigger trouble." Luckily he didn't have to, as VP Luna came along, having seen the commotion. "Sister… I mean, Principal Celesita, stop." Her sister took a few deep breaths and calmed down, and Luna managed to talk her into letting Twilight keep Spike tied to the tree away from the school and the yard. "Lightning Dawn, I'm afraid the same applies to you and your bird." Luna said.

Lightning nodded. "It's okay, I have her well trained. She won't cause trouble if she stays out here."

"I should hope so, for your sake." Celestia sneered. Lightning narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't scare me. You know that?"

Celestia clenched her fists, but the warning bell rang, and she and her sister headed for the school, but Celestia was really starting to get on Lightning's nerves. He was snapped out of it when Twilight scoffed "Lightning Dawn? What kind of name is that?"

Lightning glared at her "Well what kind of name is Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight huffed and walked towards the school. Lightning gazed down and Spike who was still growling at him. Lightning walked away from the tree with Krysta still on his shoulder. She flew into his hand. "I'm starting to hate this world a lot more." Krysta said.

"Never mind that now…" Lightning said.

Lightning's four friends were running up the street nearly late for school when they saw Lightning. "What's he doing?" asked Buddy.

"I don't believe it… he's talking to a bird." said Artie

"Talking to a bird?  
That's the silliest I've heard." said Rhymey.

Lightning finished explaining to Krysta if she wanted to hang around the school, she'd have to keep out of sight and trouble. Then he sent her off.

"Lightning" Starla said, making him jump in shock. "Oh, guys!"

"Are… you okay?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Still having fantasies about that Star Force you were talking about?" Buddy teased.

"Starfleet…!" Lightning sneered "And it's not a fantasy, and I'll prove it to you somehow."

The next bell rang, and the five friends realized they were going to be late for class. They ran into the school fast. Lightning put on a little extra speed and zoomed across, much to his friends shock and confusion.

Lightning made it to his locker and fast, but the second he got it open a bucket of cold water spilled right on him, soaking him from head to shoe. Many of the students laughed at him, and Sunset and Flash peered round the corner. Everyone laughed at him and Sunset snickered proudly believing she had gotten well deserved revenge, much to Flash's annoyance.

Lightning, however, stood out in the middle of the hallway and spun around in a pirouette really fast, shaking the water off him, sprinkling everyone else, including Sunset, and Lightning was completely dry, and straightened his hair before running down the hall.

Many of the students couldn't believe it, especially Sunset, with her hair dripping wet, Flash couldn't help but laugh at how silly she looked, but his girlfriend clenched her teeth and fists and got so mad that she practically dried herself off with the heat from her body. "This means war!" she growled.

…

For the first half of the day, Lightning got through his classes, and he was especially excited when lunch came, because after then, he had a couple of new classes on his rotation day, P.E and Dramatic arts. This was exactly what he needed to start showing off some of his skills and hopefully someone would believe him and his stories of his mission.

In the lunchroom, however, Lightning saw two twin Spanish brothers sitting at the table with his friends, and they, too, were familiar resemblances. "Dyno and Myte…?"

The boys looked up. _"Hola!_ You must Lightning." said Dyno.

"Hey, wait a minute. How did you know out names?" asked Myte. The other friends wanted to know as well, they had told the boys about Lightning, but not to Lightning about them. "Oh, well… uh… I've heard stories about you boys from around."

The boys shrugged in confusion, but they were glad to know him anyway. They were away sick for a couple of days but were all better now and ready to get back into action, especially in P.E and get good workouts. "It's always been our passion to have strong jobs with heavy lifting and stuff." said Dyno. "So we workout constantly, we dare say we're the strongest male athletes in the school." added Myte.

"Then how come you're not like me?" bragged a voice. Everyone looked up and Lightning saw a girl with rainbow colored hair. This was Rainbow Dash, the captain of every single sports team at Canterlot High. "What do you want now, Rainbow?" hissed Dyno. "We were already sick enough over the last few days without having to listen to you brag all the time."

"Ah, relax, you guys… you know I didn't mean it like that." said Rainbow "But you know I am right. I'm not the-"

_"…Captain of every team for nothing."_ The others, except Lightning, said with disdain. "Seriously, Rainbow, how can you act so cocky like this all the time?" asked Buddy Rose.

"Someone has to." said Rainbow as she headed off.

"She's probably just excited about the grand game coming up." said Artie.

"Grand game…?" asked Lightning.

The others explained how Canterlot High had reached the finals of the grand co-ed basketball playoffs, and the big game was in a few weeks, near the end of the month. Canterlot would be playing against Crystal High, a long time rivaling school which had held the championship title for some time.

"We've tried and tried our very best,  
But they always emerge above the rest." said Rhymey.

Lightning felt sorry for everyone, and actually wished there was something he could do. "Well, they're still looking for extra players on the team, but no one's ever qualified enough to make it. They want the best of the best." said Starla

"Even we thought of signing up, but why bother?" said Buddy.

Lightning could see now. "It sounds to me like you all have a lack of confidence. You'll never win with an attitude like that."

The others didn't see what difference it made, and Lightning protested that confidence and believing in one's self made all the difference of all. "Whenever I was faced with challenges, I lost hope and didn't think my life would get any better, and then one day, because I kept on trying and still believed, everything turned out okay."

The others began to feel he was on to something. Most of them had lost their confidence while they were just orphans, and alone, but they kept on going and eventually met Grandruler and he helped them to discover the path to a better life… but they still didn't feel it was enough to help their school win the basketball game.

Starla also had other plans. She reached into her bag and pulled out a poster "The Music Masters?"

Starla nodded "It's the school's upcoming theatrical production, and I've decided to try out for the role of the leading lady."

Sunset overheard that, as did many other who gasped in horror that she would dare try such a thing, when everyone knew Sunset Shimmer was trying out for that role herself. "I really don't think music and theatrics is your style." she mocked "Why don't you just stick to star gazing like the people already don't like you for."

Starla got mad "It's because of that that I'm trying out for this role!" she growled "Not that a spoiled bimbo like you would understand."

Everyone gasped louder, and Sunset felt her head steaming like a kettle, but rather than start a fight about it, she merely scoffed "We'll see who gets the role." and she stormed off in a huff.

_"Ay'-Ay'Ay',_ chica, you're in for it now!" cried Dyno.

_"Si…_ Sunset never lets anyone get in her way." added Myte.

Starla scoffed "I'm not afraid, especially not of her." And she got up and left. Lightning was really amazed. First she had no confidence of the basketball game, and now she had just shown it full-blast. Even the others were amazed to have seen this side of her.

…

Soon, lunch was over, and after the next period, Lightning finally got to attend his first P.E class. Rainbow, the twins, and his friends were all in his class too, so were Sunset and Flash. Class was held outside, everyone was dressed in shorts, and the coach was Penny Sillion, another resemblance to Lightning's friends, and she also served as the part time school paramedic. "All right everyone, today I'm going to introduce you to something new." she motioned at the punching machine she stood next to. "This device will help measure how strong and fit you really are before we move on."

Everyone seemed very eager to try it out, especially the twins and Rainbow, and she got to go first. "Stand back…!" she warned everyone, and she approached the machine and punched the cushion bit with all her might, and she scored a whopping 125 points. "Very nice." Said Penny, and the students applauded her and exchanged comments.

"Of course she breaks a-hundred."

"No one beats Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow felt proud of herself, but she wished everyone else best of luck like a good sport, but most of the other students got scores just above 90, and most of Lightning' including Sunset. Then it was Lightning's turn and he thought to himself _"This ought to be good."_ But he caught a glimpse of Krysta perched atop the football goal post just above. "Pst, Lightning! you may want to take it easy. Don't go too hard."

Lightning nodded at her as he stepped to the machine and gave it a simple nudge with his backhand. The students laughed at him for taking such a wimpy shot at it, but when his points added up, even Penny was surprised "Lightning Dawn scores… 774?!"

"What?!" snapped Rainbow, and all the students' attitudes had changed to shock and amazement, and they began to talking back and forth. "That's what you call taking it easy!" Krysta sneered softly. "I can't help it if they're weak." Lightning said "Besides, I've got to prove to them that my story is real. So, I'm showing off my skills."

Some of the students demanded Lightning take a do-over, to which Penny agreed and made sure the machine was working properly. So Lightning nudged it again, and he got the same score; 774 points. Rainbow couldn't believe her eyes, neither could Lightning's friends. Flash, however, took it with great interest.

Lightning went back over to the students who stepped a little ways back from him. His friends gazed at him, and he fluttered his eyebrows at them. Penny shook herself out of her shock and told the students to keep on going. The Spanish twins went up, and they each got the same score of 130 points. "No way!" cried Rainbow and more of the others all got between 125 and 130, all of them higher than Rainbow's score, but it was Lightning's score that everyone seemed astonished with. "Uh… Flash Sentry you're last." said Penny.

Flash approached the machine and gazed over at Lightning with a sinister grin, and punched the machine so incredibly hard, he broke it, much to everyone's shock, even Lightning and Krysta's "How did he do that?" they wondered.

Of course, since Flash had just damaged school property, Penny asked to meet with him after school to discuss about what to do, but Flash didn't seem to mind that one little bit. Sunset was extremely shocked at what she had just seen, but it soon became obvious that both Lightning and Flash were the new strongest boys in the class.

Rainbow Dash fainted in shock, but she came to almost instantly when Penny blew her whistle for the next exercise, lap running. "Okay, everyone, give me five laps around the field!"

The students huddled to the starting point. Rainbow felt her confidence returning, since she was also very fast, but Lightning felt this as another chance to further prove his truths. "Ready…!" shouted Penny, and she blew her whistle and everyone took off. Rainbow took an early lead way ahead of everyone, Lightning friends kept ahead of everyone else "Now this is more my style." Rainbow said to herself feeling the others wouldn't catch up to her, when suddenly something zipped past her. It was Lightning, running way faster than she was. "What the-" She was so shocked and confused that she tripped and fell, but almost all the other racers stopped and couldn't believe how fats Lightning was running, the only one still running was Flash who actually caught up with Lightning. "You're pretty fast." Flash said.

"So are you." said Lightning with astonishment, but he couldn't believe Flash was just as fast as he was as to being just as strong too. Penny couldn't believe what she was seeing, neither could Krysta.

Finally, near the end of the period, Penny got them all playing a game of touch football, and once again, she, Rainbow Dash, and all the other students were astonished. Flash and Lightning could throw the football a long way, and leap much higher than even Rainbow could. "Ah, come on!" she groaned, but Penny had seen quite enough and when class was over she asked the two boys if they would consider joining the Canterlot High co-ed team for the big basketball game at the end of the month, but much to her surprise, the boys weren't interested.

Penny wasn't disappointed, but she told them to at least think about it "If even just one of you joined the team this I know this would finally be the year we win."

Lightning agreed to the think about but Flash gave his final answer. "No, I am not interested." and he walked off. Lightning kept watching him, having had odd feelings about him ever since he destroyed the punch machine. He looked up and saw Krysta a high window-sill, and winked at her telling her to keep an eye on him. "I think we're finally starting to get somewhere."


	7. Two kinds of Trouble

**ACT SIX**

After Lightning had showered and changed all six of his friends were waiting outside. "Lightning, what was that?" Buddy asked.

"What was what?" Lightning asked with a cocky expression, thinking he had won them over.

"I think I know what it means." said Artie. "You're some super trained athlete."

Lightning felt something inside him snap, and tried to protest, but the others all thought the same thing, that Lightning was well trained and had some super natural gift.

"You're fast and strong,  
you can leap high and throw long." said Rhymey.

"You should really join the team now!" said Dyno.

"The Crystal High school won't stand a chance." added Myte.

Lightning could hardly stand all the stupidity they were spouting, but before he could tell them anything the bell rang, and it was time to head to final period. Lightning walked along with Starla, as they had the same class together. "What's wrong?" Starla asked, but Lightning had given up. After all that he had shown, they still didn't believe his story! "It's nothing." He simply said, but he really felt he needed some cheering up.

Dramatic Arts was the final class of the day, and some of Lightning's classmates were Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Artie was in the class too and so was Rhymey, but he had just come in the class room and bumped right into Fluttershy as she came into the room. "Rhymey." she said.

Rhymey felt his heart begin to flutter and his nerves shoot through the roof.

"Fluttershy…  
Um… hi…!"

She looked a bit nervous too, but Rhymey graciously let her go through first. "Thank you." She said softly to him and the end of her hair softly brushed against Rhymey's face making him sigh ever so heavy that he fell on the floor in a daze. Lightning shook his head in pity.

Fluttershy took her seat and pulled out another letter Rhymey had slipped into her locker, but she still didn't know it was from him. Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie huddled around her eager to see the poem. "Do you know who he is yet?" cried Pinkie "Do you? Do you? Do you?"

"Darling, please…" said Rarity "One of the joys of having a secret admirer is the guessing. Ah… it only makes it so much more romantic and… mysterious." She was acting like a real overdramatic drama queen. "Oh, Fluttershy… How I envy you so."

Fluttershy felt so embarrassed, she hid her face behind her hair. "What if he doesn't like me in person? What if thinks I'm too quiet, or too meek or even…!" She shuddered nervously, but Twilight cheered her up. "Ah, Fluttershy, I'm sure he's a really nice guy, but he's probably as shy as you are. Just give it time."

"Sure, time to waste." Sunset mocked as she entered the classroom casually like an actress walking down a red carpet. Everyone glared at her with sour expressions. "I hope none of you ladies in this group are getting your hopes up about that role in the play, but don't worry, perhaps I could use a lackey to help me."

Everyone simply turned away and ignored her.

Soon, class was in session, and the acting coach was Professor Abraham "Abra" Kadabra, a professional magician and occasional actor, and another familiar resemblance for Lightning.

"Now, everyone, as you, in addition to you studies, we'll be holding auditions for the roles in our upcoming production, which shall be based on your skill as well as your conduct."

The Music Masters was a story about a young girl named Michelle, who was desperate to make her dreams of singing and dancing come true, but her sensitivity and lack of confidence really held her back, especially against her rival, Rita, who was a very mean and very selfish to many. One day, the girl meets a handsome young man, Dylan, and his traveling friend and piano man Cyrus, who both happen to be skilled singers and dancers both looking to put their skills to good use. Dylan teaches Michelle how to build her confidence and how to perfect her singing and dancing, and in return she helps him to overcome his problems, and they begin to fall in love, but Rita seeks to humiliate Michelle and steal Dylan for herself, and sends her timid and bumbling assistant girl to charm Cyrus in hopes to get inside information.

A real comedy, dramatic, musical, requiring many main roles and even supporting roles, particularly dances like ballet, step, jive and stuff, and that's what Abra's class was for, to teach people how to act, sing, dance, and all the other things with them, like building confidence… exactly what a girl like Fluttershy needed.

So for the first half of class, they did their studies, and then after which Abra wanted to see how good everyone was from what they had learned in the past weeks. He allowed Lightning to sit out as he was knew and probably didn't know how to dance well, but Lightning was ready to surprise them all again and asked to go ahead with it anyway. "Well, if you choose so…"

As the students lined up, Abra played the same type of music- a disco jive- which each and every student was to dance to and Abra would judge their performances. Lightning's friends did very well, and even Twilight and some of her friends did nice too, only Fluttershy felt so incredibly nervous, that she just couldn't do it and didn't bother to try. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. We all get stage fright." Sunset teased as she stood up to take her turn, and she was phenomenal. Even Lightning and Starla hated to admit but she was good. "How am I supposed to beat that?"

"You're not." Sunset peeped at her.

"Just ignore her." said Lightning "Remember, just have confidence, and do your best."

Starla nodded in agreement and took her turn. "You may begin, Ms. Shine." said Abra. Starla nodded and gazed at Lightning who gave her a big thumb up and she danced, back-flipped, twirled, and did so many amazing steps. "Marvelous! Stupendous." cried Abra. The other students applauded, and Sunset couldn't believe it herself, but folded her arms scoffed.

Finally, Lightning had a go to show off his skills, and he really busted some serious moves, having spent years learning how to dance, and one of his favorite exercises. He even flipped around and danced on his hands. Abra hadn't seen anything so bold and daring before. Neither did any of the students. "Well- I- uh- good heavens!" Abra stuttered and stammered. The bell rang for home time, and as the students left Abra reminded those who had signed up for the auditions, namely Starla and Sunset, that the results of the ballot would posted on the bulletin board in the main hall of the school.

Lightning felt a lot better after having danced, and even though his friends still didn't believe his story, they all thought he was phenomenal on the dance floor and thought maybe he should have auditioned, but he didn't seem all that interested. "You were awesome out there, Starla."

She smiled at him and hope fluttered in her eyes "You think?"

"Girl, I think you've got it made." said Artie "I don't think I'll make it, but I'm sure you did."

Starla felt glad, but then she noticed Rhymey wasn't with them. They saw him peering around the corner at Fluttershy, who was in tears because she didn't even try to dance, perform during her turn. Her friends comforted here and tried to perk her up, but it was no use. "It's not like you even auditioned for the play anyway." said Pinkie.

"All the more reason I didn't. I wouldn't stand a chance." wept Fluttershy.

Rhymey couldn't stand to see her like this and quickly wrote a small poem on a piece of paper, and slid it along the floor so it hit her foot. She gazed down at it, but her eyes were so teary she asked Twilight to read it. It read…

_"Even though you didn't try  
__Don't be discouraged, Fluttershy  
__You are still as wonderful as can be  
__The most wonderful girl I ever would see."_

Fluttershy sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes and read the note herself. "You see, even your admirer thinks you're still wonderful." said Twilight.

"Hold on." said Rarity "Doesn't it strike you as odd that he knew you didn't try?"

Fluttershy realized this, and the girls concluded that whoever was Flutterhshy's admirer was obviously someone in the same D.A class as she was, not to mention he obviously nearby to slide the letter to her, but when they looked up the hall they could see no one there.

Rhymey had dashed downstairs and out of the school fast, and was now sitting near the statue in the schoolyard trying to catch his breath. "Rhymey!" Lightning called to him as he and the others ran to him. Buddy and the twins joined them. "He chickened out again, didn't he?" said Buddy.

Rhymey felt ashamed of himself, almost to tears.

"I can't ever confess to Fluttershy  
A broken mess will always be I.  
Just one moment I wish to make real  
And tell her how I really feel."

The others hated seeing him like this. _"Mírate a ti mismo, _Rhymey. You've got to man up." said Dyno.

"You can't spend your whole life running from a pretty girl you like." added Myte.

Rhymey still didn't feel any better. "Cheer up, Rhymey. It'll be all right." said Buddy.

Rhymey smiled softly, but he still felt it was hopeless, and Lightning could sense how he felt, and wished he could do something for both him and Fluttershy.

Suddenly, he could see Krysta waving her wing at him from a tree by the corner. While the others were distracted, he ran over to talk with her, and when the others noticed he was missing, they looked around and saw him at the corner. "He's talking to that exact same bird again." said Starla.

"You think he's all right up here?" Artie asked while pointing to his head.

Twilight's dog, Spike, woke up from his nap under the tree he was tied to all day, and he could see Lightning talking to Krysta just ahead of him. He growled in anger and struggled to break free from his collar.

"Did you follow Flash around?"

"Yes… I kept watching him through the windows, but he hasn't shown any other signs of strange activity." Krysta said "Maybe we're just misjudging him."

Lightning wasn't convinced and he saw Flash leave the school and he met up with a tall lady at a pale blue car in the parking lot near the buses. Lightning and Krysta both recognized the color, and hadn't seen any other cars colored quite like it, and then there was the lady herself and he resemblance was very uncanny. "Krysta is that…?"

Krysta shuddered with a fearful feeling and the feathers on her back ruffled. The lady and Flash gazed over at them. Lightning and Krysta quickly looked away, but the lady already had her suspicions. "Do you think she saw us?" chirped Krysta.

"I don't think so."

Suddenly, the heard Spike barking and saw him snap his leash, and he came after them. "Oh, not again!" groaned Lightning. Krysta quickly perched herself back up in the tree and Lightning glared at the charging dog. Spike ran, he leapt, and Lightning sidestepped out of the way causing Spike to miss. The dog got up again and charged, but Lightning dodged again causing spike to crash into the fence.

Twilight had just stepped out of the school with her friends and they could see all the commotion. "Spike…!" She hastily ran over just as Lightning dodged him again. Spike charged one last time, and Lightning dodged it causing Spike to land, splash, into a mud puddle, splattering on both Lightning and Twilight, and all over a car in the parking lot… Principal Celestia's car, and she happened to be there getting some things from it at the time.

The students gasped in horror as Celestia looked as if she was going to explode. She took just one look at Spike, Lightning, and Twilight. "Both of you, my office, NOW!" she bellowed

Twilight felt as if she had just come face-to-face with a demon, but Lightning wouldn't move. "Go!" growled Celestia, and not wanting to cause any more trouble, Lightning complied. Lightning's friends and Twilight's felt really worried, but Flash and his mother saw everything that happened. Flash gazed at his mother "Should we…?"

His mother nodded and her eyes glowed sinisterly.

…

While waiting in the office for Celestia, Lightning and Twilight, still splattered with a bit of mud kept their faces turned away from one another. Spike continued to growl at Lightning and he was really getting annoyed with it. Finally, Twilight did her best to keep him calm, and she broke the silence. "I hope you're happy."

Lightning turned to face her. "What? This is my fault now?"

"If you had left Spike alone, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well maybe your mutt should've left my robin and me alone."

"Both of you keep quiet." snapped VP Luna. "You're both in enough trouble as it is."

Celestia opened the door to her private office and was about to order the teens to march in, when the main office door opened. It was Flash and his mother. "Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna...!" said Flash "I have something to tell you." And quickly stated how he saw Spike break his leash and started bullying Lightning and Krysta and what happened with the mud was just an accident. "My son speaks the truth." said his mother "I saw it all happen as well." She gazed at the two teens, preferably Lightning and he gazed back at her.

Luna talked her sister into letting it slide. Celestia agreed, but only on the condition that no pets were permitted within a mile of the school grounds ever again, no matter what the circumstances. "Do I make myself clear?" she said calmly yet deeply. "Yes ma'am." complied Twilight

Lightning glared angrily at Celestia, but complied. "Yes… ma'am."

Celestia nodded and then disappeared into her office. Twilight gazed up at flash and their eyes met. "Thank you."

He gazed down at her and nodded "No sweat." And he left the office, but Twilight kept gazing at him with rosy cheeks, while Flash's mother gazed at Luna and nodded and then turned to gaze back at Lightning one last time, gazing at him strangely. "Thank you for your help." Lightning said with a little stiffness in his voice.

The lady nodded at him "Your welcome, young man." she said back at him sinisterly, and then she left the office too.

"Vice Principal Luna, who was that?" Lightning asked.

"That's Flash's mother, Principal Sapphira Sentry, of our rivaling school, Crystal High."

Lightning's eyes snapped open. "Did you say…Sapphira?"

Luna blinked once in concern for how he just asked. "Yes… and although I hate to admit it, but there is something about that woman that gives me the creeps."

Lightning turned to gaze out the window where he saw Flash and Sapphira get into their car. "Not as much as it gives me." he said.

As Sapphira and Flash drove up the road, "There can be no doubt." she said "Starfleet is more resourceful than I remembered."

"So… we get rid of him?" asked Flash.

"No, not yet." said Sapphira.

"But mother, he presents a threat to us and our future as rulers of worlds."

"Be silent!" snapped his mother. "We will deal with him when the time is right, and not before. I need him alive. He may be vital in tracking down that which we seek."


	8. Signed up

**ACT SEVEN**

Lightning found himself in an ever expanding stretch of blackness and chained up, and Krysta was locked in a small cage right beside him "What's going on? Where are we?" snapped Lightning.

"How should I know?" cried Krysta.

Then they heard the sound of a sinister snicker, and there she was. "We meet again, Lightning Dawn."

"Sapphira…!"

"That's Empress Sapphira to you." she hissed "And you remember my son…"

Flash stepped out from the shadows wearing armor, a cape and holding a diamond-studded sword. Lightning tried to break free from his chains but they were just too strong. "You waste your time." said Flash "Those chains are reinforced with Crystallite alloys and they don't get much stronger."

Krysta rattled the bars of her cage "What have you done with our friends?"

Sapphira laughed wickedly as behind her and Flash the others were seen chained in the darkness and struggling to break free. Lightning was at a loss for words. "Take a good long look…" hissed Flash, and he turned and poised his sword at them, a magically blasted them all into dust. "No!" shouted Lightning. "You monsters…!"

Sapphira approached Lightning and grabbed him by the neck "Don't feel bad about it, little pony, for it's your turn." and she proceeded to skewer him…

…And he woke up with a frightful gasp to find he was at Grandruler's manor and in his own bed. "Galloping Galaxies!" he panted, and felt very hot and sweaty "I've got to get some air." He went to the window and opened it, letting the night breeze in. All this that he had found out the other day was starting to get to him. That woman was defiantly Sapphira, and Flash was defiantly working for her. "If only I had the Rainbow Rod, I could stop them and get out of here faster."

At least it was somewhat comforting to know that they obvious didn't know where the Rainbow Rod was, but were obviously as desperate to find it as he was. Why else would they not have waged battle against him right then. He couldn't let them find it, and he still had twenty seven days. He just hoped nothing else would go wrong to interfere with his mission. The last he needed now was more setbacks.

The next day, when he was dropped off at school and sent Krysta on her way to search for clues, he saw many of the students were huddled around at the bulletin boards in the main hall. Just as he promised, this was the day Professor Abra had chosen his cast for The Music Masters and was nearly ready to put up the list. Sunset waltzed in wearing a pair of dazzling movie star shades and a white frilly scarf. Lots of the boys in the halls thought she looked highly attractive, and for once she let them ogle her.

Then she waltzed over to Starla. "The part's mine, Starla Shine." she mocked "You may as well head off… now."

Starla turned and ignored her and Lightning walked up to her. "I still believe in you, Starla."

She turned and gazed at him and smiled, and they found they were gazing deeply into each other's eyes. They're cheeks turned red, and they looked away. Starla giggled and Lightning rubbed the back of his hair casually.

Soon, Professor Abra came out and fought his way past the crowd of students and put up the list. Of course, everyone practically stampeded by him to get a closer look, and it was there in black and white; Starla had landed the role of Michelle, much to Sunset's dismay and horror. "What?!" she growled as she read over the list and she found that she was in the play too, but she'd be playing the nasty girl, Rita. "Professor, this is so not right!" Sunset complained.

"Making decisions is never easy, Ms. Shimmer." said Abra "Ms. Shine won the role fair and square, and my decision is final. You should accept your own role in the play and be thankful for it."

Sunset stomped her foot and stormed away, but Lightning congratulated Starla "Way to go, Starla. You did it." he stopped when she hugged him warmly. "You said I could do it if I believed… and you were right."

Lightning hugged her back, and their friends came over and offered their congratulations to Starla, then they all proceeded to check out the rest of the list, Rhymey was in, landed the role of Cyrus; even if he spoke in rhyme, and Twilight Sparkle landed the role of Evelyn, Rita's timid and bungling girl who becomes Cyrus' love interest. No one seemed to mind that, but what shocked everyone, especially Lightning- he himself was on the list too, cast as Dylan, the leading man! "What?!" he snapped "But… I… I… I didn't even sign up."

His friends were confused as well; they knew he was telling the truth. Professor Abra admitted that it was he who wanted Lightning in the play more than anything, as he was quite astounded by his dance skills the other day and by how he was showing great care towards others… exactly was the character Dylan was supposed to be portrayed. "Please, Mr. Dawn. The very future of theater is at stake, with your skill and talent I just know this performance shall be greater than ever."

Lightning was in a very tough spot, he knew that all of his spare time should be devoted to his mission, but then again, he had never taken part in a theatrical musical before, and he was good those sorts of things, plus some of his friends were all in it, but it also meant he'd be acting alongside Twilight, and worse, Sunset, but then again it would also be a chance for him to have an extra activity after school and such.

All those thoughts, so many pros, so many cons. "I'll do it." he suddenly said, and couldn't believe he just did. Many of the students cheered for him already, and Krysta saw and heard everything from the window. "Lightning, what are you doing?!" she groaned under her breath.

Sunset was also peering from around the corner, still outraged she lost the leading role to Starla, but at least she got a chance to work with Lightning and thought maybe she could use this to her advantage; to get revenge on Starla and maybe even change Lightning's mind about being a popular guy instead of getting revenge on him.

Then she noticed that her boyfriend wasn't with her the whole time. "When I get my hands on Flash, he'll be just as sorry as Starla will."

Lightning went to his locker to get ready for first period, still unable to believe what he had just put himself into. He closed the door and was surprised to see Flash there. "Hello, Captain."

Lightning features hardened "You called me Captain. You know who I am."

Flash nodded, and explained he was on to him right from the very start; he just needed proof to be absolutely certain. "Lightning Dawn, the Grand Ruler's personal student. You're slicker than I first gave you credit for."

Lightning felt his anger rising. "If you know all that, then you know that I came here to stop you and your cursed mother."

Flash sniggered softly "What are you going to do, expose us? I very much doubt the people will believe your story."

Lightning was cornered there, but he also knew that Flash couldn't do anything to him either at present. "Good luck, Lightning; you'll need it and more." Flash said, and then he headed off to class. Lightning didn't know what Flash was plotting, but realized now he'd have to keep his guard up more than ever.

Lightning found it hard to concentrate on all his assignments that day, worried about what kind of things Flash was capable of, and he already had enough to worry about. Now that he was officially going to be in the school production. He had to meet after school with his cast mates to talk about rehearsals and other things.

At lunch, Lightning had hardly touched his food. The others merely dismissed that he was just nervous about being in the play, even though he protested that wasn't it. He then saw Twilight up at the front just getting her lunch, when she bumped right into Flash. "Oh, sorry about that." She said feeling so embarrassed, but simply smiled at her and said. "No, I'm sorry." And he bent down to help her clean up the mess.

Lightning didn't trust Flash and already thought he was up to no good. "Lightning, are you okay?" asked Artie. "What's wrong?"

Lightning thought of telling them, but remember what Flash had told him that they wouldn't believe him anyway. "It's nothing."

The others were not convinced.

"Something _is_ wrong, that's clear.  
You seem to be fraught with fear." said Rhymey.

"I think I know what's wrong with him." said Sunset as she came up to the table. "Who invited you here?" sneered Starla. Sunset ignored her and merely gazed at Lightning "You're upset because you've never been in any theatrical play before, and you don't think you have what to takes to be the leading man."

Lightning blinked once, and then felt Sunset stroking his hand softly. "Don't worry, I can show all there is to know about acting."

"That's… very kind of you." Lightning said feeling a bit nervous the way she was staring at him. Starla didn't like the way Sunset was behaving.

In actuality, Sunset was hoping Flash had seen her flirting with Lightning in hopes of making him jealous for all his ditching her, as well as making Starla mad. She looked up and hoped he saw her looking their way, but unfortunately he was still helping that girl, Twilight, clean up her mess. Then he got up and left, but gazed at her one last time and actually winked at her.

Sunset couldn't believe it, and stomped off after him, but Lightning's friends snickered cheekily. "It looks like their heading for splitsville." said Dyno. "And about time too. I don't know what that guy ever saw in her." added Myte.

By the end of the day, Principal Celestia had called students to attend an assembly and announced the go ahead of The Music Masters play and that preparations were to begin immediately, but also to alert the athletics team of the grand basketball game at the end of the month, and that the inner gymnasium would be booked for teammates to practice after school, and the days would be marked on the calendar in the main hall. "If you still wish to join the team, you only have until the end of the week to sign up."

Not many students seemed enthusiastic about it.

The lights dimmed out, and a small slideshow was shown showing pictures of past games against Crystal High. Lightning could see now why the students were all non-enthusiastic. Crystal High had some tough and mean looking players, but then the last slide was shown- an image of the trophy that would be presented to the winner of the grand game. Lightning gasped hard, and Krysta, watching from the window and she flapped her wings in surprise. That trophy was indeed, the Rainbow Rod, but to everyone else it looked like the most beautiful trophy anyone had ever seen. Rarity's eyes shimmered like the jewels she saw encrusted on the gold. "Why… I've never seen anything so… magnificent in my life. The gold alone must be worth twenty-four karat."

"This trophy is being held in a special place, for safe keeping and will only be presented to the winning team at the end of the grand game." said Celestia "And this year… it's going to be we who win!"

The students finally began showing some enthusiasm, especially the athletes, but Lightning couldn't take his eyes off the picture, and neither could Flash. _"So that's what mother is after…"_ he thought to himself _"But I still have no way of knowing where it is or how to get it."_

When the assembly had ended, school was out, and the students filed out, a lot of them talking about how amazing that trophy looked. Even Lightning's friends couldn't stop talking about it. "Did you see the jewels on that thing?" asked Buddy.

"I've seen all kinds of forgeries and carvings, and never seen anything like that." said Artie.

Then, they all realized they had seen that object, or rather a likeness of it before in Lightning's art drawing, and for a brief moment, they were starting to feel that maybe Lightning was telling the truth about his story. Starla looked around "Where is Lightning?"

Lightning had dashed through the school and outside, to the end of the street where he met up with Krysta. "Lightning…!" she hollered as she flew towards him.

"You saw it?" he asked her.

"I did! We found it!"

"No… No, not yet we haven't, but at least we have a great lead now. But you heard Celestia; I don't know where to even start looking for it." Neither of them had any ideas, but they knew they had to find it and get it before Sapphira or Flash did.

"Why not ask Grandruler? If anyone will know, he will."

Lightning agreed, and there were payphones at the corner of the street, except he hadn't quite learned how to use them yet, for he had only learned so much in three days. He picked up the receiver. "Hello? Hello…?" he clicked onto the trigger on the hook; nothing! Even Krysta didn't know how it worked, but luckily they saw someone in the other booth next to theirs, putting money in the phone to make it work. Only, Lightning's gold coins were too wide and got stuck in the slot, and even still he didn't even know Grandruler's number. "You don't know his number?!" wailed Krysta.

Lightning resisted the urge to argue, and then remembered his friends knew Grandruler's number. He ran back to the school almost running right past them as he got back. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy, amigo." said Dyno.

"What's got you so riled up?" asked Myte.

"Artie!" cried Lightning "Quick, can you call Grandruler for me?"

Artie felt a little nervous the way he was acting "I could call him, but he's in a huge meeting right now with the supreme school board council. He wouldn't be free until later."

"Oh, no! Of all the times-" groaned Lightning.

The others could tell he was really upset, but Starla reminded him that they both and Rhymey had to meet up with Professor Abra about the play.

"I can't wait.  
This'll be great." said Rhymey.

Realizing he was licked for the moment, Lightning decided to head in, which suddenly reminded him that Sunset and Twilight were in the group too…!

They all met up in Abra's D.A classroom and all took their seats. There weren't a lot of chairs, but at least Lightning got to sit near Starla which made him feel more comfortable, but Twilight ended up sitting beside him. The two said nothing to each other and merely turned away acting like stubborn children, much to Rhymey and Starla's confusion.

Sunset sat behind Lightning, but she didn't look a bit happy. "What happened to you?" asked Twilight and she teased "Eat one too many lemons."

Sunset gritted her teeth and growled furiously which made Twilight withdraw what she said. Starla softly nudged Lightning and told him that Flash Sentry dumped her. She and the others saw it as they left the assembly, almost everyone in school knew of it now. He had dumped her because he was tired of being bossed around and being part of her childish antics and putting up with her tantrums. _"Plus… you're just really annoying."_ That's what he said.

Lightning didn't know why, but he felt a little sorry for Sunset, but really he felt more concerned for others. Just one look at Sunset and how steamed she looked, she was bound to be a dangerous one; no telling what she was capable of doing.

For now, Professor Abra got all their attention, and for an hour or so they just spent the session talking about rehearsal times after school for a couple of hours or so, and that they would have three weeks before the big performance which would happen at the end of the month, the very night before the day of the grand basketball game.

This disturbed Lightning, because according to the calendar Abra showed them, the big show was held on what would be day 28 of his mission.

"I expect you all to give your best." said Abra "We begin after school tomorrow. Now, off you go then."

Everyone got up and took their schedule sheets to remind them of practice times. Lightning was as lost in his thoughts as he walked, that he ran right into Twilight as he and she tried to walk out the door at the same time. "Watch it, will you?" he snapped at her.

"Maybe you should yourself!" growled Twilight "Look. I don't know what your problem is with me, but you better start treating me with better respect, because we're in this play, all of us, and I'm not letting the Professor down." and then she stormed off.

Even Starla and Rhymey were getting a little tired of Lightning always barking at that girl, though they didn't know much about her. They suggested he take it easy on her. Then they walked off too. Sunset was the last to leave the room. "Looks like I'm not the only one with troubles around here." she said.

Lightning wasn't sure what to say to her, as he had his own issues about Flash. "I'm sorry, Sunset." he said.

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Thanks. Maybe we're more alike than you think."

Lightning suddenly felt sick inside, and then walked off, and then he passed by a freshly put up poster in the main hall which showed a picture of the trophy- the Rainbow Rod-, and below it was a slogan of the basketball team calling out _"We Want You To Join The Team. Sign up in main office."_

He stared at for a moment or two, and then Grandruler came up behind him. "I already heard you made the cast list." Lightning turned to face him and saw him smiling proudly, just like his master back at home. "You should be proud. Not many new students are lucky enough to make it where you have."

Lightning felt flattered, but then he asked about the trophy. "Where did you get it? That's what I've been looking for."

Grandruler still couldn't believe Lightning was still going about that space story of his, but explained that a member of the supreme council found it while out for his morning stroll; it was wedged in the mud under the pond in the park; _he noticed it when the early morning sun shined so brightly on the water he could see clear through it and saw something shiny and gold._

This made Lightning feel shocked and slightly stupid. "All this time, it was right where I started?!" he muttered. "Where is it being kept?"

"Now, I can't say that." replied Grandruler "That trophy is locked up, and as Celestia must have mentioned, you won't see it until it is presented to the winning team, which I'm really hoping is not Crystal High this year."

Lightning tried to explain that it wasn't a trophy, but Grandruler still disbelieved him, for his team of experts at the board, even Professor Brain had a look at it, and concluded it was just an ordinary piece of gold covered in jewels. "I'm sorry Lightning, but if you wish for Canterlot to have it, you may as well join the team." Then he looked around and couldn't see Lightning anywhere.

He dashed to the main-office, practically bursting through the door and startling VP Luna. "Um… can I help you, Mr. Dawn?"

Lightning took a moment to catch his breath. "I want to sign up for the team."

"You mean the team for the grand game?" asked Luna.

"Certainty not!" snarled Celestia, who heard everything "You've just been assigned to the acting cast for the school play. You cannot and will not be able to handle both things at once."

"Principal Celestia, you don't understand; I have to join the team." protested Lightning. Luna hated to admit it "She has a point, Lightning. The work would no doubt be difficult on you, and would have to spend longer hours practicing in both fields."

"I tell you, I can do it! I have to do it! Let me do it!"

"Out of the question!" snarled Celestia "And unless you are willing to choose one over the other, my decision is final."

"Celestia…!" Grandruler growled as he entered the office. A chill ran up Celestia's spine "Celesto…" she said sounding a little nervous. "That's Mr. Grandruler or sir to you." Said Grandruler "And if Lightning wishes to do both, then let him."

"What?!" snapped Celestia.

"Sir, are you certain this is right for him?" asked Luna. Grandruler nodded and being a businessman, millionaire, superintendent, not to mention ex-astronaut, he knew more about hard work and struggle than the two sisters put together. "I realize what strains this could bring, but Lightning, you wish to challenge yourself. You're not like other students I've met, but I believe in you in you just as you believe in yourself."

That was pretty much all and Lightning was signed up for team tryouts. Before leaving, Grandruler gazed at Celestia, and warned her, "I'm getting tired of your outbursts and temper issues with the students. You are certainly not the woman I remember, but if you don't start showing better improvement… I really don't how I can let you continue to work here." Then he left, but he stood outside the door, feeling rotten deep down, not just for bossing at her like that, even though she deserved it, he seemed a little sad. _"What's happened to you, Celestia? What's happened to us?" _he thought sadly to himself.

Celestia sat in her private office chair and hung her head in shame. She had been trying her best but in the end it was just no good. She hadn't forgotten all the things that happened to her. She reached into her desk drawer pulling out some paperwork, but her eyes fell upon a picture identical to the one Grandruler had in his office at home of the two people and the horse behind them. She almost felt like crying.

Luna understood how she felt and only too well, and something told her Grandruler was feeling the same way, but she honestly didn't know what to do about them feeling they had to work it out for themselves.


	9. What's the problem

**ACT EIGHT**

That night, as Lightning was settling into bed, Krysta was perched on his opened windowsill, still unable to believe what Lightning had just gotten himself into. "Look, there's no other way." Lightning said to her "We've already tried it our ways and we didn't get anywhere."

"I know all that, but I'm just worried." said Krysta "All this extra work you'll have to do and what about the timing? We'll be cutting it real close before our time is up."

Lightning gazed at the fading transport crystal and kept that well in mind, but he still had no other way. He couldn't let the Rainbow Rod slip away from him, but he didn't want to let the people in the play down either.

…

The next day he got his full and complete schedules, and lucky for him sports practice and play rehearsal were two hours apart from each other after school, and right after school Lightning met up with Rainbow Dash and the entire Canterlot Team, the wondercolts they were called, and Penny was there ready to test Lightning out.

They started out by first seeing how fast everyone could run, and of course Lightning did astonishingly well. He broke Rainbow Dash's fifty-yard track record with 3.21 seconds, much to everyone's extreme shock and glee. He dribbled the basketball swiftly, and was able to leap right up to make a perfect slam-dunk into the basket, even Rainbow wasn't able to keep up with him.

The team all huddled around Lightning, complimenting him and extending their excitement, feeling they were really going to win the grand game this year. "I hope we do." Lightning said, and he meant that more than the others believed.

Penny, very curious about Lighting's abilities, asked to see him in her med-office to give him a physical. She gave these exams to all members of the team every week, but when she examined Lightning she couldn't really find all that much different about him, and feeling a tad suspicious she even asked for a urine sample and blood test to see if he was on any form of medication, but they checked out clean.

Penny had never seen anything like this, but she was still glad to have Lightning on the team. So were all the players themselves, especially Rainbow. "I don't know where you learned to be so good, kid, but keep it up." she said to him.

Lightning smiled and thanked her, and then he headed off to rehears for the upcoming play. The students met up in the atrium to study up and practice their lines and choreography for the musical dance numbers. While at the same time others were preparing the stage with scenes and props for the show. Artie and Buddy were helping especially. Artie loved getting to paint sceneries, and Buddy helped arranging where things were, almost like arranging the flowers he planted.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, her brother Big Mac were also helping them and even providing refreshments for everyone and the actors. Fluttershy was helping too, but her shyness made it hard to concentrate. She felt like people were watching her as if she were actually in the show itself. "Ah, buck up, girl. You're not in the show." said Applejack "No one's really payin' that much attention to ya."

"I know…" peeped Fluttershy "But I just feel so nervous. What if I mess up part of the sets and there's a big accident."

"Ooh, I know how you feel." said Pinkie, and she spoke really fast "The feeling of butterflies in your stomach you get when you know that everyone will be watching you expecting you to be your best, when all of a sudden you forget your lines, or you trip over your feet and fall or bring down the whole set literally and everyone laughs and laughs at you."

Fluttershy felt more scared and made weird faces of fear the more Pinkie yammered, and she could actually hear the crowds laughing at her, and she could see the accidents happening. She practically wanted to run away in tears… which she did. "Good goin', Pinkie." snapped Buddy.

Rhymey saw her run and wished he could go after her and comfort her.

"She might not even in the play  
But I hate to see her sad that way."

"She'll be fine." Lightning said. He and the others had their own work to worry about. "Where is Sunset?" snapped Twilight "She's fifteen minutes late." That's when Sunset finally came in, and she was surpassingly in a cool and calm mood. "Where have you been?" snapped Starla.

Sunset acted casual and said "Oh, sorry, I was so busy I completely lost track of the time."

The others didn't believe she was being sincere, but now that they were all together they could start rehearsing.

As the time went by they only just began to memorize a bit of their lines, and of course Sunset was being annoying as usual. She seemed to want to spend as much time with Lightning as possible as she had a few scenes to do with him, but Starla had just as many and was not taking kindly to Sunset's attitude, but rehearsal ended quicker than anyone realized.

"Well, that certainly went well." Twilight groaned in dismay. The others felt the same, except Sunset. "Oh, I disagree. I think we all did great."

"Who's we?" snapped Starla "All you did was fuss over your big scenes with Lightning. He's not the only one in this play you know."

The girls glared at each other as if there was about to be a catfight, but Principal Celestia and VP Luna saw them. "Ladies…!" Celestia snapped softly "Is there a problem?"

"No Principal Celestia." the girls answered.

"You know that I won't tolerate roughhousing on school grounds, even after hours." said Celestia and then she walked off alone. "See you all tomorrow." said Sunset, and then she walked off too, but the others were very concerned about Celestia. Lightning turned to face "Vice Principal Luna, could you please tell us what's wrong with your sister?"

Luna shook her head "I am sorry but I made a solemn promise not to. It's a secret understood between us as sisters."

"We want to know." said Starla.

"I said no. It is understood between us!" said Luna "End of conversation." Then she walked away too. "Well, that's it then." Starla said "We may never figure out what's wrong with her."

"Maybe we shouldn't just as well." said Twilight "I have to go." then she was off.

Soon, Grandruler Lightning had to leave as well. "I'll see you tomorrow, Starla."

"Lightning…?" Starla called to him. He turned to face her, and noticed she seemed to look a little nervous. "Never mind…" Starla didn't want to admit it, but in the short time she knew Lightning, she was beginning to see him as no ordinary guy, strange, but different among others. He was a hard worker, he didn't let people push him around, and he seemed to be always willing to help others, even those like Celestia who had severe issues.

As Lightning walked over to the limo he caught a glimpse of Flash and his rock band practicing music for the play out in the field, and Twilight passed by and she and Flash saw each other. He waved at her, and she waved back at him nervously. Lightning didn't trust Flash a bit…

Unbeknownst to him, however, Sunset was also nearby and saw all that, and she wasn't about to let that Twilight girl move in on her ex like that. She now added Twilight to her list of vengeance victims. "Watch your step Sparkle!" she hissed sinisterly.

On the way back, Grandruler asked "Are you okay there, Lightning? You seem awfully quiet."

Lightning gazed over at him and asked if he knew what was up with Celestia, but Grandruler acted a little strange when he heard that; sort of sad. "I'd… rather not talk about It." he said as he got out of the limo and walked around and into the garden rather than into the house. Unseen, having heard Lightning ask that question brought on bad memories to Grandruler, that he put his against the cold brick of the house and felt his head in shame as he sighed heavily.

As Chef Cookie Dough served Lightning his much needed dinner, he asked Lightning same question, if he was feeling all right. "I prepared your favorite, steak just as you like it."

"It's not the food. I just wish I knew what was up with Principal Celestia."

"Ah, yes… she hasn't been the same since."

Lightning turned to look at him. "You know…?"

Cookie Dough nodded. He didn't really make any promises, and decided to tell Lightning the story of how it all began; when he was still just an apprentice chef before he came to the island. He trained with his master at the Equestria Horse rider's club on the mainland and saw it all happening from day one.

Celestia and her sister Luna were excellent riders and both had dreams of becoming champion horse riders and jumpers. They practiced constantly, and got better all the time. Celesto worked as a stable boy, trying to earn money for college to help him become an astronaut, and one day they just bumped into one another, and it was practically love at first sight. Celesto would from then on watch Celestia ride and become so lost watching her that he nearly forgot to do his chores, but Celestia and Celesto always seemed together, walking and talking, and really getting closer every day.

By the time they had turned 18 and graduated high-school, Celesto, having learned a great deal of money making and investing had made his first small fortune, bought Celestia a special horse for her very own as a thank you for being such a special friend to him. Celestia felt ever so touched, that she named the horse Bud, as a symbol of their friendship, which only seemed to be getting stronger and deeper as time went by. Celestia tamed him well, and won several championships, but really she owed her inspiration to Celesto.

Cookie Dough could tell that it was no longer just friendship when he served Celestia her lunch at the club and she wouldn't eat a thing but just gaze at Celesto as he continued to work. They went to college together at the same school, and everything just seemed to go up, and up for them, but one day Celesto had received word from U.S Air Force that his application had been accepted, his first step towards becoming a real astronaut, and he was transferring. He and Celestia were forced to part, and they never even got to tell each other they loved one another.

Cookie Dough, still employed at the Equestrian Club, heard the whole thing, and Celestia had changed. She was gloomy and miserable, but thought she was being brave by letting him go to achieve his dreams of being an astronaut. They still wrote to each other and talked over the internet, but still didn't tell each other, and worse, Celesto's very busy schedule made it harder for him to send her letters or answer emails, and a few years later, his messages stopped complete. He had achieved his dream and went into space for the first time.

Celestia was very happy and proud for him, and even happier when years later he was selected to lead a mission to the moon, but she was still upset that he stopped messaging her, though it was understandable, especially how all the money he had made in his career, and he was also making vast amounts more in wise stock investments, and wise dealings in businesses, blossoming him into a millionaire hotshot.

Celestia just couldn't get him off her mind. She missed him so much, but felt they had been officially silenced, but then, one day, things went horribly bad.

She was riding bud and practicing some big jumps with him in front a few spectators, when suddenly as they were preparing for a really big jump, Cookie was watching form the kitchen window, when he saw something very tiny strike Bud, spooking him, as he was about to make the jump. He lost his balance and CRASH!

Celestia managed to get up, her arm was badly sprained, but poor Bud had fractured two of his legs in the accident and was in a lot of pain. There was just nothing that could be done for him, and he had to be put down. Celestia was absolutely heartbroken. She loved that horse as much as she was in love with Celesto. So upset, that she quit riding or going anywhere near any horses ever again. That's when her mood swings started to take over. She would blow her top off even when she had no need to, or even when someone said a friendly "Hello" to her.

Luna decided the best thing for her sister was for them to move away from it all and start over someplace else and try to make new lives. That was the last Cookie Dough ever saw of them, until some years later when he became a master chef and was employed by Celesto, now an ex-astronaut but a wealthy businessman and living on Mystic Island, after the death of his parents and the start of his new life dedicated to helping poor people out.

As fate would have it, he met up with Celestia and Luna who were seeking jobs to become educators. Celestia was still madder than ever, and Celesto didn't like her attitude. She wasn't the woman he remembered who was kind and caring. Luna explained to him what had happened and he felt terrible for Celestia, and believing that was the cause of all this, and she was struggle to try and get better. He let her and Luna have jobs out of pity at Canterlot High, a school he had recently had built and owned and ran as superintendent.

Eventually the ladies became Principal and Vice Principal, but Celestia's attitude only grew worse and worse as she struggled to cope with her life as it was. It also didn't help that her anger issues irritated Celesto, the way she kept attacking students who did nothing wrong, and he checked up on her constantly and gave her real pieces of his mind which continued to worsen the two of them.

In all his years of working for Celesto, and hearing stories from him, even seeing Celestia a few times when he catered for school events, Cookie could tell that deep down they were still very much in love, but obviously were in no mood to just admit it to one another and were more occupied being at each other's throats all the time.

Even still, he was rich and her boss, which wouldn't look good in the eyes of business folk and even public for a boss to date his employee, and compared to Celesto and the things he had done over the years, Celestia saw herself as nothing more than a small potato, which only intensified her anger issues.

The rest was history!

Lightning felt very sorry for both Celestia and Grandruler. Krysta felt the same, having been sitting on the windowsill and listening to everything through the open window. She and Lightning had never heard of a love that seemed so insanely complicated and clouded by such nasty emotions and negativity, and all over things happened years ago.

Still, Celestia had no right to just blow her top like that at everyone around her, and Grandruler really wasn't making things any better always barking at her. Lightning had a very sickening feeling that if things got any worse, there was going to be trouble, and lots of it.


	10. Blow the Top

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_That's my song in this chapter, and MY OWN WRITTEN FROM SCRATCH lyrics._**

**ACT NINE**

Lightning wasn't sure if he dared to tell any of his friends what he had learned, fearing Celestia would fly off the deep end, but then again she was likely too anyway. The way he saw it, only if either she or Grandruler confessed their true feelings for one another would it help things, but it had to be one of them who did it.

Meanwhile, he still had lots to deal with himself! For his popularity had increased dramatically, ever since he joined the team and the acting party for the play, everyone was starting to take a shine to his skills and talent. Lightning could hardly walk anywhere in school without a student saying hi to him or giving him a compliment. So of the pretty and popular girls even shot a few winks at him and called him handsome. Lightning was flattered, but preferred to stay focussed on what was really important and he continued to attend practice and rehearsals.

The basketball team was playing better than ever. Especially thanks to Lightning. He wanted to win that trophy so badly he was practicing and training non-stop. It also helped him keep up his normal training for possible battles he expected would come, which was why he had Krysta keep an eye in the sky on the lookout for anything suspicious.

Then there were the play rehearsals, they even took places a few hours over the weekends. Things were going were going smother now that everyone learned their lines easier, and everyone else was doing their part to help prepare for the big show. Rarity was helping make costumes and outfits for everyone, and the others continued to set up the stage and practice their music.

All the time that went by, a song played, and they all seemed to sing and dance to it, starting out by tapping their shoes and clapping their hands.

_Working so much harder that days are getting rough  
__But we've got to keep on practicing to make the team tough  
__And the play's around the corner and will start before we know  
__So we'll keep up our rehearsals and we'll watch our dances go._

Lightning and Rhymey tap-danced along the floor, and exchanged turns showing off different moves. Starla showed off her own dancing skills; twirling and doing splits.

Twilight was getting good at the dancing too, and together all of them went around the school singing and dancing to the grooving pop song.

_We got the moves, let's get in the grooves  
__With our confidence, we know we'll make the sight  
__We gotta keep it up until we get it right.  
__With Lightning here, we have no fear.  
__And our teams will shine in the light  
__We gotta keep it up until we get it right_

_Every student here at Canterlot High,  
__Has got a spark of hope in their eye  
__They're counting on us, and especially on you  
__So don't let em down, all their faith's upon you._

_Lightning, is helping us in every way  
__For the high school team and for the play  
__And every student wants to say  
__"You rock and you're cool and you're gonna take us to the top!  
__Don't stop, don't flop,  
__Take us to the top"_

In a montage of flicks, Lightning continued to practice for the basketball game, and rehearse the play with his new friends; dancing with them through the school and across town and many other students including the many groups of Canterlot High joined them all. Lightning was felt he was fitting in great and really becoming a part of the human world.

_Let's kick it up, and we'll pick it up  
__Keep on going 'till we win that trophy cup  
__We gotta keep it up until we get it right.  
__Times are getting' rough, so we'll become tough  
__Time to show the world enough is just enough  
__We gotta keep it up until we get it right._

_Every student here at Canterlot High,  
__Has got a spark of hope in their eye  
__They're counting on us, and especially on you  
__So don't let em down, all their faith's upon you._

_Lightning, is helping us in every way  
__For the high school team and for the play  
__And every student wants to say  
__"You rock and you're cool and you're gonna take us to the top!  
__Lightning, is helping us in every way  
Fo__r the high school team and for the play  
__And every student wants to say  
__"You rock and you're cool and you're gonna take us to the top!  
__Don't stop, don't flop,  
__Take us to the top!"_

Sunset Shimmer, now ever so jealous and aggravated by all the attention Lightning was getting, while others were starting to neglect and not fear of her anymore. She was now more than determined to ruin him, as well as Twilight and all her friends as well. She had managed to rope two of the school's not particularly bright boys, Snails and Snips to work for her and help he get much needed dirt to help spread on everyone. While all the time, Lightning and all the other students were completely unaware as they continued to sing and dance, right out the front doors and into the school yards.

_Every student here at Canterlot High,  
__Has got a spark of hope in their eye  
__They're counting on us, and especially on you  
__So don't let em down, all their faith's upon you._

_Lightning, is helping us in every way  
__For the high school team and for the play  
__And every student wants to say  
__"You rock and you're cool and you're gonna take us to the top!  
__Lightning, is helping us in every way  
__For the high school team and for the play  
__And every student wants to say  
__"You rock and you're cool and you're gonna take us to the top!  
__Don't stop, don't flop,  
__Take us to the top!"_

_We'll follow you to the top!  
__Gonna shine we we're on top!  
__Just take us to the top!_

Two and a half weeks later, quite a lot had happened, and preparations were nearing completion. On Friday, the play was scheduled to premiere the next week at night, and then the big game, which meant that at present, Lightning had only nine days left to complete his mission. The transport jewel had faded immensely and its light was dimmer than ever. Lightning was growing concerned about his time remaining, but even more concerned about Flash and Sapphira. Krysta had kept a good eye on them both, yet neither of them had made any suspicious moves, which lead Lightning to suspect whatever it was they were planning, it would most likely be sprung during the big the game next week.

Even still, there was one other thing on his mind as he went to school on Monday. He just stood where he was gazing at the school and the students walking in or just hanging around. A small sad and bitter smile appeared on his face. Krysta landed on the fence near him. "What's the matter, Lightning?"

"Krysta can't you see how well I'm fitting in here?"

"Well, yeah, you've gotten along quite well. Look at all the friends you made, and you sure didn't waste time becoming Mr. Popularity."

"Krysta, that's just it. The longer I stay here and the more I fit in…" he sighed softly "… It's only going to make it that much harder for me to leave."

Krysta hadn't thought of that, and almost immediately understood how Lightning felt.

As the two continued to chat, Starla came from around the corner and saw Lightning talking to that exact same bird again. She had lost track of how many times she and the others had seen him conversing with that bird that seemed to always be following him around like a real pet before and after school.

The others came along and noticed. "She's staring at him again." said Dyno.

"She's defiantly got the hots for him." added Myte.

The crossed over to Starla and Buddy tapped her shoulder. She jumped and yelped in shock, making the others do the same. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Or what, you won't get to stare at Lightning like you want to?" Artie teased.

Starla felt her cheeks go red. "I wasn't staring at Lightning. Who said I was staring at Lightning or even if I wanted to ask him to the Fall Formal?"

The boys all gazed at her with strange looked, and Starla finally realized what she just said out loud, and she couldn't bail on it now. "Okay, I really like Lightning. I don't know it's just happening, okay?"

"Girl, take it easy." said Buddy. Starla apologized, and just wished she could bring herself to ask Lightning out to the formal, which she had been trying to the past two weeks, but every time she did she got interrupted, or just chickened out, not to mention he always seemed to be hanging around that exact same robin every chance.

The boys could see she wasn't kidding. Lightning kept hanging around that bird and talking it more frantically than ever lately, and the way he kept talking to it as if he were passing on or getting secret information. They felt that maybe today they wouldn't put it off any longer and ask him what was with that bird, and maybe Starla would get a chance to ask Lightning to the Fall Formal, but it would have to wait as the bell rang.

From that moment on, the day began to spin downward into disaster. First, Lightning stepped into the school and noticed Twilight walk right past Rarity; both of them not even looking at each other, just passing each other by as if they didn't care to see one another. Applejack and Pinkie Pie acted the same way. Lightning just couldn't understand it, but Sunset, who was hiding nearby did…

During the past weeks, she had sent emails to the girls to mess up plans that they had, and made things so rough that the girls no longer trusted one another. She snickered softly with glee. "Phase one is complete. The girls no longer trust one another. Good work, boys."

Snails and Snip smiled shyly.

"What are you smiling at?" growled Sunset.

_"Nothing!"_ whimpered the boys.

Sunset sighed and couldn't understand why she ever hired them both, but asked them if they had done all the other stuff she told them to do, which they stumbled and stammered with their words trying to remember, but they did. "Good." Hissed Sunset "Phase two of project-payback is about to begin."

Rhymey was walking along the hallways to his locker, when he noticed Fluttershy was sitting all alone in a corner and in tears. It broke Rhymey's heart to see her like that and being all alone, that he actually walked right up to her.

"Um… Hi  
…Fluttershy."

She looked up at him. "Rhymey?" she felt very nervous with him around but was too sad to run or duck out of the way.

"What's going on?  
Tell me what is wrong."

Fluttershy explained that she got into a big fight with the girls, and it looked as if their big friendship gang was over with. Rhymey felt ever so horrible for her, and Fluttershy, still not caring about her shyness, rested her head on his shoulder and cried. At first, Rhymey felt his inside going crazy with nerves of shyness, but he surrendered and actually held her close letting her cry.

He honestly didn't know what to say or do.

Lightning could see them from down the hall, and while he felt glad it looked as if those two were overcoming their nerves, it pained him and confused him to see more unhappy faces.

Rainbow Dash passed by him, and she looked just as mad and stubborn as most of the girls. "Hey, Rainbow, what's going on with you and the girls?" he asked, but Rainbow brushed him off "Girls? What girls? I don't know any girls." and then she walked off in a huff.

Lightning scratched his hair. "What's going on here?"

Then things went from bad to worse, as Buddy ran up to Lightning and told him to quickly come to the atrium, and when Lightning got there, a terrible sight be his eyes. The stage, the scenes, the props, all ruined and messed up. Artie was flat on the floor having arrived earlier and fainted at the sight of his beautiful work.

"Who did this?" snapped Lightning.

"We don't know…" answered Buddy "But one thing's for sure, Celestia's not going to like this."

Talking of Celestia, she announced over the school intercom _"Attention! Will Ms. Starla Shine please report to the main office immediately?" _she sounded really raving mad. Lightning didn't like the sound of her voice, and he ran off. "Lightning!" cried Buddy.

Lightning arrived just in time to see Starla run out from the office and down the hall in tears. Luna was just outside the door, and when Lightning asked her what was going on he was livid to hear that Celestia had personally cut Starla from the play. He clenched his fist in anger feeling that angry woman had finally gone too far. He shoved his way past Luna, barged into the office and slammed Celestia's door open, just as she was about to sip her hot coffee. "Principal Celestia, I demand an explanation!"

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Dawn?" growled Celestia "…Barging in here and barking out orders."

"Why did you have Starla cut from the play?"

Celestia merely slid a file towards him which contained photographs taken showing Starla as the culprit responsible for trashing the set. "If you expect me to allow someone who has done this to be in our school play, you are mistaken."

"I don't believe this one bit." said Lightning "Starla would never do something like this."

Celestia had been told the same thing by Starla, and since Starla was not able to prove otherwise, Celestia cut her off. "My decision is final. Now, get out of my office."

Lightning stiffened his body and gazed at her furiously. "No, I won't!"

Celestia's features hardened into deep fury. "What did you say?"

"I said… No… I… won't! I've kept quiet about for some time, but you've asked for it. You are nothing, but an overbearing, bad-tempered, cold-hearted whiny little misfit of a **_(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) _**hag!"

He was shouting so loud, that practically everyone could hear what he had said echoing through the school; everyone gasped and peered round the corner. Some even swallowed flies, literally, but were freaked out to even care.

Celestia had never felt so heart-struck in her life. She felt her whole body shaking with such fury, all she needed was one more push. "You know what… maybe it's a good thing Bud is dead!" growled Lightning "I'm not so sure he would want angry wretch like you riding on his back. How Grandruler ever feel for a beast like you is beyond me!"

Celestia SCREECHED like an angry banshee and swiftly leapt over her desk and tackled Lightning to the ground and began to angrily punch his face. He didn't feel anything of course, and grabbed her arm and flipped her off of him.

"Sister, Stop!" cried Luna as she barge in trying to break the two of them up, but Celestia was so outraged, she hit her own sister sending her colliding head first into the counter knocking her out cold, and she continued to attack at Lightning.

Many students saw it, and while some actually found it cool, the rest were horrified and ran off to call the police.

Lightning didn't dare attack Celestia, knowing with his superior strength he would really hurt her more than she deserved to be, but he had to get her off of him somehow. Celestia tacked him to the floor again at the foot of her desk and tried to strangle him to death unsuccessfully of course. Lightning felt up on top of the desk. He felt sharp pencils, a pair of scissors, a letter opener knife, and finally the hot cup of coffee, which he grabbed a bashed on Celestia's face hard, shattering the cup and scalding her with the hot coffee… knocking her off of him and she lay flat on the floor breathing heavily in exhaustion while rubbing her aching face.

Still feeling outraged, and very ashamed of himself deep down for what he had just done, Lightning angrily ran out of the school and far away into town. "Lightning…!" Starla called out to him.

Flash saw him run off and thought _"Amazing! I never knew he could ever be so enraged. Still, this could prove most beneficial."_

The police did come, and in less than an hour the breaking news spread all over the island of Celestia mercilessly attacking a student. Luna was very upset with her sister for the first time since… ever. She had a big bandage on her forehead where she hit the counter when Celestia hit her, and when Grandruler came, he was defiantly not pleased. "You've really done it this time, Celestia, Disregarding conduct, abusive irrational behaviour, assaulting a student and Vice Principal, and what angers me is what started all this." He had been made aware of the situation regarding the play, but he too was in favor of Starla being innocent despite the pictures.

"Celesto, Lightning Dawn completely disregarded conduct himself." growled Celestia "Barging in here, yelling in my face, not to mention the use of highly offensive words to insult me."

"Silence!" snarled Grandruler, pounding his cane on her desk. "I'll deal with what Lightning did, but what you did is worse, and I am not going to put with this any longer, Celestia. You're fired!"

Celestia felt her heart skip several beats, but the words were spoken.

"Clear out your desk and be out of here by midday." said Grandruler as he left. Luna followed him out, but turned to gaze shamefully at her sister.


	11. Know the Truth

**ACT TEN**

Things really went from bad to worse now that Celestia had been fired. Luna was immediately promoted to Principal of Canterlot High. Though she didn't exactly seem too enthusiastic about it, and while still angry at Celestia, she was worried about her as well, but someone had to look after things. She canceled for the rest of the day in light of all that had happened, but not before she called an emergency assembly and publicly announced to her students. The first order of business was Lightning Dawn was suspended from school until it would be decided what to really do with him. True, he didn't throw the first punch in the big fight, but he still did wrong in acting the way he had too.

Due to his suspension, the defacing of the sets and props, and with both Lightning and Starla cut off; the play had to be postponed for at least a month until all the damages could be repaired and a new casting of actors. The worst part was the grand game. It wasn't canceled, but Lightning was not permitted to join while he was on suspension.

The students felt ever so disappointed. They had all been looking forward to the play. Professor Abra had gone into a state of deep depression and disappointment.

More of the students were upset of the game being canceled; everyone was hopefully feeling this would be the year they would finally beat Crystal High. Sunset felt a little disappointed herself, but she felt very pleased to have finally gotten revenge against Lightning and Starla for humiliating her and taking the lead roles, not to mention Flash for dumping her. Now his band wouldn't get to do their part in the play either.

That was all there was to it.

…

Celestia was drowning her sorrows at a coffee shop in town, but not drinking too much. She hardly even finished her first cup of coffee and merely gazed at her reflection in the liquid, making her wake up and realize as if for the first time ever "I… _I am_ an angry monster." Now she felt sadness and shame starting to eat away at her, already, aching heart. What would she do now? She most likely wouldn't be able to get a job now thanks to the news. Now everyone on the island knew she had a bad temper. In fact, everyone in the coffee shop got quick glances of her and whispered…

"It's her."

"Watch it! You'll make her angry."

Some even moved a few tables down to give her space, but Celestia felt too ashamed to really care. "What's happened to me?" she wondered softly to herself.

Grandruler could see her from his limo outside, and he too felt very bad for taking her job away, but he knew he couldn't just rehire her after all that, or even if she'd want to come back or anyone else wanted her back, and to add to his problems, Lightning had run off and he didn't know where he was. "Go!" he said to his driver "We've got to find him."

Lightning's friends were all sitting at the outdoor food court and saw him pass by. None of them seemed very hungry for lunch, what with everything bad going on making them sick to their stomachs. It was hard enough to believe Celestia was fired, and that the play was postponed, but all of them were worried about Lightning, especially Starla. "No one knows where he is?"

The boys all shook their heads. "I have never seen anyone get so steamed up before." said Buddy.

"Me neither. Imagine how he must be feeling." added Artie.

"Maybe we should try and find him." Dyno suggested.

"But where would we start looking? He could anywhere on the island." said Myte. "He could be in the city, in the suburbs, or even in the park."

"Then we better start searching round,  
And we won't quit until Lightning's found." said Rhymey.

The others agreed, and spread out to check all their hangout places to start.

…

Lightning wasn't all that far away, he was sitting on a bench on the off bound marsh road where he first met Celestia when she nearly ran over him- Sulking miserably and too upset and nervous to face Grandruler or any of his friends. Krysta stood perched on the bench next to him. "How about some lunch…? You must be starving." she said.

"Why bother? I'd probably mess that up too, just like I did everything else."

Krysta tried for umpteenth time to get him to stop beating himself up, and she was right. Lightning didn't trash the play or the set. "You were just standing up for a friend."

"I know, but look what's happened." Lightning said. He felt really bad about getting Celestia fired, even though it was debatable that she deserved it, it didn't make Lightning feel any better. Now he was suspended and wouldn't be able to be in the grand game, which meant he wouldn't be able to get the Rainbow Rod back. "Maybe we should just head back to Unicorniopia."

Krysta swatted him across the cheek with her wing. "Stop it, now!" she growled "Is that the Lightning Dawn of Starfleet that I know; the one who never gave up even against outstanding odds."

This made Lightning realize that Starfleet was counting on him. "You're right, Krysta. I'm not giving up yet. I can't let this world be plunged into darkness by Sapphira. I'll think of something."

Krysta nodded proudly at him. They both checked the transport jewel. It still eight and a half days of power left and just as they were about brainstorm, Lightning's friends found him. "Lightning!" cried Starla "We've been looking everywhere for you." They stopped when they noticed that exact same robin was perched right near him. "We're you talking to that bird again?"

Lightning and Krysta gazed at each other. "Yes, I was." Lightning answered "She's pretty much all have to talk to. I know you guys are steamed at me, but I-"

"We aren't steamed, not at you." Buddy cut in.

"We're just upset at what's going on at school." said Artie "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually feel sorry for Celestia."

The others all did. True, they had their issues with her and her nasty temper, but didn't feel she deserved to get fired.

Lightning was glad his friends weren't mad at him, but they all were still upset about all the problems. Lightning was especially worried about the grand game. "I've got to get that trophy before it's too late."

His friends knew where this was going, that same old space story again, and they sighed "Seriously, Lightning, stop it." said Dyno.

"We know you're upset of being kicked off the team, but you don't have to keep making up stories."

Krysta couldn't take any more of this, and flew right up in front of the twins and said "Okay, that's it! You guys need to wake up to the truth."

Dyno and Myte screamed in shock, and the others gawked hard. "Did… that… bird… just talk?" cried Starla.

"It didn't chirp or squawk." rhymed Rhymey.

"I'm not really a bird." said Krysta "I'm actually a fairy, and everything Lightning's been telling you is true."

The others turned to face Lightning and he nodded at them. "You really are some alien pony?" asked Buddy.

"Yes." answered Lightning.

"You're from outer space?"

"Not _your_ outer space, but… yes." replied Lightning and he recapped his story; How his real name was Captain Lightning Dawn, and he came from a multi-dimensional universe, which existed above, outside of their universe, and Starfleet being an intergalactic defense force dedicated to fighting evil forces and all its members were trained exceedingly well and hard; which explained why Lightning was so fast, strong, and talented, not to mention the suddenness of his appearance and why he had been acting strange.

Lightning's friends were speechless, astonished, and rigged with curiosity. "Lightning, why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Buddy. Krysta flew up to him and glared him dead in the eye "He did tell you all, several times, and you didn't believe him."

The friends remembered, and felt really bad now, but Lightning dismissed it. "It's not important now. I've got to get back into the grand game." Lightning warned everyone "It's vital that I get that trophy." and he recapped his story about how the trophy was actually a power scepter; the Rainbow Rod, which was stolen from him by Sapphire, an evil alien empress who sought its power for evil intentions. "If Sapphira gets it, there's no telling how serious things could get, but I have to get it back within the next eight and half days, or I'll be trapped in this world forever."

The others all sat down, really taking time to let it all sink in, but now in full belief and understanding of the seriousness. They all agreed to help him get back into school and maybe convince Principal Luna to let him back on the team, but they all agreed not to tell anyone else of the truth to avoid causing more trouble that wasn't needed.

"How am I going to get back into school?" asked Lightning.

"I think I have an idea." Artie said.

When Lightning saw Grandruler again, and they talked about what happened. Grandruler was surprised at Lightning's behaviour, but he was willing to give him another chance when he heard of the proposition he and his friends were cooking up to help the play, and over the next few days, after school, Lightning and the gang worked on rebuilding and repainting the sets for the play at Grandruler's manor, with his permission of course.

When they were finished they showed it to Principal Luna at the school one day. "Hmm…" she said as she inspected all the scenery paintings. "Well, I must say you did an outstanding job. Still, I'm not so certain if they play should continue." she said "There would still be so much to do in so little time."

One by one, the students voiced their pleas to let it go on, and to let Lightning comeback to be in it and compete in the game, but not telling her the truth as agreed, and after some consideration, Luna did remember Lightning didn't throw the first punch in the fight, and he was only trying to stand up for a friend whom she herself still believed was innocent and didn't trash the scenes to begin with. "Oh, very well; Lightning may return, and the play shall go on after all."

The friends cheered and leapt about with joy, but this all did not go unnoticed. Sunset was right outside and peeking through the door, and while she was glad the play was on, she was very pleased that Lightning and Starla would once again be in it and have better roles than she. She turned to Snails and Snips growling and gritting her teeth angrily. The two boys quivered in fear under her looming shadow. "It wasn't our fault." cried Snails. "Yeah, we didn't know they'd pull something like this off." added Snips.

Sunset growled angrier than ever and clenched her fists tighter and looked ready to beat the living daylights of them, when she noticed the calendar on the bulletin board just above them. "On the night of the play it will officially have been thirty moons."

The boys didn't know what she meant by thirty moons, but Sunset grinned wickedly and snickered softly realizing what this could do for her. She flicked her hair and just waltzed off leaving the boys confused.

Lightning left the atrium, and felt pretty please. "Maybe things will go swell after all." he said to himself. He stopped by the bulletin board to remark the dates, and he could hear music in the air. He just had to start dancing to it throughout the empty halls of the school while no one else could see him. He tapped, kicked, twirled, even did flip forward and landed gracefully on his feet. He leapt over the hallway banisters, more twirling and kicking, and finished it all up with three Grand Jetes and skidded across the floor right to the exit and stopping perfectly before heading on out.

Meanwhile, Twilight had gone outside too looking for Flash hoping to ask him out to the Fall Formal. Over the past weeks they had constantly ran into one another, but Flash always seemed as gentlemanly and kind as always, which Twilight really liked and was starting to develop possible feelings for him herself.

She found Flash in the parking lot, speaking to Sapphira, but she hid behind a tree when she overheard them speaking sinisterly to one another.

"The grand game has been rescheduled for after tomorrow, mother." said Flash "There will be no mistakes."

His mother snickered softly "Excellent, my son. Once the game ends, regardless of which team wins or loses, we will be ready."

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing and felt her heart skip a couple of beats, almost totally unable to grasp the fact that the guy she was falling for was a phony, but she had to tell someone about this now, but as she readied herself to run…!

"Stay where you are, Earth-girl." hissed Sapphira. Twilight shivered with fear as she turned round and saw the villains gazing at her. "You think we didn't know you were there?" hissed Flash. "I'm afraid we can't let you out to tell our secret."

Twilight really felt her heart breaking now, but she tried to run for it, but Flash zipped in front of her, and held her hostage. "Why Flash? Why?" she asked.

Flash sniggered. "It's a little thing called taking over the world. Not that an Earthling like you would understand."

Sapphira walked forth to towards her snickering wickedly. Twilight felt her blood turn cold "What are you going to do to me?"

"…Just making certain that you do not interfere with our plans." hissed Sapphira, and before any second longer, Twilight screamed as bright lights flashed.


	12. Play time

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Obviously I can't post the play as it happens word for word because it's not all that important in this fic. So I'll just give you the reader's digest of it… if that's even what it is._**

**ACT ELEVEN**

Twilight lay unconscious on the ground, but no one had actually what happened, giving Flash the perfect chance to continue his cover, by calling the paramedics and faking a story that he and Twilight were simply chatting outside when she suddenly collapsed.

Twilight was taken straight to the hospital in town where she was diagnosed to be in a deep coma, and wouldn't snap out of it for some time. The doctors had a hard time believing that she really just collapsed. Lightning was the only one to suspect it was really Flash and his mother who did it, but couldn't prove it, and still didn't wish to cause more trouble trying to expose him.

Still, once again, the play was in disaster, and Principal Luna was on the verge of canceling it all over again, unless they could find someone else to take Twilight's place. Luckily, Lightning and Starla both had someone in mind, Flutershy.

"What?! Me?!" she chirped and she felt her legs go weak.

"She?" rhymed Rhymey.

"Why not?" asked Lightning. "She's watched us perform and rehearse. She knows the lines, and the role does call for someone who is timid."

"I agree." said Starla "You'll be great for the role, don't you think so, Rhymey?"

Rhymey stuttered and stammered, unable to find rhymes to make. Both he and Fluttershy felt very nervous the fact that they would be acting side-by-side and even had a few romantic scenes in the play. This of course was exactly why Lightning and Starla suggested it; to help them both get over their nerves for good.

Fluttershy honestly didn't know what to do but it was either she agree to join or, unless they could find someone else, Principal Luna would cancel it again. Not wanting the play to be canceled again, "All right, I'll do it." Fluttershy peeped. Rhymey gulped hard.

…

Before long it was opening night, and the school atrium was full of staff, students and families. Grandruler and Luna were in the back row, and they even saw a lady wearing sunglasses, and a red tulle scarf over her long hair come in and take a seat. No doubt in their mind, it was Celestia, who had bought a ticket to the show and was coming to see it as an ordinary citizen. Seeing her made Grandruler fell very remorseful for his actions yet, and Luna felt equally as bad, but they didn't want to consider giving her another chance, not unless she could prove she could or was willing to change and learn to control her issues.

Backstage, Twilight's friends took their places to help as the stage managers and such, they all felt upset for what happened to Twilight and that she was still hospitalized, but they were still not speaking to each other and passing the cold shoulder around. Lightning and his friends just couldn't understand it, but they didn't have time to worry about it, and didn't wish to stir up trouble now when everyone had to pull together.

Fluttershy was more nervous than ever now that she was actually in the play, and she was being teased and bullied by Sunset worse than ever. "If you screw up during my scenes, you'll be sorry! Got it?"

Fluttershy nodded and whimpered nervously. Rhymey didn't like this one bit, marched right over, and said deeply to her face,

"Don't you bother her,  
Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset didn't like his attitude "Now is that anyway to act to the star of this show? I can speak to anyone anyway I want."

Rhymey continued to glare in her face,

"You are not the star,  
A bully is what you are."

Sunset clenched her fists, but decided he wasn't worth it. She had other things to consider… especially after the show.

Fluttershy looked up at Rhymey, shyly. "Um… thanks, Rhymey." she said. Rhymey felt a little shy himself too, but smiled at her. Fluttershy peeked through the curtains at the huge crowd and felt her heart racing with nervous feelings. "What a big crowd! I'm so nervous." she whimpered.

Rhymey hated seeing her like this, and wished there were some way he could help her find the courage she needed without feeling nervous around her himself. He started recited a poem he made up…

"When you weep, it makes me sore,  
But to me you will always be so much more  
My feelings and faith and heart to you sing,  
I believe that you can do anything."

"Huh?" Fluttershy looked up at him, and Rhymey suddenly snapped out of his trance and walked away from her, but Fluttershy thought that poem sounded familiar, and she remembered receiving yet another letter from her secret admirer earlier that week which read the exact same words. Fluttershy's mouth slowly hung open wide as she watched Rhymey go all the way to the other end of the stage.

While outside, Lightning and Starla were going over some final last minute rehearsal of their lines, and to practice a couple of their passionate scenes. They even mastered a way to make it look like they were kissing without actually making lip contact. "We're going to be great out there." Lightning said.

Starla was very excited, but Lightning could tell something else seemed to be bothering her. When he asked her, "Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd go to the Fall Formal with me next week, but I know you can't."

Lightning knew of the Fall Formal, and had considered it to be interesting, but it wouldn't happen until Tuesday, which was five days away, and Lightning had only two days left to finish his mission and then he'd be gone… he hoped. "I understand." said Starla.

"But you know…" Lightning said "If I could stay, maybe I would go with you. It sounds like it would be fun."

This made Starla smile at him, and he smiled back at her. Suddenly, they were called back, as it was almost curtain time.

Professor Abra welcomed everyone and gave the traditional speech, and he explained how Twilight had been replaced at short notice with Fluttershy. Then, it was show time…

The opening number consisted of the chorus singers, singing and dancing in the streets of town, and eventually leading to the high school where Sunset as Rita was introduced, and Fluttershy as the timid and bumbling sidekick, Evelyn, who didn't sing and dance much but just acted rather cowardly and nervous, just as her character was supposed to be.

Then, the spotlight fell on Starla as the beautiful, but unhappy Michelle, singing a number of how she wished she could be as talented as Rita, if she weren't so shy and lacking confidence.

Basic story, Rita was a mean girl, and letting her fame and popularity always going too far to her head feeling she could do whatever she wanted to whomever she wanted. She wasn't very nice to anyone, and was especially harsh to Evelyn, but especially mean to Michelle whom she enjoyed taunting and ridiculing, only further disheartening her from achieving her dream.

Michelle tried to audition for school recitals, but she seemed to fumble about and make a fool of herself, unbeknownst that Rita had made Evelyn rig the floor and Michelle's shoes making it hard for her to dance and keep up, which was how she always ensured her own victories when auditioning. After running off in embarrassment, and sitting alone in the woods, she met traveling singing duo, Dylan, a handsome young singer, dancer, and natural-born choreographer, and his piano playing, equally as talented sidekick Cyrus, who always spoke in rhyme. Both had never gone to high school, and made a living by drifting form town to town performing on the road dance and musical shows for money. The demonstrated by performing one of their favorite song and dance acts **_"Moses Supposes" _**right before her.

It was their hope to one day become superstars to earn a better by showing the world they made it their own way. A budding friendship slowly began between them, especially Dylan and Michelle. They begin the meet in secret and the boys helped to teach Michelle how to be a better dancer and singer. One of Rhymey's numbers was **_"Make 'em laugh!"_**

One of which was a musical number telling her to try and be happy which would really help her.

"Will you try…?"

"If you'll show me…"

"I'll show you."

"I'll try."

"Good! One two three four…"

"One two three four…"

"One two three…"

"One two three…"

"Tra-la-la-la-la-la…"

"Tra-la-la-la-la-la…"

"You see?"

"It's easy!"

The two danced magnificently across the stage making the audience Woo and Awe in astonishment. "Look at me, I'm dancing!" cried Michelle, and when the dance finished up the audience cheered for joy.

Michelle had become a much better performer, and entered many auditions, even doing better than Rita, even when she tried sabotaging things. Rita grew suspicious of this and sent Evelyn to spy on Michelle, eventually discovering the boys and her private lessons. Rita began to plot to break it up and maybe take Dylan all for herself so he could teach her how to dance and sing greater than ever.

_This was where Rhymey and Fluttershy began to act together, and surprisingly, they both had completely forgotten about being nervous when they kept in mind that the show had to go on, and they did beautiful jobs._

Evelyn intended to meet up with Dylan, an accidental on-purpose bump into, but she got so nervous that she ended up meeting Cyrus instead. She looked lost and scared, which helped her put on the act, and helped her get closer to the boys and stuff, and learning their secrets and moves which she gave back to Rita, which she used to win over auditions again.

Eventually she followed Evelyn to the boy's campsite, jumped right out while the boys were giving lessons to Michelle, and offered the boys a deal, if she, Rita, could become a big super singing star, she'd mention about the boys and ensure them that they would get that life they desired, as tempted as the boys were, they didn't trust Rita one bit, as she seemed just as nasty as Michelle had said. She tried to put the moves on Dylan, but he wasn't interested in her, as he already had somebody else in mind; Michelle.

All the time they spent together, she was becoming more than just a friend as he began to show it by singing in a duet with her **_"Lucky Star"_** This made Rita angrier and she was determined to ruin Michelle's happiness for good.

So she continued to use Evelyn to sneak dancing tips from the boys, but Evelyn wasn't sure she wanted to anymore, or even be Rita's servant. For she was starting to take a likeness to Cyrus, and he felt the same towards her, but still had no clue she was working for Rita, neither did Dylan, but Rita blackmailed Evelyn to remain loyal to her by threatening to expose her as the little sneak she had been. Evelyn had no choice but to comply.

Things really began to heat up between Michelle and Rita as they continued to compete against one another, especially as they had both been chosen to audition for the royal English dance academy that would make them international stars if they got in, but thanks to Evelyn playing the rat, Rita managed to get loads of good moves form the boys, leaving Michelle having a very hard time to compete with her, but the judges couldn't decide which girl was more deserving. Prompting Rita to cheat having Evelyn sabotage Michelle's shoes again by waxing them and making them slippery, and causing her to slip and fall all over herself, really hurting her chances of being chosen.

Then things went from bad to worse as Rita, feeling she had already won, made an announcement to the judges, thanking Dylan and Cyrus for teaching her all the moves she had learned. Making Michelle feel that Dylan had betrayed her, resulting in a falling out, and worse off Evelyn, out of shame and guilt, confessed to Cyrus what really happened, leaving Cyrus horrified and shocked to discover that she was Rita's little rat the whole time, leading him to no longer trust her seeing what was happening to Dylan and Michelle. He wouldn't even give her a chance to explain and just stormed off leaving Evelyn hurt and in tears.

It was a long act of sad and betrayed faces, and Michelle was ultimately deciding to quit dancing feeling no one had any confidence in her, but finally Evelyn couldn't take another moment of this, and began to pull some strings of her own, having found her courage to stand up to others as Cyrus had taught her all through the play, eventually turning to Cyrus for extra help and guidance. At first he wasn't very open with her for the way she hurt him, but when she mentions of the way that she can help Dylan and Michelle, and even him, he agreed to help her.

They both talked to Dylan, and he was in on it too, but the biggest problem they had was getting Michelle to consider rejoining, and she was still acting stubborn and refused to believe a word they said, but Evelyn spilled the beans on how Rita had been cheating all this time with the wax shoes, and she also wanted to get back at her for all her pushing. Michelle agreed to do it.

Before long, the final, really grand audition had begun with members for the board of the royal academy judging for themselves to determine who the best was. Rita went first, and she did well at the start, but during her next performance she slipped and skidded down. That was when the others came out on stage and exposed her as the cheater she was, and a horrid blackmailer. Evelyn even presented the judges with all the lists and plots of Michelle's dealings including the moves she had stolen form the boys which were really taught to Michelle, as Dylan publicly announced.

The crowds and the judges applauded for Michelle, and booed at Rita, even throwing things at her and forcing her to run off in embarrassment, and the judges let Michelle have her fair turn, but she only would if Dylan would join her, and they performed their Lucky Star number. Evelyn and Cyrus joined with them, and in the end, all four of them had received acceptations into the royal dance academy to become famous.

Michelle felt she owed Dylan her life, while he insisted he owed her his life for him and Cyrus make their dreams come true as well.

The final musical number was of the four friends having graduated from the royal dance academy with flying colors, and becoming real worldwide super stars, but really all Dylan and Michelle seemed really deem worth it all was each other, and kissed before everyone. Cyrus and Evelyn had become a couple too…

_…the only difference was Fluttershy actually kissed Rhymey herself. No play acting, and whispered to him she knew he was her admirer, and she was willing to give it a chance if he wanted to._

_…_

The play had ended, and the crowds cheered like crazy. Professor Abra never had felt such glee in his life. Grandruler and Luna were very proud of the students, and Celestia, having seen the whole thing, especially with the couples and their difficulties, made start her feel a little different inside. The first steps to helping her get over her issues. She felt maybe she was ready start changing, but didn't know how to prove it to her sister or Grandruler.

The students gathered on stage to take the final bow, only Sunset wasn't present, and she was said to have been heading out the door after she had walked off stage after her final scene. "Her loss…" Lightning whispered to Starla, and she sniggered softly.

Indeed, Sunset had rushed outside, and could hear all the cheering inside. "Huh! Enjoy it while you can…" she hissed, and then she gazed up at the full moon, and saw a small glowing of light coming from the statute in the front of the school yard. "I'll be back, Canterlot High, and when I return, you'll all regret you ever messed with Sunset Shimmer!" then she jumped right at the statue, and actually disappeared.

.


	13. Team Spirit

**ACT TWELVE**

The actors received so many positive and great reviews for the play, and Principal Luna was very proud of her students, as was Grandruler, but the two of them couldn't help but notice Celestia slip quietly out and off the premises and drove off in her car. Grandruler felt like going after her and maybe talk it over, but he stopped himself remembering this was for Celestia's own good. He just didn't know if he could trust her… though he really wanted to.

Nobody had a clue of where Sunset had gone, and couldn't find her anywhere, but decided maybe it was better she wasn't there and wouldn't be hogging all the glory for herself, but easily what everyone seemed to like the most was that Rhymey and Fluttershy had officially become a couple; Rhymey being exposed as Fluttershy's admirer, and they went out to get a milkshake together. Rhymey gazed back at Lightning and winked at him in thanks for helping him, and Lightning gave him a thumb up.

The rest of his friends huddled around him and Starla expressing their reviews of the performance, even Flash commended Lightning. "You are indeed a young man of mystery, Lightning Dawn. I like that in a person." He said seriously. Lightning narrowed his eyes at him, and the others began to catch on. "Good luck at the big game tomorrow." Said Flash, and he left. Lightning kept his eye on him until he was out of sight.

"So, he's in on the evil plot too, is he?" asked Buddy.

Lightning nodded.

"Man, I should've known that dude had something to hide." said Artie.

"I say we rush him now." said Dyno.

"Si, we'll make him talk and get him to spill the beans of what he's up to." added Myte, but Lightning disagreed. He was still more than certain that Flash was responsible for putting Twilight in the hospital, and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. "Whatever he and his crazy mother are up to, they're bound to do it after the game, tomorrow night."

…

The next evening, everyone gathered at the Canterlot Arena in town for the grand basketball game of the Crystal Empires and the Canterlot Wondercolts. Rainbow, still unaware of the truth of the matters behind the game, was very relieved that Lightning was back on the team, but shocked when he had requested to play in the second half of the game. "But we need you out there now!" cried Rainbow "We won't stand a chance without you."

"Trust me…" Lightning said "This just could work. It's an old strategy, even you should know of it."

Rainbow did know of it; they just play weakly for the first half so Lightning could get a good look at the players and their style, let them get ahead, and then come at them with everything they had. Rainbow still didn't think it cool to let Lightning do that, especially as she was team captain, but she ultimately trusted Lightning's plan.

Lightning hoped he was doing the right thing, he couldn't afford any mess-ups. The transport gem had only thirty-six hours of power left. If he didn't get the Rainbow Rod back and soon, he'd be trapped on Earth forever, but he didn't want to think about that only, he needed to concentrate.

The arena was packed with loads of students form both schools, and school staffs, and families, and some civilians too, including Celestia, whom once again had come with her shades and scarf over her hair to not be recognized, but it obviously didn't work, as everyone already could tell it was her because of her multi-color striped hair, but just let her have her space and didn't sit near her.

The students could see her from their seats, and so could the players; She looked so alone, so miserable, and full of remorse. Grandruler and Luna could see her and both felt increasingly guilty and remorseful themselves, but again were forced to hold back until Celestia could prove she was willing to change.

Sapphira was sitting on the opposite side of the arena and could see all the long faces, but they were of no concern to her. _"Tonight is the night."_ she thought wickedly _"It matters not of who wins the game, in the end the real prize shall be mine and my wicked plot can begin at last."_

Lightning's friends all sat together, and Krysta was watching from the giant sunroof. "This is it." she said softly, and soon the game was on.

The Empires were just as brutal and fierce as they were rumored to be. They were taller than any of the wondercolts, making it easier to keep the ball out of reach and shoot long distances, earning them a big lead in the first period. They were also very fast runners and dribblers, and even had dirty ways of playing, but not cheating or fouling, which helped them get even more points, and despite numerous protests by the crowds, the referees assured everyone that there was no foul or penalty.

Still, the Wondercolts wouldn't give up and played with all their might, eventually making a least up to half of what the Empires had by halftime, but lots of people were starting to feel disheartened that the Wondercolts had already lost.

The team was looking gloomy as they went back to the locker room, but it was all just an act. Lightning had seen everything and figured this was all child's play to him. Coach Penny and Rainbow agreed; now it was time to get serious.

The reserve players, Lightning and Rainbow rushed out onto the court. The students of Canterlot cheered like crazy now that their secret weapon had come out, but the Empires, not knowing a thing of what they were in for, simply laughed and mocked the Wondercolts, practically insisting they just hand them the trophy. "The game's not over until it's over." Lightning said.

The ref blew his whistle and the game was on again. He threw the ball way up high, the Empires stood ready to grab it, but Lightning leapt way up high catching it, much to the astonishment of the Empires and the crowd. The Empires' coach could hardly believe what he saw. Next, Lightning landed on his feet and rapidly dribbled the ball that it made the Empires dizzy. Lightning then zipped right past them, still dribbling, made it to the basket and leapt up over it making a perfect slam-dunk.

The Empires got their game faces back on and looked ready to play tough, but it was no use. Lightning made several more baskets thanks to his magnificent skills- he ran from one side of the court to the other end in the wink of an eye; he made far shots with tremendous accuracy and distance, and intercepted the ball with his jumps or super speed. He also gave the other players the chance, passing them the balls while all the Empires foolishly surrounded him in attempt to stop him, making it easier for the other players to make perfect baskets, with their opponents distracted.

The Wondercolts were catching up, and the Empires' coach, outraged, waltzed up to the ref and snapped "Hey! Are you blind? That kid is big time doing something illegal here." But the ref angrily insisted "Look Coach, nowhere in rulebook says anything about jumping too high or running so fast. Now sit down!"

The end of the fourth and final period, and thanks to Lightning the score was tied, and with one minute to go everyone seemed overjoyed that Canterlot was going to win for sure, all thanks to Lightning, but this made him start to feel a little uncomfortable as he could hear some of the students in their seats praising him but not caring a bit for the other players, not even Rainbow. This made the other players feel a little bummed out, and some were casting mean looks at Lightning for hogging all the spotlight to himself, despite that they were winning.

Lightning felt terrible, all he wanted was to win the game, and suddenly he had an idea of how to put things back in balance. When the ball was thrown to him and he went for the basic, he deliberately, but made it look like he missed and fell hard onto the floor spraining his ankle. The crowd gasped in horror, and a time out was called.

Penny rushed out to the scene, and despite that she couldn't find any swelling, Lightning put on a very convince act, wincing as she felt along his ankle. "Ouch! That hurts!" he cried. The players, now feeling sorry for him, graciously helped Lightning to the benches.

Sapphira kept her eye on Lightning as he was being carried, and she wasn't so sure that was all an accident, but the team sure was, and Rainbow nearly broke out into a panic. "This is a total disaster! We were about to win it all!"

"Rainbow, calm down." Said Penny, but really she was about an inch away from having a panic attack herself. "You can still win it." Lightning told them. "You don't need me out there; just believe in yourselves, in the team, not just me."

After a moment of hesitation, the team agreed to give it a try. Lightning was replaced with another player. Only twenty seconds were left, and the ref blew his whistle starting the time. The Empires had the ball and managed to make a basket, putting them two points ahead, and with only ten seconds left, everyone felt their hopes being dashed once again. The Wondercolts only hope now was to make a three-point shot, but Rainbow gazed over at the benches, at Lightning, and he gazed back at her which told her to believe! She nodded at him and stood ready with her team as they got the ball.

Thanks to Lightning's playing, the Empires were all wiped out and tired from their previous plays to try and stop him, which slowed them down just a little, giving the Wondercolts the chance they needed. As the Empires surrounded each player trying to steal the ball or prevent the player from passing, the Wondercolts passed the ball back and forth between teammates making their way across the court, and finally Rainbow got the ball with only a few seconds left and the Empires charging at her, she made the shot.

The ball bounced off the rim of the basket, and then off the other side, and began to spin around, and around the rim. The final nanoseconds were ticking, and the ball slipped into the basket just in absolutely nick of time, giving the Wondercolts three points, and the win!

The entire area erupted with the sound of loud and happy cheers, but the Empires and the coach were totally outraged and devastated. For the first time ever, Canterlot had beaten Crystal High. Luna and Grandruler were overjoyed and were barely able to contain themselves, and Celestia… she was very impressed. She turned to gaze up at her sister and Grandruler and they gazed down at her and nodded proudly, and she nodded back, and then she got up and left. Grandruler kept his eye on her until she was completely out of sight. Luna put her hand on his shoulder, understanding his pity for her. Grandruler then snapped upright and cleared his throat telling Luna to look professional. It was time to award the winning team the grand prize.

The team and Penny couldn't stop leaping about and cheering, and Lightning ran out to join them, exposing that he wasn't hurt at all. "I don't believe this!" snapped Rainbow. "But I do…" said Lightning "You see what I mean by how believing can be a big help?"

Rainbow and the team understood, and promised to try it out more often, but still all they wanted to do was cheer for joy. _"We won! WE WON!"_ they all cheered. Lightning's friends cheered, and so did Twilight's, forgetting that they were all still mad at each other and quickly looked away from one another, and Krysta was flying in circles with glee. "WHEE…! WHOOPEE!" she screamed. "I'm so proud of Lightning."

Soon, the team all stood together, ready to accept the award. Grandruler gave his speech, and expressed his proud feelings towards the team, and his extra Lightning Dawn for showing excellent conduct for his teammates, and allowing Rainbow Dash to make the winning basket. "Well done, Lightning. Honor, kindness, and believing are something we must carry with us in our minds and hearts all the time."

Then, it was time! The grand trophy- the Rainbow Rod, was lowered from a secret hiding place in the big score displayer box up above the court, and was slowly being lowered down on wires in a glass dome on a silver platter. Lightning gazed widely at it. "There is it! I've done it!"

Sapphira saw it too. "It's time…!" she hissed.

Grandruler grabbed the casing. "On behalf of myself and all the staff of the supreme school council of Mystic Island, I am pleased to present this magnificent trophy to this year's champions, The Canterlot Wondercolts." but as he prepared to hand over the trophy in its case to Lightning, to everyone's astonishment, it was gone! The platter was there, but the dome and the rod were gone.

Suddenly, all the lights went out, and all the people were gasping and stammering around in the dark. "Get those lights back on!" shouted Luna.

When the lights came on again, everyone screamed in horror, for a swarm of strange looking creatures- Crystallites… were gathered on the court. "Whoa?!" cried Rainbow "Monsters… real monsters?!"

Grandruler dropped the platter in shock "Am I see what I think I'm seeing?"

Sapphira stepped forth snickering wickedly "Take a close look, Earthman. They are the beginning of this world's end, but the beginning of mine."

"Sapphira? You're behind this?!" growled Grandruler. Lightning gazed at him "I told you she was one of them. She's their empress."

"Yes…" snarled Sapphira and she held up the Rainbow Rod, which she had sneakily snatched, and used it to transform into her into her Crystallite form, and used to create even more Crystallite warriors; causing them to emerge from the Earth.

"Give me back that rod!" snarled Lightning.

"Never!" shouted Sapphira "Long have I waited for this moment, and who knew that I'd be able to take you out as well, Captain Lightning Dawn." and she explained her plot…

Ever since she and her Crystallite army had lost to Starfleet, Sapphira realized she would never be able to rule the Dimensional Universe, even if she eluded capture. After she, her son, and several agents escaped from prison, they came to Earth in the human world, realizing maybe she could conquer and rule it, but unfortunately her magical-powers didn't function very well in the human world, but she knew the one sort of magic that could not only allow her to change that, but increase her powers ten-fold- Rainbow Magic! After all, rainbows, light, and crystals made a perfect match.

Also, in her many years staying in the human world, she had done many things, and hurt many humans to achieve another goal. She had her agents built a satellite in orbit, which would be powered by her own magic once the Rainbow Rod had been obtained, and with it, she would be able to turn the entire world into a Crystallite world, and turn all the humans into her slaves; [art of the largest empire that ever had existed. "With all this power and the many more I shall gain. I will take over the Earth with my massive empire and then return to crush the dimensional universe. Even your precious Starfleet won't be enough to stop me this time."

Lightning clenched his teeth and stood ready for a big brawl. "I won't let you do this!" and he ran forth to grab the rod from her, but the warriors shielded her and punched him hard seemingly knocking him unconscious. "Lightning!" cried Starla. Krysta pounded on the glass roof with her talons. "No, Lightning!"

He just lay there on the floor, not even moving while Sapphira laughed at him "Pitiful creature. You spent all this time, all this planning, and it was all in vain." She then turned to leave and begin preparations to activate the satellite cannon; first target, Mystic Island. She glanced down at Lightning one more time. "As for that one, destroy him. Anyone who tries to help him, destroy them too." Then she left, and the warriors prepared to kill Lightning for good.


	14. Believe in the Power

**ACT THIRTEEN**

The warriors continued to make their way over to Lightning, who was still seemingly lying unconscious on the floor, and the civilians were helpless to do anything about it, and kept well away from those wicked creatures, fearing they were stronger than they looked.

"Lightning!" cried Starla.

"Get up, man!" shouted Buddy, but Lightning still lay on the floor, until those warriors were looming over him, and he swiftly kicked them all away and leapt up onto his feet. "Fool the mind, and the battle is yours." he said with a smirk, and everyone watched as he fought valiantly against those warriors, knocking some of them unconscious, and forcing them to retreat out of the building.

"Everybody out!" shouted Lightning, and everyone ran for the exits in near panic, but when they got outside, they found Flash was there waiting for them. "Leaving so soon? I wouldn't hear of it. My mother's little party has just begun."

"Flash Sentry?! You're in on this too?" asked Luna.

Flash snickered "Only half correct, Earth-woman." He laughed loud and wickedly as his body began to glow in pale blue light. "This is getting creepy!" cried Artie as he and everyone saw Flash appear in full Crystallite form, wearing his armor and holding his sword. The people were just speechless, and felt almost glad Sunset and Twilight were not there to see it.

"You Earthlings are pathetic as you are practical. One of the first rules of all magic: Things are not always what they seem."

Lightning clenched his fists and practically growled at him "Where's your mother?"

"Preparing the satellite…" Flash answered.

…

Sure enough, Sapphira stood atop the tallest building in the city, and poised the Rainbow Rod at the sky, infusing it with her own powers and firing it way, way up and charging up the massive satellite causing it to unfold. Soon it would be fully armed, charged up, and ready to fire.

Everyone in town just gazed up at the light wondering what it was, unaware of the danger at hand.

…

Flash chuckled wickedly, and then glared at Lightning. Lightning was about to rush at him, when suddenly, "Not so fast!" growled Flash "Perhaps it's time to demonstrate what gift I've gotten from the Rainbow Rod." and his sword began to glow, and several streaks of lightning bolts went into the ground. The ground began to rumble and quake. "What's happening?!" cried Dyno.

"I think we're about to find out! Look!" cried Myte, as everyone saw two giant Crystallite beasts, with horns, fangs, claws and wings, emerged from the ground. They had to be at least the sizes of small houses, with enough to strength to tear up everything in their sights. This was Flash's plot to keep Lightning distracted. "You could try and stop me and my mother, but then you'll be letting everyone in the city of this island down."

He transferred his two beasts into the city where they began to terrorize everyone. "No!" shouted Lightning. The people behind him were frightened and outraged, but virtually helpless. Not to mention there was still the matter of the crystallite-warriors themselves, now appearing in larger numbers and also scattering about all over the island. "What are you going do now?" teased Flash, and he teleported to join his mother.

There was no way Lightning could handle all this by himself, especially without any powers or backup.

"I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing!" Lightning said, and despite protests and concerned warnings from all the others, he ran off at super speed towards town, and attacked every single one of the warriors he met along the way. They weren't too tough to beat, but there were just so many of them, and Lightning was already feeling beat to exhaustion from his previous fights, not to mention the basketball game. If he could only transform into his super suit he'd get a much needed boost of strength.

The worst part was those large Crystal Beasts. The people in the city were already evacuating in a panic and trying to get as far away as they could form those monsters trashing the city- crushing cars, kicking huge holes in the walls of buildings and setting massive fires. The local authorities tried to hold up some of the warriors, but their pitiful Earth weapons didn't even scratch the evil aliens, and they returned fire, injuring a few people in the process.

Lightning had never felt so stuck in his life. No matter what he chose, either to get Sapphira, attack the warriors, or fight the big beasts, he couldn't do it all and people would get hurt. Still, he knew he couldn't just sit and do nothing, and went after the beasts first as they were causing more damages. He leapt up high and tried to kick them, but they were so big and solid, and his strength cut to less than half, he hardly made them flinch, but they did turn to face him and flicked him hard into a wall. He wasn't hurt much, but things were getting more hopeless for him.

Sapphira and Flash could see everything from the skyscraper roof. "Look at him." sneered Sapphria "I just love seeing hopeless victims about to be destroyed."

Flash nodded and watched with glee as the two angry beasts glared at Lightning, who had nowhere to run or jump to, and just as the big beasts prepared to smash him, rocks, bits of metal, and other things bombarded the beasts from behind. It was all of Lightning's friends from school throwing them. "Leave him alone, you ugly brutes!" shouted Starla.

"Lightning, get out of there!" shouted Buddy. Lightning snapped out of his astonishment and slipped away and ran over to the others. "What are you guys doing here? How did you get here so fast." he asked.

"Maybe a _"thank you"_ is in order for saving your life." said Artie "And hello, we're on an island; everything is close by."

"We weren't about to sit by and let these brutes get you." added Dyno. "We owed you that much for all that believe in you we did." agreed Myte.

Rhymey nodded and said…

"You are our friend,  
We'll stay to the end."

Lightning didn't know what to say, but he felt really touched. "I do believe in you!" he said. "And we believe in you." added Starla. The others all nodded, and suddenly, something under Lightning's T-shirt started to glow. "What's that?" asked Starla. Lightning reached under his shirt and pulled out the second gem; the one his mentor, The Grand Ruler gave him before he left Unicornicopia, and remembering what he said…

_"When the time comes you will know what it does and what it is for."_

Obviously, the gem responded to vast amounts of emotional energy from all their believing. The gem glowed brightly as seven tiny glowing balls of light spouted from it, and surrounded the seven friends. Lightning could also hear his master's voice calling out to him. _"Lightning, if you are hearing this message, you have unlocked the power of this gem. I have enclosed the ability for you and your friends to transform during moments of extreme danger. Now go forth, and protect the world from the evil ones."_

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Buddy.

"That sounded like Grandruler." said Artie, but they all could tell thereafter it wasn't their Grandruler, but they did hear about the part of helping Lightning to defend their world and were only too excited to help out.

Lightning closed his eyes. _"Thank you, Master. I won't let you down."_

One-by-one, a Starfleet insignia badge appeared on upper-left side of everyone's shirts. "How do these things work?" asked Dyno. "Yeah, what are we supposed to do?"

"Just do exactly as I do." said Lightning. He told everyone to stand in line. "Okay ready…?" His friends stood ready and he showed them to simply tap their badges and shout the phrase "Starfleet Magic!"

The others did the same, _"STARFLEET MAGIC!"_ At once, when they tapped their badges, all seven of them were enveloped in different colored glows of light as they soared up, up, into the sky.

The people across the city, and those still at the school could see them. Even Celestia saw them, and Sapphira and Flash as well. "It can't be?!" she cried.

One-by-One, Lightning and his friends donned their super suits- White strong outfits and super armor overtop complete with shoulder pads, strong boots, gauntlets, and visors over their eyes, only a few new catches. The visors came with microphones on magical wavelengths for the team to communicate with one another, and even though they were still human, they each sprouted wings, tails, and even horns. All of Lightning's friends never felt anything like this, they felt so pumped up and ready for action as if all their new powers and abilities seemed familiar to them.

Lightning smirked at them, and they all heroically stood together under the stars as Lightning recited the team's oath…

"Guardians of the universe,  
United we stand  
To punish all evil,  
And protect what is grand!"

_"…Power of Believing!"_

Starla: _"Power of Space!" _

Buddy: _"Power of Fauna!"_

Artie: _"Power of Art!"_

Rhymey: _"Let's begin! Power of Wind…!"_

Dyno and Myte: _"Power of Fire!"_

"Let's go!" shouted Lightning and off they went soaring down and across the island.

Flash couldn't believe it, but Sapphira didn't seem too worried. "So they've transformed and donned the power, no matter." Her satellite was already finished folding out in orbit and just needed a little time to charge up. She placed the Rainbow Rod into a pedestal she had made form crystals, and the rod unleashed a beam of magic all the way at the sky and would keep on going until the satellite was fully charged.

All the civilians could see this from the Canterlot Arena ground. Many were thinking of evacuating the entire island, but that was ridiculously impossible and couldn't be done in time, especially with all the monsters still on the loose, and once the satellite fired, the entire island would be in danger.

Grandruler kept watching the beam and knew it lead to where the satellite was, and after battled every bit of doubt in his body, and feeling he owed it to Lightning- "I've got to try and destroy that satellite." and he dashed for his limo. "What are you doing?" hollered Luna.

Grandruler dashed to the trunk of his limo and pulled out a silver-trunk. Inside contained a silvery, spacesuit, and a red vest that fit the helmet on, which he quickly donned. "It's time for this rocket-man to fly again!"

He told her his driver to get out of the car, and he got in. Everyone was confused, and all thinking the same thing, that he wouldn't be able to reach up there in a limousine, only to be astonished as they saw it transform and take the shape of a super rocket jet. "I knew I paid to have these built for a reason." he gloated softly. "Everyone, get back!" he shouted as he started the engines, and everyone got as far from the craft as they could. "T-Minus Five and counting…! Four three two one, Go!"

The rockets fired and everyone watched and braced themselves from the gust of wind as the craft lifted off into the skies. The people cheered and all wished him luck, and far from them, Celestia could see the craft going higher. "Good luck, Celesto." she said softly. She really hoped he could destroy the satellite, but she couldn't help but gaze up at the skyscraper where the magic beam was coming from and decided to offer what help she could, despite the many incredible risks she was taking.


	15. Long Awaited Battle

**ACT FOURTEEN**

The fighters were all spread out, and Lightning's friends felt wild enough that they could fly, but just as Lightning promised, their suits would not only protect them, but it would increase their natural strengths and speeds, and provide them with their weapons and special abilities to assist them in battle. They each went after the crystal warriors, finding them in various locations and wreaking havoc. "Let's get 'em!" shouted Buddy and they all soared down right at the warriors kicking them all hard, and then the battle was on.

Just as Lightning promised, when the warriors hit them, they hardly felt anything that much, but they still did get pushed down and back hard and knocked into walls, but now they were really steamed up and ready to fight back with all they had. They discovered they could do so much more than they thought; they could jump great heights and distances, punch and kick with enough for to break a break wall, and even perform incredible martial art moves in addition to the ones they already learned and studied in books.

The punched, kicked, and knocked those evil creatures to the ground. "Take that!" yelled Starla as she swiftly kicked a warrior in the face and sent him crashing into two of his buddies. Two more crept up on her from behind, and she turned round quickly **_"PUSLAR LASER!"_** and shot them all right through.

The Spanish twins were getting real kicks out of this, literally. The spun around like dancers and shouting _"Uno, dos, tres y Tiro! Uno, dos, tres y Tiro…!" _before raising their feet and double-kicking the enemies in the chests sending them hard backward, but soon they found themselves surrounded and tried to use their magical attacks on them, forgetting at first they had to join hands and combine their powers to make it work as they were twins. "Ready…?"

"Si, let's do it."

They joined hands and shouted **_"BOOM-BOOM ROCKETS!"_** and fired their missiles right at the swarm, blasting them to pieces. The brothers slapped each other a high-five.

Artie was fighting hard and got shoved down a grassy slope and crashing headfirst into a garbage can at the bottom. He got up angrily. "That does it! **_SUPER STAFF…!" _**His staff appeared and he whirled it and twirled it in poses, and then sling pole vaulted himself right back up the hill. "Did you miss me, boys?" he teased, landing right in the middle of ring of six warriors, and he drove his staff into the ground and swung round and around kicking down each of the warriors. "I think I could get used to this stuff."

Rhymey leapt up high somersaulting in the air, and attacked more of the warriors, but more ganged up on him and dealt him a few blows and sent him skidding across the ground.

"I won't give in.  
I'll still win!" he said as he gathered his strength, and even thought of Fluttershy and that he was fighting for her, as well as everyone else which gave him more determination. **_"WARD SWORD…!"_** he stood and swung his swung his sword heroically. Its blade shimmered in the moonlight.

The warriors charged at him, but Rhymey slashed and swung at them all hard knocking them down like trees, and then stood proud and waved his sword, posing and proclaiming.

"There, you see?  
That was easy."

…

Meanwhile, Grandruler had already made it into orbit. He gazed all around him at the stunning sights of space and the Earth below him. It had been had been such a long time since his last mission before he retired, but he had no time for reminiscing. He could see the satellite cannon up ahead, and it was pretty big, about the size of a football field. He maneuvered his craft until it was just within range. "Arming interceptor missiles…"

The torpedoes were armed "Fire!" and off they went heading straight for the dish, slamming into it and exploding. "Direct hit…!" Grandruler cheered, but when the smoke cleared, the dish wasn't even scratched. "It can't be." He tried another two shots, but still no damage. "It must have a special surface!"

…

Sapphira and Flash, fully aware he was up there, laughed at his feeble attempt. "Foolish, Earthman…" scoffed Sapphira "Your Earth technology is no match for my strong crystallite alloy."

Flash checked the gauge "We're almost ready to fire, mother."

"Excellent!"

…

Grandruler realized, if he couldn't destroy the satellite, then maybe he could at least tip it off course so it would fire away from the Earth, by pushing his craft against it. He carefully steered his craft and armed the rammer bumper. "Easy now…! Easy!"

…

"Oh, no you don't!" hissed Flash and he held up a remote-control linked to the satellite, and activated a special built-in mechanism.

…

A small gun nozzle popped out atop the satellite, and fired a powerful beam at Grandruler's craft and holding it in a power, electro-magnetic deadlock. He tried with all his might, but he couldn't break free, and the hatches wouldn't open so he couldn't jump out. He couldn't figure a way out, but knew he'd have to, because his oxygen wouldn't last forever! He just hoped things were going better down there!

…

With the number of crystal-warriors diminished, it was time for the next step; going after the big crystal beasts, and stop Sapphira. Lightning was soaring high over the city, and kept in close contact with his team via his new transmitter. "All right Starfleet, I'm over the east sector of the city. Scanners have picked up the source. I'm going in!"

He could see one of the two brutes down below. "Okay big guy, you're not going to get me this time. Here I come!" Soaring down swiftly from up above, he aimed his legs out front and kicked the beast hard in the back of its huge head and actually knocked him over. "Direct hit…!" but that big brute got back up almost immediately, and unleashed a magical wave of light at him, hitting him full force. "Whoa! He's tougher than he looks. I need backup."

"We're on our way, Lightning." cried Buddy. He arrived on the scene in almost no time and pulled out his Vine Whip, ensnaring the beats by the legs, keeping him tied up, and he couldn't snap the special material it was made up. "Sorry, big guy… line's all tied up." Buddy teased as he wrestled to maintain his grip. It was like trying to hold on to a really big and feisty dog with a real temper. The monster tried to blast at him, but Buddy leapt out of the way missing it. "Bad move, big guy. Two can play at this game. **_LEAF SWARM…!"_**

His razor-sharp leaves bombarded the monster hard keeping it blinded and distracted, but he could still shoot blindly. "I need help!" shouted Buddy.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" hollered Artie. He landed just near them and shouted **_"PAINT BOMB…!"_** and unleashed his gloopy explosions at the beast, damaging him further, but the beast still struggled to fight back. "Man, these guys are tougher than we thought."

"Keep trying!" shouted Buddy.

Meanwhile, Rhymey stood face-to-face with other beast, gently caressed thing the blade of his sword. The beast growled at him and raised his strong arms and the two began to sword-fight fiercely. Eventually engaging in a blade-lock, but the beast still had a free arm and punched Rhymey hard sending him soaring backwards hard and crashing into a wall.

"I've been hit hard,  
Send help to the boulevard!"

The Spanish Twins loomed over the beast from high on the roof. "Hang on, Amigo!" shouted Dyno "Here we come…!" hollered Myte as he and his brother leapt form up high and onto the beast riding him like a bucking bull, but maintaining a firm grip.

While they were all down there handling the beasts, Starla soared towards the rooftop where Sapphira and Flash were, plotting to get Lightning's Rainbow Rod back. "Okay, guys I got them in my sights." she said and then got out her Star Bow, and readied to shoot, but Flash and Sapphira could see her coming, and laughed. "They just make this too easy." said Sapphira. Her son snickered, and Sapphira stepped out to the edge of the roof and fired her magic beams, hitting Starla hard. "I've been hit! I'm going down!" She barely managed to straighten herself up and soften her crash way down below, but still lay flat on a pile of garbage bags.

Sapphira and Flash laughed at her and Flash requested "Mother, allow me…?" His mother nodded, and Flash leapt off the edge, leaving the remote control in his mother's control, and landed majestically into the street and made his way over to where Starla lay flat, and clutched his sword, "Poor, helpless Earth girl, you should have minded your own business."

He stood over her and raised his sword ready to cut her in half, which she swiftly raised her foot and booted him hard in the chest knocking him over. She bolted up right and stood poised for a brawl. "I'll show you who's helpless!"

Flash growled, and the two went at it hard. Flash swung his blade, punched, kicked and fired at Starla, which she put great efforts to dodge and return fire. **_"STARLIGHT ARROW…!" _**She fired her magic arrow right at Flash, but he deflected it with his sword, striking her back. Sparks flew everywhere and Starla rolled along the ground. "I got Flash Sentry in a brawl. I need backup!" she hollered into her speaker. "Hang tight, Starla, I'm coming!" cried Lightning.

All the areas, things weren't improving well…!

Buddy and Artie were still struggling with the first beast. "I don't think I can hold him much longer!" cried Buddy.

Dyno and Myte both got bucked off the other beast and slammed into Rhymey. "He's too strong!" cried Dyno. "We can't take him down like this." added Myte.

Grandruler was still caught in the magnetic field in orbit, and he still couldn't break free as long as the satellite kept beaming on him. "It's getting hot in here!" he shouted at no one in particular. His oxygen wouldn't last much longer, and worse, the satellite was fully charged. "Oh, no!" he cried.

"Yes…!" shouted Sapphria "Full power reached. FIRE…!"

And the satellite cannon fired, sending a pale blue magic beam right for the island. The people could see it coming and began to run for their lives, but of course there was no place for them to really run to, on an island! The beam hit the coast line, but solely began to make its way inward onto the land, and every living thing it touched turned into a crystallite version of itself.

Meanwhile, Starla was still having trouble with Flash. After a long fight and exchanging blows and hits. Flash had her at his mercy and pointing his sword right at her. "Now who is helpless?" he mocked "You put up a valiant effort, but I'm afraid it was all in vain."

He was about to stab her dead, when Lightning came soaring like a missile and head-slammed him hard in the side. "DU'AAAAAAHH!" and sent him clear across the street. "All in vain for you, Flash Sentry!" he gloated.

"Great timing…!" Starla said with a smirk.

Lightning nodded at her and then turned angrily to gaze at Flash. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Flash Sentry!" and jumped right at him and mercilessly let him have it. Flash fought back just as fiercely, but he was already a little worn out from his battle with Starla, giving Lightning a powerful advantage to really bash him hard. Starla, recovered a bit of her strength and helped him, but in the midst of the fight, they could see, off in the distance, the satellite beam was slowly making its way across the island, cursing everything it touched.

Flashed wickedly laughed and said to him "Your time is up, Lightning Dawn! You and your and your friends were never match for us."

More and more people and animals on the island were struck by the magic and turned into crystallites. They were practically zombies that lived to only serve their empress, Sapphira. "Wonderful!" Sapphira cheered "Soon the island will be completely under my control, and then I shall proceed to infect the entire world, and proceed to infect the dimensional universe."

"No, you won't!" shouted a voiced.

"What?!" she turned round just in time as Celestia, who snuck her way into the building and out onto the roof, swiftly kicked the remote control out of her hand and sent it crashing down below, smashing it, and in turn, released Grandruler from the magnetic-field. "I'm free!" he cried.

…

"You!" growled Sapphira "You will pay for this, Earth woman!" She fired a blast, but Celestia rolled out of the way, quickly grabbing a rock and pitched it right at the pedestal, hitting the Rainbow Rod and knocking it clear off and over the edge of the roof. "No!" shouted Sapphira. Without the rod, the power ceased, and the satellite stopped firing.

"The rod! We've got to get it!" cried Lightning, but as he tried to fly up to it, he got blasted by Flash! "Oh, no you don't!" he growled and moved into position to catch the falling rod. Starla tried to grab it, but got kicked out of the way. It looked as if he was finally going to catch it, when at the last second; Krysta swopped in and grabbed it in her talons. "Forget about me?" she teased.

"Krysta!" cried Lightning.

She winked at him. "Catch!" and tossed the rod at him. Lightning leapt up swiftly and caught it. "Finally…! I have it back!"

Flash was outraged and planned to zap Krysta hard, but Starla shot him with an arrow shot. "You should know by now…" Lightning said "You can't outwit Starfleet!"

Flash was outraged, but not as outraged as his mother. She grabbed Celestia by the collar and held her over the ledge over the forty story drop. "They have not won yet. I can still conquer this world."

As Celestia gazed at her wicked face, she remembered something years ago, when she and Bud were making that jump. She could see someone out of the corner of her eye shoot a small stone at Bud during the jump, the one that spooked him and caused the fatal accident forcing him to be to put down. "It was you! You killed my horse!"

"Very good…" hissed Sapphira "And guess who I'm going to kill now for their interference?" With that, she threw Celestia hard sending her plummeting to certain doom. "Celestia!" shouted Lightning, but Flash wouldn't allow him and Starla to save her and held them back by striking them with his sword, knocking them down.

However, Krysta chirped loudly and a huge swarm of birds flew in from all ways and surrounded Celestia, grabbing onto her and all working together, they slowed her down as she fell, saving her. "I made a few friends myself all the time we were here." she said with a smirk  
"Not bad for a birdbrain."

"Way to go, Krysta!" cried Lightning.

As angry as Sapphira was, she had work to do. "Finish them off, my son!" she shouted as she transformed into light and crystals and rocketed up into the sky. Flash stood ready for more, and Starla and Lightning leapt into action.

…

Now that he was free from the force, Grandruler, again, positioned his craft and began to push the satellite trying to throw it out of orbit and off into space. He managed to shove it a little ways out, but it was too big as massive compared to his spacecraft, he just didn't have enough power to do it, without running out of fuel for re-entry.

Suddenly, Grandruler could a bright light heading towards him. "What the- Whoa!" he quickly veered away just as the light crashed into the satellite, causing the entire thing to glow in pale blue light, and Sapphira's face appeared in the satellites hub where the cannon was. Her sinister laughter and voice seemed amplified. Grandruler couldn't believe his eyes.

Sapphira didn't need the Rainbow Rod anymore, both she and the satellite had plenty of power, allowing her to merge into it and control it at will. _"Now, where were we? Ah, yes…!" _and she opened fire over all corners of the Earth as well as the island, infecting more countries and people but the minute.

"No!" shouted Grandruler and he armed and fired the last of his missiles at Sapphira. Not a single shot missed, but did absolutely not damage at all. Sapphira turned to face him. _"My turn…!"_ as she charged up, Grandruler quickly reeved the controls to get out of the way as Sapphira fired a powerful beam at him, hitting the side of his craft and knocking out one of the rocket thrusters. "My port engine!" he cried. Without that engine he couldn't maintain control very well, or keep his craft well in orbit, not that it mattered, as Saphira was preparing to shoot him again. "Abandon ship!" shouted Grandruler as he bailed out just in time before his craft was shot and destroyed in a big explosion.

Grandruler was still safe using his jetpack, but now he was in more danger than ever. He only had thirty minutes of air left, and there was no way he could get back down to Earth! Sapphira merely decided to leave him to his fate to die while she continues to curse the Earth. _"You have failed Earthman. Now your planet is mine!"_

Grandruler could only gaze down helplessly at the Earth.

…

All over, the magic beams were crashing on the Earth and Sapphira's wicked spell was spreading faster by the minute. Lightning and Starla were still fighting with Flash while the others kept attacking the crystal-beasts. Buddy Rose finally lost his grip and was shoved hard. Artie helped him up. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah… but we can't hold out like this anymore."

Rhymey and the twins dodged the other beast firing his magic at them.

"What do we do now?  
Lightning, tell us how!"

Lightning figured by now the beasts were probably tired enough, Flash too. "Channel all your available power and use your finisher moves!" he hollered.

"This is going to be so awesome." said Dyno.

"Okay, let's go!" shouted Myte.

One by one, they each unleashed their fury.

**_"GALACTIC PROJECTILE…!" _**

**_"WHIPLASH STRIKE…!"_**

**_"SUPER STAFF SPIN…!"_**

**_"THRASH SLASH…!"_**

**_"BOOM-BOOM FLARE…!"_**

The beasts were struck and blasted hard. They roared and growled as their bodies' flared and sparked, and jolted with beams and bolts, and they exploded in two big bangs.

Flash never felt so outraged in his life, and Lightning turned to face him. "Now it's your turn!"

"Fool!" growled Flash. "You forget… that Rainbow Rod of yours will only strengthen my power."

"Wrong!" sneered Lightning and he blasted him with a small shot, knocking Flash's sword away and sent him skidding up the road. "You forget… the Rainbow Rod's other special power allows me to dispel and vanquish evil magic." With that, his weapon began to glow brightly. **_"RAINBOW FORCE…!"_**

The big burst of powerful energy soared right at Flash. He stood his ground and held out his arms trying to defend himself from the blast thundering "LIGHTING, I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!"

"Flash, you're too late!" shouted Lightning and gave it all he had. Flash roared and growled as the force consumed all his evil energy. Lightning turned his back to Flash in a heroic pose as Flash stood where he was, flaring, and sparking… and he exploded!

When the smoke had cleared, Flash had transformed back into his human form, while his evil form had been imprisoned in a magical sphere. Lightning's friends, even Celestia cheered for joy, but the mission wasn't over yet. Lightning gazed up at the sky, and then back to Celestia. "Take care of Flash, we're going up there!"

Celestia nodded, and the fighters, after activating their suit helmets to protect them, they flew up, up, up into the sky, traveling at a speed of 15.5 kilometers per second. Their suits and super powers protected them, and they made it into orbit in almost no time.

"Look, there it is!" cried Starla.

The satellite was just coming into view, and they could see Grandruler as well, and he looked in bad shape. Sapphira could see them coming._ "So, you wish to play, huh?" _she growled, and she opened fire on them. "Look out!" shouted Lightning.

Everyone swerved out of the way just in time, missing the blast. Some of them tried to return fire, but they used up a lot of their powers during the fights below, and Sapphira still managed to deflect their blasts with her own power. _"Nice try, Star-brats!"_ she mocked as she continued fire and the fighters continued to dodge. "We've got to get Grandruler out of the way!" cried Starla

The twins nodded and soared closer, scooping Grandruler up in their arms, and connected airlines form their suits to his sharing their oxygen with him. "Hang on sir."

"…We got you."

"No, wait…!" Grandruler cried weakly "I think I've discovered a weakness in the satellite."

_"Nothing any of you can do will stop me!"_ thundered Sapphira. She fired right at them, but the twins carrying him out of the way quickly. "We've got to block up the main cannon. It just may work." said Grandruler.

"Yeah, but what do we block it with?" asked Buddy. That's when they realized, bits of debris and wreckage from Grandruler's destroyed, and they all happened on the same idea. As Sapphira continued to blast at everyone, one-by-one, the team gathered big chunks of debris, and mashed it all into one big ball. "Okay, this is it…" said Lightning "When I give the signal, everyone get as far away from the satellite as you can."

Sapphira continued to blast at everyone laughing maliciously, all the others continued to dodge the shots, but succeeding in keeping her distracted from Lightning. "Now!" shouted Lightning. The others scattered away…!

_"Huh?" _Sapphira could see him coming straight at her with the junk-ball, and she prepared to fire just as Lightning jammed the huge ball into the mouth of the cannon, and sped away just in time as Sapphira fired, and there was a big explosion followed by smaller explosions. Everyone shielded their eyes…!

And down on Earth, the explosion was so bright, everyone else hid their eyes. Some even hit the ground, looking away. "What was that?" cried Luna.

Twilight's friends felt shivers run down their spines.

Back up in orbit, the smoke had cleared, and Sapphira was in a big mess, the satellite was all charred, warped and busted in many areas. She felt very weary. "It's over, Sapphira! You've lost!" Lightning snapped at her.

Sapphira, weak but not totally defeated, swore that she wasn't finished. _"You may have won today, but I'll gather my strength and strike again…" _and while she was bellowing, her magical force fired out the back end of the satellite like rockets and began to fly off into space _"So long, Starfleet…!"_

"Oh, no you don't Sapphira." said Lightning "I still have one last trick I can use."

He concentrated hard until his golden horn began to glow. The others gazed in astonishment as the glowing got brighter and Lightning chanted…

_"I summon forth a mystic power_  
_to aid me in this darkest hour_  
_casting now upon my foe_  
_I now unleash… this magical glow…!"_

_**"…UNIFORCE!"**_

He unleashed the great burst of energy…!

Sapphira looked behind her screaming_"What?! NOOOO!"_ The force hit her, blasting her farther and farther out into space followed by a huge explosion! The fighters shielded their eyes again, and the people down on Earth could see it too. Sapphira was really gone! They could tell because without her, all those infected by her magic rays reverted back to normal. All over Mystic Island, and all over other mainland, everyone just burst into cheers of extreme joy, while up in orbit, Lightning and his friends hovered in free float above the Earth as the sun shined on them all. Lightning gazed back and forth at each of his friends, and they smiled heroically at him as Lightning proclaimed "Starfleet… Victory is ours!"


	16. Goodbye, Good Luck

_**Author's reference:**_

_**"Starfleet Theme": Beast Boy's Magic voices #63 on YouTube**_

**ACT FIFTEEN**

Grandruler felt he would never live to put any of this behind him, and he called himself an astronaut. Nevertheless, he brought up another one of his transforming limousines, by remote control, and followed the others back to Earth, to Mystic Island where a great reception was waiting for them all.

Lightning took back the Starfleet badges and the powers from all the others, as they no longer would need them, concealing them back within the gem he wore around his neck. The others accepted, but would never forget the wonders and experiences they just had.

The city sustained minimal damage, and several people were hospitalized, and around the world too, but that was just about it. Flash woke up feeling a bit sore, and he couldn't seem to remember a thing at all, except his normal, human life. Everyone decided at best not to remind him of his Crystallite ways. As for his evil self, Lightning was going it home with him to his universe where he'd spend a long time in prison. "And don't expect your mother to bail you out this time." he taunted.

For now, Lightning was ever so relieved to have his Rainbow Rod back, and all thanks to his wonderful human friends. Grandruler helped a little, but felt it was the least he could do for not believing Lightning's story, but everyone felt that it was Celestia who deserved more than just a little credit, for putting her life in danger just to save everyone. Celestia also admitted she wanted to prove she was ready to try and again and star anew. Now that her horse's death was avenged she felt she could try and make improvements in her life, and not let her temper rule.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through, Lightning…" she said.

"I'm sorry for what I did too." Lightning said and he extended his hand to her "Shall we let bygones be bygones?" and they both actually shook hands setting the bygones. Grandruler then broke up the moment, and publicly say to Celestia, "Will you… come back to Canterlot High… Principal…?" He sounded almost as if he were proposing to her.

Celestia gazed deeply into his honest eyes and began to see that loving light and glow she thought was forever lost. "Yes, sit, Mr. Grandruler."

"Um… just Celesto."

"Yes… Celesto."

Luna smiled and hugged her sister "Welcome back, Celestia."

As everyone cheered for joy and, Fluttershy noticed something shimmering in the bushes; a golden crown with some type of elemental jewel in it. "What is this?" she wondered.

…

The next day, she gave that crown to Celestia, who was Principal once again, and put it away for safekeeping feeling it was just the thing to crown princess of the fall formal with.

Meanwhile, Lightning was clearing out his locker, for this was his absolutely final day on Earth, and he would have to leave by midnight. As he continued to work, someone bumped into him. "Twilight…?"

It looked like her, and sounded like her, and yet she asked. "How did you know my name?"

Lightning figured maybe she had suffered a bit from when Flash attacked her, but her dog, Spike was there too and he didn't seem to act so gruff and violent near him now. Lightning actually bent down and patted his little head "Hey, Spike… I'm sorry for everything me a Krysta put you through."

The dog looked confused.

"And I'm sorry for everything I did to you too, Twilight. I hope you'll forgive me."

Twilight felt really confused but answered "Uh… sure, I forgive you."

Lightning smiled and left… completely unaware that was Princess Twilight Sparkle, from the planet Equestria, from his universe, and that the Twilight he knew was still in a coma in the hospital in town.

…

That night, while Twilight Sparkle was secretly camped out in the school library, completely unaware of everything…

Many students were gathered at Grandruler's manner for a congratulatory, and farewell party for Lightning. Celestia and Luna were there too, Rhymey had invited Fluttershy as his date, many of Twilight's other friends were there, but still not speaking to one another, and Flash Sentry, still amnesic of his evil ways, was there with his band playing music for everyone. They even played the **_"Starfleet Theme" _**and asked Lightning to come on stage and sing it for them, which he was delighted to, and halfway through the song, during the instrumental part, Lightning broke out dancing wildly, and leapt off the stage and into the spotlight busting some mad skills. His friends all joined him, and soon Lightning headed back on stage to finish the song. "All together now… everybody…!"

_"STARFLEET…!"_

What a finish that was.

As the party continued, a few slow songs were played for couples to dance too. Rhymey and Fluttershy danced beautifully along the floor. "This is really nice." she sighed heavenly.

Rhymey agreed

"It's a beautiful night.  
This all feels so right."

They shared a small kiss.

Lightning even asked Starla if she'd like to dance, knowing he couldn't go to the Fall Formal with her. She was delighted to dance with him. "I know this sounds silly to ask but, do you really have to go back?" she asked as they danced.

Lightning understood how she felt, but they both knew that was a silly question. Lightning didn't belong in the human world. He had his own world, his own home, his own life to lead and his own battles to fight. "They need me back there, and well…" he wanted to tell her that he was in love with someone else, the Starla Shine he knew back there, but ultimately he couldn't say it to her face, wanting to spare her feelings.

Deep down, Starla could already tell it was that, but she enjoyed what little time she had left with him.

Pretty soon, it was almost for Lightning to give his final farewell, when he and the others noticed Celestia was sitting all by herself and looking a little low. She was like that most of the night, but stopped once or twice to strike up conversation with some of the students, and even Grandruler whom she had been eying a lot.

Lightning felt he just couldn't go without doing one last good deed, and he approached Celestia. "You still love him don't you?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I suppose… I-" Celestia snapped out of her stammering "What? Who…?"

Lightning gave her the look "Celestia, I know, just like I knew about Bud."

Celestia gazed across the field at Chef Cookie Dough, who quickly turned and pretended he hadn't seen her, but Celestia could tell he did it. "Yes, I do still love Celesto." She said on the verge of tears "I always have… and I always will, and I never got to tell him."

Krysta flew up to them and landed on Lightning's shoulder "Well, why don't you just go and tell him now?" she asked.

Celestia squeeze her cup of punch tightly feeling nervous. "I can't. I just can't!"

"Why not?" asked Lightning "And don't tell me it's because he's your boss and he's rich. What difference does that make? You're both people, and people fall in love."

Krysta agreed "Just because it doesn't feel right, doesn't mean it isn't right at all."

Celestia realized that was right, and helped feel a bit more confident in doing it "But… what do I say?"

"Well… try "I love you"…" said Lightning "It's easy to say, and it's right to the point."

Luna, who overheard the conversation, urged her sister to do it. "You lost your chance once before, don't blow it again."

Celestia nodded and agreed to do it, right then and there. She got up and made her way over where she saw him talking to some of the students and sharing his life stories of being an astronaut…

"Celesto…"

He got up and gazed at her "Yes, Celestia…?"

"I have something to tell you… I should have told you years ago."

"What is it?"

Celestia hesitated a moment, and twiddled her fingers. "I love you."

Grandruler dropped his cane in surprise, and the students all back away to give some space.

Celestia repeated the words, "I love you."

Grandruler's cheeks turned red. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Well, do you?"

His lips curled into a loving smile. "Yes… I love you too. I always have, but… I'm still your boss, and richer than you are."

"I don't care about that." said Celestia "We're people, and just because it doesn't feel right doesn't mean it isn't right at all."

Grandruler felt soft and warm inside as he approached her and their eyes met. Both of them only could that loving gaze they saw years back at the horse club. Grandruler was about to ask her, but Celestia beat him to it. "Will you marry me?"

His cheeks when red again, and his heart was pounding. He could see out of the corner of his eyes, all the students, Lightning and friends, and even Luna giving him the gestures to accept. He turned back and gazed into Celestia's sparkling eyes and smiled at her. "Yes. I will."

Celestia's smile widened as tears came to her eyes, and they kissed in front of all those people who cheered for joy. Some of Twilight's friends blubbered and blew their noses in hankies, but Lightning and Luna were easily the most happy and proud for them both.

Then, it was time to say goodbye for good. One-by-one, Lightning shook hands or accepted hugs from Twilight's friends, and though the friends still seemed mad at each other. "I don't know what's got into all of you, but… try and work it out."

He shook hands with Buddy Rose. "Be kind to all the plants, I think we owe them that much for all that damage we did."

Buddy nodded "You bet I will."

He shook hands with Artie. "You'll be a great super artist someday."

"I know I will, thanks to all the inspiration you've given me."

He shook hands with Rhymey. "I've only known you for so long, but our friendship will always be strong."

Rhymey chuckled that Lightning had just made a rhyme,

"I'll never forget you,  
And Fluttershy won't too."

Lightning nodded and then bid farewell do the twins. _"Hasta La Vista_, amigo, It was great to know you" said Dyno. "And God speed to you and your force." added Myte.

Lightning smiled and thanked them both for all they had done.

He bid farewell to Luna, and then to Celestia and Celesto. "Sorry I can't be there for the wedding, but good luck you two, and don't get on each other's nerves again."

The couple chuckled, and promised to stay true to each other.

And finally, there was Starla. He didn't shake her hand, but just gazed at her. "I want you to have this." he said as he gave her the drawing he made of the Rainbow Rod way back, as a remembrance. She was flattered to receive it. "I wish I had something for you."

Lightning shook his head. "There's no way I could forget you, or any of this."

Starla almost felt like jumping into his arms and planting on him, but she had that feeling he already had someone special, so she merely gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." she said.

"No… thank you!" he said and pecked her back.

Then he stood in the open yard, with Krysta on his shoulder, the Rainbow Rod and the evil Flash Sentry still in his sphere attached to his belt, he got out the transport gem and rubbed it in the moonlight causing the vortex to appear. Everyone else stepped well back as the winds picked up. Lightning stood tall and saluted to everyone. They saluted back, and Lightning jumped into the vortex… and was gone…!

He and Krysta, again, found themselves swirling around and around in all those bright lights and colors, and then they blacked out again.

**_Author's Theory:_**

**_This may only be my world, but… it does present the ideal that since Pinkie Pie witnessed all this, that she would make that lucky guess about Twilight being a pony and stuff._**


	17. Closing Act: What other Mysteries

**CLOSING ACT**

_"Lightning…! Lightning...!"_

Lightning slowly opened his eyes, and his vision became clear, he could see he was in a bed in the palace hospital wing, and Starla gazing over him; the pony Starla and all his other friends were there too. "What happened?"

The Grand Ruler was there too. "It's all right, Lightning. You made it. You're back in Unicornicopia."

Lightning felt his face and realized his was back in his pony form. He still had the Rainbow Rod. The evil Flash Sentry had been taken to prison, and the transport gem had completely run out of power and was destroyed. "Krysta…! Where is she…?"

"Lightning…!" Krysta cried. She had regained her normal form and hovered over to him, and him. "We made it! What an adventure!"

"…One of our absolute best, Krysta!"

His friends huddled around him, and welcomed him home, but they were soon told by the palace physician. Lightning needed plenty of rest after traveling through a powerful inter-dimensional space warp. Grand Ruler stayed behind a moment to offer his compliments to Lightning on a job well done. "You've traveled farther beyond the stars than me or anyone has before, and saved two worlds from what would have been a disaster."

Lightning smiled "I did have some help." He said as he gestured to Krysta. She acted a little shy, but Grand Ruler was still proud of them both. "Get some rest, now. I look forward to reading your report when you recover. Starfleet owes much to you, My Brave Pony."

Then he left Lightning and Krysta alone, but Lightning couldn't see to get the events form his adventure out of his mind. It was a really strange world those humans had. "Do you think we'll ever go back someday?" he asked Krysta. She thought that would be so cool, "But I don't see how. The gem is gone, and we don't know where that second gateway is located."

Lightning agreed and was prepared to face it, but he always kept in mind that as long as he continued to believe and have faith, nothing would be all that impossible. For now, he was just glad to be home.

…

By this point, the images had faded, and all those sitting at the dinner table were amazed, especially Lightning and Twilight, having seen that final moment at school. "So, that was you…" Lightning said.

"Wow." Twilight said "I can't believe it; I actually met you before I met you again."

Spike wasn't sure how to add that up into sense, but ignored it and continued to eat his food.

"Wait…!" Krysta asked "Then, what happened between you and Flash?"

Twilight hated being reminded of it, and didn't feel like saying, so Cadance filled in for her. "Well, it turned out that the Flash Sentry from my royal guard in the Crystal Empire; he was caught and exposed as a traitor and a thief after he failed to smuggled treasures and important secrets for himself. He was arrested, and sent to prison for life."

Twilight softly clenched her fists as she felt the grief eat at her heart. "He was just acting in love with me to keep me and everyone distracted."

Everyone felt sorry for Twilight, but she perked her head up and smiled thankfully for having more friends than one fraud. Now she had more time to practice her Princess training, and get her wings back.

"Oh, Nellie…! This is where we came in." sighed Applejack.

Still, everyone amazed at how the story played out, and how some of the situations were almost compared to predicting the future, especially the couples.

Lightning was with Starla, and she didn't seem to mind that much if he spent time with the human version of herself. After all, they weren't officially a couple then, and even still it was her in many ways. "I won't label that as cheating."

Rhymey had Fluttershy, and they both felt a little embarrassed and shy, but at least they felt it together. "That was still sweet." said Fluttershy.

"It won't ever be beat." Her colt-friend rhymed.

And the royals ones themselves were happily married with children, though they both were concerned about the stuck up and furious attitudes their human versions started out with when no such thing ever happened with them.

Shining Armor and Cadance were still a little confused as to why they had no human alterations of themselves. Goldwin didn't have one either, but he didn't seem to mind as he was only a statue. "I never thought so many worlds could exist beyond our own." he said "I wish I could see more of it."

Everyone thought the same thing, but with both the mirror and the gem destroyed and the power vanquished, and no alternative ways; that didn't seem very likely to happen. "Perhaps someday we will get a chance." Celestia said. Her husband agreed, and gazed out the windows at the starry night skies. "Space and Beyond…!" he muttered "Whatever mysteries they have to hide, will all be uncovered… with time."

All the others agreed with him, and the scene zoomed out, away from the palace and overlooking it and all over New Canterlot, and the screen faded to black!

…

As the credits began to roll, the My Little Pony song started up again. "Wait! Hold it!" snapped Lightning, and the scene froze and the music stopped. Lightning leapt down from above, "You're doing it again…! This isn't Friendship is Magic. Change it up, now!"

The credits restarted, this time, with Starfleet's theme. "Thank you." Lightning called up.

**_(Breaks Fourth Wall)_**

"And thank you for watching/reading!"

**_(Unbroken)_**

As soon as he left the credits and cast rolled to the Starfleet song, and all the while, images were shown of different scenes from the movie, including aftermaths in the human world, like Buddy Rose opening his own Community Garden. Artie becoming a college class artist. Starla became a major astronomer and astrologist for her age. Rhymey started his own café and poetry corner, and the twins became super strong construction workers and miners.

There was also a few scene of Celestia and Celesto's wedding, as different songs and music scores played.

…

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Fic… set… match! Now I just wait until Season 4 starts airing and prepare to work again._**


End file.
